Oh, Choices II
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: A year has passed since Shawn left Kim in Miami to return home to his wife. Kim's now dating a close friend of Shawn's,Jeff. Tension, jealously, deceit all take place in the search for true happiness HBK,Jeff,Matt,Melina OCs Kim, Rhi & Brittney NOT slash
1. Just Moving In

Jeff and his brother Matt pulled their jeep inside a large gate and up to a brick manor.

"Damn bro. I can't believe you're actually…nice house though," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Matt. I said I was gonna do it and so I am."

"Yeah, but moving to Georgia? Why not Florida or…"

"Um…Florida? No thanks man. I've seen first hand what Florida can do and let me tell ya, I don't want any of it."

Matt and Jeff spent the rest of the day going through boxes and getting furniture up around the house. It was almost midnight before the brothers sat down, finally satisfied with the day's work.

"Well, bro, imma crash here tonight but I gotta get up early and leave. I told Amy that I'd go with her to a book signing tomorrow night."

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you come back next weekend to help me finish setting up the gym stuff. I don't wanna get out of shape…lose what few muscles I do have."

"Few…yeah you're right about that few," Matt joked. Jeff tossed a pillow at him before going upstairs for the night.

* * *

"Okay so who comes to a small town out in the middle of _nowhere_ and builds a fucking mansion?" Brittney asked.

"I wish I knew. The person must be trying to…I don't know, maybe find themselves or something."

"What?"

"Don't you watch ET?" Kimberly asked slightly annoyed. They had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes trying to catch a glimpse of the new neighbor. Whoever it was, had to be loaded because that brick manor was more so a mansion. Brittney and Kimberly both lived in the small town of Darren, Georgia. They went to school at the local college and both stayed on campus. The school was a small, private institution so there wasn't many students. Also the town was very, very small and there was nothing but trees surrounding the college. Every Thursday night they went bowling and they drove the exact same route each time. One day they noticed that a gate had been put up on a hill not too far from the bowling alley. Since then, every week they would stop to admire the new structures and look for signs of life.

"What's ET got to do with a mansion being out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Brit, you're so thick! Anyway, maybe it's some washed up celebrity who has been on crack or something and they needed to get away. What perfect way to actually get away than in the country surrounded by nothing but nature?"

"Yeah, makes sense 'cept it's pretty pointless if you're going to build a shrine to yourself up top a hill and live there. I mean, most people in this area are pretty poor. A house like this and nobody's going to notice? Yeah, right. If you ask me I'd say they were pretty dumb."

"Yeah, yeah can we go now…?"

"Hey…wait….I think I see somebody!" she exclaimed excitedly. Both girls were straining their eyes to catch a glimpse of the new celebrity. They managed to catch a glimpse of a guy who didn't look too much older than them so it seemed. His hair was an odd assortment of colors and he was slim with an athletic sort of build. The guy suddenly turned and started to walk towards the gate. As he got closer Kim started to tap Brittney hard on the shoulder.

"What? I'm trying to see…"

"Brittney…maybe I am losing my mind…but that looks just like…" Kimberly was now shaking Brittney as she stared at the guy coming towards their car.

"No way," Brittney said softly. They both sat there as Jeff proceeded to pick up something off the ground and walk back towards the house. Brittney opened the door to Kim's Lexus and almost tripped trying to get out of the car.

"Brittney! Damn, what the hell are you…?"

"JEFF!!!! JEFF HARDY!!!!"

Jeff turned and squinted towards his gate. He let out a groan. I do not have time for this today he thought. As he got closer he could see some chick waving madly at him while the other seemed to be pulling at her arm. For some odd reason the girl seemed familiar.

"Jeff! Oh my god, I know you haven't forgotten me already??!? You gave me a ride home last year to the Hyatt in Miami?" Jeff studied her for a moment til it dawned on him who she was.

"Brittney?"

"YES!" she exclaimed. Jeff proceeded towards the gate and started putting in the code to unlock the gate.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jeff. Please, there's no need to open up the gate. I'm sure you're probably here for a little R&R and she's acting like a star-struck lunatic," Kim said coldly. Jeff deduced that that could only be Kimberly.

"Kimberly right?"

"Uh…yeah, listen, I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's all good. I'm actually stoked to see you two. I didn't recognize you at first Brit. Last time I saw you, you were sporting some really teeny tiny shorts and you had a pink streak in your hair," he said with a smirk. Kimberly laughed as Brittney stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I decided that I don't need but one color in my hair," she said nonchalantly. "However, it looks to me as though you are still undecided about what color hair you wish to sport. Are you that indecisive little Hardy boy?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a laugh. She was feisty one, but he didn't care. It amused him when ladies could go toe to toe with him. He studied her for a second realizing that she was a pretty young thang. Her hair was now bleach, blonde and it was no longer down her back. She had cut it to where it was now just a little ways past her thin shoulders. Her green eyes were another fascinating things about her. Even though she was giving him a look of the up most disgust, he still found her stare to be enchanting.

"Wow. Looks like the Hardy Junior is all out of smart ass remarks," Brittney said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever. So where are you two ladies off to?"

"Nowhere except back to the dorm. We just got back from bowling and she wanted to stop and be nosy…"

"Did you know curiosity kills?" Jeff said as he approached the gate. He was now standing face to face with Brittney even though the large gate was separating them.

"I believe the saying is 'curiosity killed the cat' and I have you to know that I am not a cat." She turned around and got into the car and slammed the door.

"Dammit Brit! Can you not slam my door? Jesus…Jeff, I'm sorry we bothered you. Um…this won't happen again I promise," she said while glaring angrily at Brittney.

"No it's cool. Don't worry about it. You're Shawn's old…" Jeff stopped. He had not meant to bring that up but it was too late to take it back. Kim stood there silent for a moment before walking towards the car.

"Kim I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Jeff." She forced a smile before getting into the car and driving off. Jeff watched as they both drove off. He had not expected to run into anyone in this area. He had no relatives living in Georgia and he had figured that he wouldn't run into anyone that he knew. Boy was he ever wrong. He laughed as he thought about Brittney and Kim. They were both beautiful and Brittney was hilarious. He wanted to see them again but he had no idea how to find them except for going to their school. He smiled to himself as he went back inside his new home. Things were not going to be so dull here after all he thought.

* * *

**AN: **_Alright. Here it is...finally...the first chapter of the sequel. LOL I'm sorry that it's taking so long but duty calls and so do finals. Bleh. I know this chapter wasn't long but I don't like to make my chapters too long. Yes, Shawn is in this story too but I did not want to introduce him right now. You'll see why later. Like always, if you wish for me to continue then review. I will update when I can but I do have some other stories that I NEED to finish as well. _


	2. New Friends

* * *

**New Friends... **

* * *

"Girl, come on! We're so gonna be late for class!"

"Brittney, will you calm down. I'm looking for my…never mind." Kimberly grabbed her copy of Heartbreak and Triumph then headed for the door.

"Kim, what on earth…?"

"As if you actually pay attention in chemistry," she said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but I'm not about to read about my long lost love in class. I usually just write stories for…"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll leave it." She threw the book back into the room and they both headed off to class.

When class was over both girls headed off towards the nearby Flash Foods.

"Man, I am starvin'!" Brittney said while holding her stomache.

"You're always hungry and yet you never seem to gain any extra weight. Whatever, let's get what we need to get and head back to the room. You know I can't miss SmackDown tonight."

"You've never been this excited before to watch SmackDown…Wait a sec, tonight's the night when Cena teams up with…" She turned and looked at Kim who only nodded her head. Both girls entered the store and grabbed a few snacks. After they checked out, they headed out the door but paused just as quickly. There was a guy standing behind their vehicle.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing leaning up against my car like that? What's your deal?" Kimberly asked hotly.

"Hey, calm down missy. I wasn't meaning any harm." He turned around and they saw that it was Jeff. "Yo seriously, you two were hard to find. Why can't you broads ever stay in one place?" he said jokingly.

"Broads?!? Why you…"

"Kim let it go. Jeff what brings you out tonight? Shouldn't you be getting ready to watch SmackDown?" she asked with a slight tease in her voice. "I know Matt would be slightly disappointed that his little brother wasn't taking notes on how to properly wrestle without getting hurt." She turned to Kim and they both burst out laughing.

"Sorry Jeff, but I think she's got you with that one."

"Naw, you know what, I'm not gonna even trip. In fact, I'll just let that one slide. Anyway, I wanted you guys to come over and watch SD with me. Of course, Matt's gone so I've got nothing better to do. Besides, Brittney looked a little lonely the other day and her attitude's really bad so I figure not many male specimen wish to put up with her."

"WHAT?!?! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Anyway, I thought Brit could use the company of a male companion for the evening and Kim, I like you. You're actually nice so you are most welcome to join me this evening." Kimberly just laughed as she watched Brittney's face turn red with anger.

"No," she said coldly, "Kim and I will not be…"

"Sure Jeff. We'll see you in a few."

"But Kim, he insulted…"

"And your point is? It's Jeff Hardy. Besides, I could really use…I mean, he'll get my mind off of a few things…"

"Oh…well, ok. I'll do anything for you hun." She threw her arms around Kim. "I know it's still hard for you…to see him on TV after everything…yeah, let's go hang out with that crazy ass Hardy boy." She smiled at her friend before they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Okay. So I was beginning to think that I had scared you two off," he said as they entered through his gate. 

"Yeah well, if you weren't being such an ass…"

"But that's my job…It's what I do. That and be extreme. Aw, don't look at me like that Brit. You know you ladies love extreme!" Brittney shot Jeff an ugly look while Kim only shook her head. She had now decided that she wouldn't let Jeff know how that really acted on Monday nights when he came out from behind the curtain. They would always swoon and go on and on about how cute he was. And indeed he was cute. Kim couldn't help but notice how muscular he was even though he was small. He was about a foot taller than she…just like Shawn was. Not to mention he smelled really well. Kim shook her head to relieve herself of such thoughts.

"Ladies, you're welcome to sit anywhere you like."

"DAMN! Jeff, that is like…that's the biggest television I've ever seen! No wonder your sofa is pushed way back. You know, do you really need a TV that big? Oh wait, never mind. The TV to match the ego," Brittney said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever chick…ego, I say the tv to match something else," he replied with a devious smile. Brittney raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "I know you find me irresistible so don't front…Uh… Let's see so, I see you got snacks but I got plenty of stuff in the kitchen if ya'll want anything. I'll be happy to get it for you. No, I take that back, Kim, if _you_ need anything I'll be _more_ than happy to get it for you."

"Oh I don't want your stuff anyway, you jerk."

"Brittney, I'm not a jerk. I'm a really loveable teddy bear if you take the time to get to know me. And anyway, we did get along at some point remember?"

"Yeah, well all of a sudden, it doesn't…" She was cut off by the TV cutting itself on automatically.

"Whoa," Kim said, for the TV scared the shit out of her. It was already set for SD and seconds later they could see the wrestling fans in the arena as John Cena's music hit.

"That man…he is so fine. I would so do him…uh…a favor," Brittney added quickly. Jeff laughed as he found him a seat next to Kimberly on the sofa. Soon as he sat down, he was hit with the aroma of her body spray. She smelled sweet like berries or something. The smell only made his eyes wonder more. She was wearing a pink tank which revealed her creamy caramel skin. She was also wearing some teeny tiny shorts. Brittney was wearing some too. His thoughts were broken by the sound of Cena's booming voice coming through the TV.

"_Yeah, well, I don't give a damn how big Taker and Batista are because on Sunday, my partner and I are gonna whoop their asses. On that note, Mr. Kennedy and MVP, get ready to be used as an example. Alright Lafayette, get ready to make some noise for my partner the HEARTBREAK KID SHAWN MICHAELS!"_

HBK's music hit and he came from behind the curtain full of energy waving to the audience. Jeff noticed Kim quick intake of breath before biting her lip. Her eyes were glued to the television. He looked and saw Brittney staring at her friend with a look of concern and sympathy. Clearly she hasn't gotten over him yet, Jeff thought to himself. Shawn did his little dance and was making faces at the camera. For a second it looked as if Kim was about to cry. Jeff instantly put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder. Brittney shot him a look of approval as they all continued to watch the show.

* * *

**AN:** _So I was able to sit and write another chapter. Yay! Okay. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. In the meantime, read my other stories. Yeah, okay. That sounded a bit desperate. Oh, and if you have not read part 1 of **Oh, Choices** then I strongly urge you to do so. That is all. _


	3. The Closer I Get to You

* * *

**The Closer I Get to You...**

* * *

"DAMN!" they all said in unison as HBK kicked Taker in the mouth. They watched Cena and Michaels exit the ring as SD went off the air. 

"Wow. What a show! I can't wait to see what happens on Sunday! I say Cena and Michaels have a chance," Brittney said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess…but Taker and Batista…if they can Shawn in the ring and finish him off, then they could very well win it. My money's on Taker and Batista. Sorry, but those guys are huge. I know Shawn has excellent endurance and all but seriously, the odds are against them even if Taker and Batista are at each other's throats," Jeff explained.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't think Cena and HBK are going to win. Anyway, I guess we better be off. Thanks for inviting us over." Kim glanced at Brittney who was apparently finding something interesting about paint on the wall. She looked up and saw Kim looking at her.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for having us over," she said quickly. Jeff just shook his head as Kim laughed.

"I'll walk you both to the gate even though I get the feeling the crime rates pretty low around here."

"Yeah, it is. We're out in the middle of no where. You'll have a hard time finding something to do," Brittney said.

"How about I do you and call it a day?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"Where do you get your fine sense of humor?" Brittney asked. Kim sensed the hint of sarcasm in her voice and burst out laughing.

"Well, Kim thought it was funny," Jeff mumbled. They had made it to the gate and Kim turned to Jeff.

"Thanks for having us over. We…well, I had a great time."

"Yeah, no problem. You guys are a riot. I can't believe you guys were swooning over my brother!"

"Matt's a teddy bear and he's so cwute!" she said in her baby voice. "I could just…"

"Brittney!"

"Well, he _is_ adorable. You were swooning too you know."

"Yeah, I was, but at least I'm not airing all my fantasies about the poor guy."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go. I have to get a shower and my head's killing me."

"Well, Jeff, we'll see you…sometime," she said with a laugh. She walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Oh…hey, wait a sec. Um…how about you guys come over Sunday to watch the PPV?"

"Um…well…I guess we can. Brittney?"

"What? Um…Yeah we'll come over." She seemed to be lost in thought about something.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll see you two on Sunday. Oh, by the way, is there anywhere to shop around here? I need to go pick up a few things and I haven't really had time to explore yet." Brittney just laughed and Kim popped her on the arm before bursting out laughing too. "Um…am I missing…something?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"Uh…Jeff, when we told you that we were in the middle of nowhere, we actually meant it. The closest mall is about an hour away from here, but there's a Wal-Mart about twenty minutes away from here."

"Uh…yeah so which one of you two lovely ladies are going to show me around?" Neither one spoke up. "Aw, come on. Am I that bad? You know there's no one else around here to show me the ropes."

"And what if you had not met us?" Brittney asked. "What were you going to do then?"

"Um…a map? Hell, I don't know."

"Why'd you move to Georgia anyway? I mean, why would you move somewhere and not know anybody or anything? That's dumb."

"Well, Brittney, I just did it because I can. Anyway, stop playing. Help a poor, sweet, little guy out."

"When did you want to go?" Kimberly asked finally.

"Uh…tomorrow?...maybe?"

"Well, I guess I can show you around but we're going in your vehicle. Gas is too expensive and I am but a poor college student. Brittney will be joining us too."

"What?! No way. I can't."

"And why not?"

"I am meeting Derek for lunch tomorrow."

"And when were you planning on telling me about Derek?"

"Uh…well, it sort of slipped my mind." Jeff didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a pang of jealously. He shook the thought from his mind.

"What time can I pick you up then Kim?"

"Uh, I'll come park inside your gate tomorrow morning, say 10 o'clock?"

"Sure thing sweets. Well, you two behave and I'll see you in the morning." Jeff locked the gate and made his way back to his house. The moment of jealously about Brittney had left and he was now thinking about Kim. Throughout the night, he held on to her as they watched the first half of SD. She was so sad about Shawn and he could sense it. He could also sense how great she felt snuggled against him; not to mention she smelled really good. Jeff shook his head and laughed. He was not about to get himself into the same trouble that his good friend Shawn got into and with that thought he went on into the house.

* * *

Kim arrived at the gate right at 10am. Jeff punched in the code and the gate swung open for Kim as she started driving up the hill. She parked to the side of his manor and then got out of the car. Jeff found his eyes wondering, for she looked pretty damn good. She had her long, jet black hair hanging down her back in crinkles. She was wearing some tight fitting blue jeans and a red tank. Her flips flops and studded belt went nicely with her ensemble. Kim smiled at him nervously before walking towards him. 

"Uh…so I'm ready when you are."

"Oh right. We'll be driving Matt's Ford today. He has my Hummer and I don't feel like driving the convertible."

"That's fine. Where did you want to go?"

"Uh…well, you're the tour guide."

"Whatever. We're going to Savannah. I didn't get up this early for nothing. We got about an hours drive ahead of us so please tinkle if you need to." Jeff shook his head and laughed at her sarcasm before getting into the truck.

"You know, you and Brittney are a lot alike." Kim got into the truck and once again her sweet scent filled his nose. Why did women have to smell so good he thought to hisself.

"Actually, I think I'm a lot nicer than Brit. I told her she should be a lawyer or something. She'd be good at it."

"What exactly is she planning to do when she graduates?"

"Uh…she's not sure. She's a general studies major right now since she really doesn't know what she wants to do."

"Well, she looks great…you both do. She should try the diva search this year. There's just no way she'd be rejected. Last year, I watched the both of you on the monitor in the back with Shawn and you two were hot."

"Uh…thanks." She immediately went quiet and Jeff wanted to slap himself. He kept forgetting not to mention Shawn around her so he opted to change the subject.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Um…well, what exactly are we shopping for?"

"I need to get a few things for the house but I also wanted to get some new clothes. I got tons of wrestling gear but I want some regular clothes."

"Ok. Well, we can go to Wal-Mart or Target to get your house hold things and then I was thinking of the Oglethorpe Mall."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I like to dress…"

"I know. I think I figured it out a few years ago watching you and your brother every Monday night." They both laughed and then continued to discuss the things they needed to get.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had arrived in Savannah and were turning the corner that led to Wal-Mart. They went inside and quickly grabbed everything that they needed before heading off to the mall. Once inside Jeff looked a little dumbstruck. 

"Is there something the matter?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Uh, are you sure there's a store for me in here? I see all these girly girly goo goo stores, but nothing for me."

"Have you ever heard of Hot Topic?"

"Oh, yeah…Okay. Yeah, I've heard of it. Haven't been there before but I hear it's good."

"Exactly. This way Sherlock." She led him down the left wing of the mall and into Hot Topic.

"Hey. Welcome to Hot Topic." They were greeted by a kid who was dressed in all black with studs in his lips.

"Heyyyyyyy…awesome!" Kim rolled her eyes as she and Jeff started looking at different clothing items. A few seconds later, the kid from behind the counter was standing in front of them.

"Uh…yeah excuse me, but um, I you wouldn't happen to be Jeff Hardy would you?" Even though the kid dressed hardcore, he seemed to be slightly frightened standing their in front of them. Kim looked at Jeff, for she didn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah man, but don't…don't tell anybody. I'm just here with a friend trying to get a few things."

"Uh, yeah I know her too. Kim right? I saw you last year with Trish and Brittney. You guys are hot!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh…yeah but I'm not…"

"Yeah, they are hot," Jeff replied with a smirk.

"So when are we going to see you guys again? There's a lot of people who wanna see you ladies again."

"Oh really?" Jeff asked. "How you figure?"

"Well, there's like a whole FACEBOOK group dedicated to bringing the ladies back. It has over 1,000 members. Most of them are guys but still…"

"Uh, well, you see it was really just a…"

"You may get to see them again soon," Jeff replied quickly.

"Alright! Well, um…can I get…a picture of you two…please?" he asked feebly.

"Yeah, sure kid." Jeff stood in the aisle as the boy took out his camera.

"Uh…miss Kim? I want one of you together…if that's alright."

"Uh…ok." Kim stood next to Jeff and he put his arm around her waist. The boy snapped the picture. Then they did a crazy pose. Jeff did his hand signs while Kim copied him. The boy snapped several pictures for Jeff and Kim got caught up in the moment. When they were done, the boy thanked them several times and they went back to shopping.

"How does it feel to be a celebrity now?" Jeff whispered in her ear.

"Uh…I am so not a celebrity."

"Uh, huh. If you say so. Um…how does this look?" Jeff was holding up a funky tie-died shirt.

"Put it away." Jeff laughed and continued to shop. Minutes later they had a ton of stuff for Jeff.

"Look, can you pay for this? Here's the credit card. I gotta run and get something."

"What? Where are you…?" Before she could finish Jeff had took off and went his own way. Kim paid for his things and waited for him outside the store. Moments later she spotted Jeff coming out of Freidman's Jewelry story. He was wearing a new pair of diamond studs in his ears.

"Oh wow. All that fuss for a new pair of earrings?"

"Hell yeah! I can't wear them when I'm wrestling and I lost my old pair. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? My feet are killing me!"

* * *

An hour later they were putting bags inside the manor and putting things away. Kim helped Jeff put his new dishes and grocery away while he put his clothes away. When they were done, Kim headed for the door. 

"Uh…Kim, wait. I have something for you." Jeff went upstairs to get the gift leaving Kim to wonder what it was. He returned shortly carrying a small box and two large gift bags. Kim frowned as she recognized the small box to be from Freidman's.

"Jeff, you didn't have…" But he put a finger to her mouth silencing her. He handed her the two gift bags.

"These are for you and Brittney. Even though Brittney wouldn't come shopping, I still got her a little something. As for the small box, it's for you."

"But Jeff, Friedmans?"

"Just open it."

Kim took the small box and opened it slowly. She gasped as she pulled out a small silver, necklace. It had a charm on it that read 'MzExtreme' with a small Hardyz sign underneath it. Kim just stood there in shock.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"I…wow. How dare you ask that? Of course I like it but…how did you…I mean, I've never seen anything like this in Freidman's," she replied quizzically.

"Well the necklace I bought from Freidman's but the charm, well, I've had it for a while." Kim looked up at him still slightly confused.

"Jeff, this charm must mean a lot to you…why are you…?"

"Well, I had a good time today and you're a cool person. And besides, you were seen with me and anybody crazy enough to kick it with me deserves the title _Miss Extreme_," he said with a laugh. "Let me help you with that." Jeff took the necklace and stood behind Kim. He placed the necklace around her neck, his hands lightly touching her neck. As he proceeded to hook the chain, he found his hands caressing her neck. She shuddered a little and turned around to face him.

"Uh…thanks," she said looking down at the locket. "It's really beautiful."

"No problem." She grabbed her bags and started to leave.

"I'll see you around then," she said with a smile.

"I look forward to it," he replied softly as she closed the door.

* * *

**AN:** _This chapter was longer than the others. Hope it wasn't too long for you. I just got caught up in the story and I just kept writing and writing and...yeah, you get the idea**. REVIEW! **__That is all._


	4. Moving On?

* * *

**Moving On?...**

* * *

"Whoa chick! What's with all the stuff?"

"Uh…some things from Jeff. Here, take this one. He said it didn't matter which bag…" Brittney quickly snatched up a bag and started digging through it.

"No way! Oh my god! This is great!" She pulled out the new Matt and Jeff extreme Tee with a matching chain.

"Oh that's…wow!"

"And there's more!" she exclaimed. "There's also Jeff Hardy wrist bands, Hardyz Extreme tanks, and the new Matt Hardy Indestructible Tee!"

"He must have had tons of stuff he wanted to get rid of, but that's good news for us right?"

"Yeah…so what did ya'll do? What did little Hardy boy buy at the mall?" Brittney asked teasingly.

"Uh…well we went to Wal-Mart and got some things for his house like bowls and glasses; that type of thing. Then we went to Hot Topic to get a few things for him."

"Sounds like you guys had one hell of a time…Kim? Are you listening?"

"Uh…yeah, good time," she replied quickly. She had not been paying attention for she was still thinking about Jeff and how much fun they had together.

"Uh, huh…so why are you so quiet all of a sudden? I would think you'd be raving about how great Jeff Hardy is and blah, blah, blah," she said coolly.

"Uh, well, what's there to say? You hung out with him before so you know how crazy he acts."

"Yeah, whatever. So what time are we meeting the little one tomorrow?"

"The PPV starts at 7:30."

"Oh ok, good. That means I have a little time I can spend with Derek."

"Oh yeah…thanks for reminding me. So tell me about this Derek. He's the one that's in your history class right?"

"Yeah, and he's a total hottie! You should see his six pack," she said dreamily.

"Uh, yeah but he never struck me as the type of guy…you would date."

"And why is that?"

"He's so…he doesn't seem like he'd…I don't know. He just looks like a stupid jock to me."

"Thanks a lot Kim," Brit replied with an eye roll.

"Sorry but I'm just being the best friend here. Anyway let's just forget it. As long as he's kind to you then I approve." She put her arms around her best friend and they laughed.

* * *

"Hi ladies. Welcome back to my humble abode." 

"Oh, whatever," Brittney scoffed. "So are you going to play nice tonight?"

"Who me? I always play nice. Stick around and some of my niceness may rub off on you," Jeff said with a smirk. Just what he was expecting from Brittney—lots of attitude to go along with her beauty. She was wearing a sky blue tank and some boxer shorts. Her hair was pulled back and she was sporting her new Hardyz pendant around her neck.

"I take it you liked the gifts then Miss Brittney?"

"Uh…don't even think I'm wearing this because of you. It's actually because of your brother Matt. He's such a hunky hunksicle."

"Uh…hunksicle?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't ask," Kim said. He had almost forgotten Kim was there. He was so caught up in his match of wits against Brittney that he failed to notice Kim who was standing behind him. She walked by and he noticed that she was still wearing the necklace that he had given her the day before. She was also wearing her Hardyz tank with some black boxer shorts. Her long hair was also pulled back revealing the necklace around her soft neck. Jeff's thoughts were interrupted by Brittney screaming at the TV. The PPV had begun and they were showing the Animal Batista getting pulverized by Umaga and The Spirit Squad. Jeff took his seat next to Brittney who immediately rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't sit next to a beautiful young lady such as yourself?" he asked with a grin.

"Since when did I become beautiful?"

"I never said you wasn't," he replied arrogantly. Brittney rolled her eyes and moved to the recliner, leaving Jeff and Kim on the couch. Jeff laughed as he continued to watch the show.

The main event for the evening was HBK and Cena versus Taker and Batista in a tag match.

"Oh, yeah! This is going to be sweet!" Brittney exclaimed. Seconds later Cena's entrance music hit and he came down the ramp. The crowd was pumped and ready for action. Next to come out was HBK. Jeff glanced at Kim as the showstopper made his way into the ring. He saw no reaction come from Kim, not even a smile. Maybe she was trying to move on he thought to himself before turning his attention back to the match.

* * *

"Ha ha, yeah so I was wrong. Big fucking deal," Jeff said lazily. 

"Yeah but you were WRONG! W-r-o-n-g!" Brittney sang happily.

"Well, they almost lost. Poor Shawn…Batista put one more good whooping on him. I was surprised that Shawn was even able to make the tag."

"That's what I love about him; always able to overcome the odds and silence the critics," Kim said.

"Exactly!" Brittney replied happily. She was still excited over the events of the night.

"Yeah, well I got one for ya, Matt LOST. That's right. L-o-s-t…and to that idiot Mr. Kennedy," Jeff said with a smirk. Brittney glared angrily at him before throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah…well he'll get him next time, that little cheat."

"Yeah well in the meantime I think I'll give him a call tomorrow and pick. He picks at me all the time so my turn to return the favor." They all laughed as both Kim and Brittney headed for the door.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I'm sure you guys know that Raw will be in Atlanta in two weeks. Are you going?"

"Uh…well, we hadn't really planned on it. I mean, we could go but I'm sure all the good seats are taken."

"Well, I was just thinking…I have to be there because as you already know, the road to Wrestlemania has already begun. I have to be there and secure my spot for the Money-In-The-Bank Ladder match. I would like it if you two would accompany me."

"Accompany you?" Kim asked quizzically.

"Well, yeah. You two wouldn't have to worry about getting tickets. I can cover that…unless…"

"Unless what?" Brittney asked lazily.

"Well, I was thinking you two might wanna play diva again."

"Are you serious?!?!" Brittney asked, suddenly interested. Jeff laughed as Kim shook her head.

"I don't know Jeff…maybe…"

"Awe forget her, I'll play diva!"

"Yeah, well I need the both of you."

"Kim…come on now. You know we both had fun the last time. Plus, wouldn't it be great to see the divas again?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Please? Pretty please!" Brittney was now on her knees making a baby pout face. Kim laughed before finally agreeing to go.

"Yes! Oooo I love you hunny! It's going to be great!"

"So it's settled then. Here's the deal: you guys are going to accompany me to the ring. My brother may also be involved but I'm not sure yet. I'll get you some things to wear soon. I'm thinking you'll be wearing the Hardyz tank and pendants, but I don't know what bottoms yet. Oh and Brit, you're gonna have to do something about that bleach blonde hair. Either dye it or add something to it otherwise it's going to throw off our whole look." Brittney looked angry for a moment but then smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna be on TV again so it's no big deal," she said with a grin. "Anything else little Hardy boy?"

"Yeah, stop calling me that you prima donna." Brittney stuck her tongue out before running out the door. Kim followed slowly behind but Jeff grabbed her hand.

"Hey." She turned around and looked up at him. "What's wrong? I was just trying to do something fun for you guys," he said softly.

"Oh, no. I'm not…not mad. It's just so…unexpected. That's all." Jeff looked at her but he could tell something was still bothering her. _Shawn._

"You're worried about seeing Shawn aren't you?"

"Uh…kinda but it's no big deal," she replied quickly. Her face was full of hurt and worry. Jeff pulled her close into a warm hug. She felt so good up next to him and he was wondering why she smelled so damn good again. She pulled away seconds later and thanked him.

"It's no problem. Oh, and the necklace looks good on you," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a smile before exiting his home.

* * *

**AN:** _Shorter chapter this time but more to come soon. Things are about to get interesting...Bwahahaha. Happy reading and review! That is all. _


	5. Like Father Like Son

* * *

**Like Father Like Son?... **

* * *

"Shawn, I can't go. You know how much I hate wrestling. And besides, who's going to watch Michael while we're away? You know I just can't leave him with anybody!" 

"Mom, I'm almost 13 now. I don't want to stay home with a babysitter. Why can't I go and watch dad?" Michael asked. His mom Rhianna shook her head before glaring angrily at her husband.

"Shawn, have you been letting him watch…?"

"Honey look, he's almost 13. Surely he's old enough to watch it now. Don't you think it's important to know what his dad does for a living?"

"Mom, all my friends at school watch wrestling and they all talk about how great dad is. I want to go see him! My friend Jonathan's dad just spent over $3000 for tickets!"

"Hmmm, they didn't get very good seats then," Shawn said with a laugh. Michael ran up to his dad and threw his arms around him. Shawn leaned over and picked him up.

"Dad, please. I wanna see you perform," he said. He was now close to tears. Shawn looked up at his wife who was just standing their glaring at him.

"Uh, Michael, I tell you what, let me have a few minutes with mommy so we can talk about this alright?"

"But dad…"

"Hey, it's not a no," he whispered to his son. "I just…mommy and I need to talk about it first ok?"

"Ok," he said softly.

"Now run along and play. I'll come get you when I'm done talking with your mother." Michael ran off leaving Shawn in the kitchen with a fuming Rhianna.

"Rhi…"

"Shawn, what's the meaning of this?" she asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What do you mean Rhi?" he said lazily. "What did I do _this_ time? All I'm trying to do is…"

"Shawn, you knew that I didn't want him exposed to that…that wrestling! It's not good for him. Next thing you know, he'll be running around the house playing with chairs talking about how much he wants to be like his dad and…"

"Oh, and there's something wrong with that?" he asked, his temper clearly flaring.

"No, Shawn, that's not what I meant. I don't want Michael…wrestling is dangerous. You know that. Don't you want our son to be safe?"

"Yes, I do want him to be safe, but if that's the case, I don't see you complaining about the huge paycheck that I bring home."

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY!" she turned and yelled.

"THEN WHAT??? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Please, PLEASE BY ALL MEANS DO EXPLAIN. What…" he asked pulling his wife close, "what is so wrong with him knowing about my work? It's not like I'm teaching him to be a wrestler and in the end the choice is ultimately his anyway."

She pulled away from him and stormed out of the kitchen. Shawn sighed and sat down on a stool at his long, marble counter top. He placed his head down and started to think. It was a never ending battle every year. At first it was okay. He knew that she wasn't a big wrestling fan when he married her and because he loved her, he didn't let that stop him from marrying her. She started off going to a few of his shows but then started going less and less because she hated it and it wasn't growing on her in the least bit. Now that their son Michael was older, he was starting to get curious about wrestling. Most of his friends were big wrestling fans and it's no wonder that he wants to see what it's all about. Shawn let out a groan as the phone rang. He got up and quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Yo, Shawn. It's H…what's up?"

"I've been better."

"Uh, oh…what's wrong?"

"Rhi."

"Oh…well, I know how that goes. But anyway, reason I was calling is that Vince has a big dinner ball planned the week of Wrestlemania. We all have to show up, date or no date."

"Aw, are you serious? Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, it'll be ok I guess. He said that we can invite family and close friends to come eat and dance the night away," Hunter said, clearly amused by the whole ordeal.

"Well, I guess I'll be dancing alone then."

"Rhi's not being reasonable is she?"

"No, she's not. It's been hell man. You have no idea and to make matters worse, my son wants me to take him to Mania this year."

"I thought you two had this rule about him not…"

"You mean, _she_ has that rule. I just go along with it to make her happy. Anyway, it's going to be hell around here for the next few weeks. Michael's friends are all going to Mania and he's just dying to see what I do." Shawn ran a hand through his hair as H spoke through the phone.

"Oh man, so what are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know. I know one thing--this is starting to get old real quick."

"Want my advice?" Shawn laughed. Hunter's advice was never really worth taking too seriously but he admired his friend for trying.

"Yeah, sure. Lay it on me. I need all the help I can get."

"Well, I think you should take him to Mania. You got all those kids at school bragging about it. It looks bad for him not to know what his own father does. I bet you some of those kids know more about you than he does."

"I don't know. He says most of them think I'm cool, but all I hear lately is Cena this or Cena that." Shawn let out a laugh. He knew Cena was a great guy but it always struck him as funny how the younger kids catered to him.

"You need to break that habit. You're ten times the man Cena is in the ring. Your son should witness it first hand."

"Yeah, well I'll see what I can do."

"Oh and before you hang up let me just say that you should make your wife come with you to the dance."

"I'm telling you, she's not going to come. Why waste my breath?"

"Why waste your time?" he said coolly.

"What? Hunter, look…"

"Yeah, I know. You love her and blah blah blah…you're going to keep the family together blah blah blah…But Shawn, you _have _to go and she _needs_ to be by your side. I mean, even Jeff has a date and you know how complicated and picky he can be."

"Jeff? Whoa. Yeah, you're right, I do need a date. Well, thanks for the heads up man. I'll do my best."

"Alright. You hang in there. Later bro."

"Later." Shawn hung up the phone and started making his way up the stairs. He dreaded the conversation that was about to happen, but for once Hunter was right. He needed his wife to be there with him…for him and he wasn't about to just let things go this time around.

* * *

**AN:**_ Well, there goes another epic chapter into the lives of a WWE superstar...Le sigh. LOL Hope you enjoy it. Review! _


	6. Closer and Closer

* * *

**The Closer I Get to You... **

* * *

Shawn knocked lightly on their bedroom door before entering. He found his wife lying on the bed reading a book.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Shawn…why is it that we are constantly fighting?" He sat down on the bed next to her and put his arms around her. She returned the hug and just snuggled up against his firm body. He pushed her away lightly before leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Mmm…that was delightful," she said teasingly.

"I'm glad you approve. Uh…honey?" He hesitated to say anything to her. She was in the best mood that she had been in for a while now. He sighed and stood up.

"Shawn, what's wrong?"

"Rhi, I need you to come with me to Orlando."

"Shawn, I already told you that I'm not going." She had now put down the book and was looking towards the wall.

"You don't have to stay for the show," he said quickly. "My boss is throwing a party for all of us and it's a formal event. I need you to be there. We don't _have_ to have a date, but honey, I'd feel better if you were there with me."

"Fine. I'll go to the dance with you but I am leaving the next day. I don't want to be…"

"Yeah, I know sweetie. Thank you. It means a lot to me to have my wife on my right." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before she pulled him down on top of her…

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

Jeff had been working around his manor all day and had done pretty much all the work. He was now sitting on the couch flipping through the TV. It was now Wednesday night and he was bored. He had not seen Brittney or Kim since Sunday and he was now missing them. He missed playing the game of wit with Brittney and Kim had a sort of calming vibe. Not to mention she could be just as fun when she had her mind on other things besides Shawn. Jeff let out a sigh as he turned off the TV. He wanted to do something besides sit around the house all day. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Such an easy and relaxing way to get a tan," Brittney said. She and Kim were lying out on the field in front of their dorm. The sprinklers were running and the sun was shining at just the right temperature on a warm March Wednesday.

"Yeah, well easy for you to say. I don't exactly need a tan being that I was born with a natural one," Kim said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, you gotta admit that it's a great day to relax. Most of the on campus snobs are gone for the weekend. Besides, you know you are enjoying the sprinklers."

"Yeah I guess I am." Both girls were lying in their swim suits on beach towels in the middle of the field.

"Wow. You two never cease to amaze me. The more I see you the less you wear. Will you be naked next time?" Both girls turned to see Jeff sitting on his car in the parking lot next to their dorm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brittney asked.

"Watching you," he said with a smirk as he started to walk towards them.

"So what really brings you our way little Hardy," Brittney asked. "Are you bored and need someone to pesture? I got news for you, we're busy."

"Well, I am bored actually," he said with a grin as he sat on the curve next to them.

"Well forgive us for ignoring you and going back to our sun bathing," Brit said hotly.

"Oh, don't mind me. Watching you is better than watching the TV."

Brittney put her shades back on and lay back down on her stomach. She was wearing a pink and white bikini and her hair was in one long braid. Kim was lying on her back with a blindfold on. She was also wearing a bikini except hers was plain black. Even though it was plain, it was enough to compliment her caramel colored skin. Jeff watched as the sprinkler splashed water on her body every so often. Jeff suddenly had visions of him licking the water off of her thighs but lost them just as quickly as Kim's voice interrupted.

"I am also curious as to why you are here," she said quietly. She sat up and took off of her shades revealing her pretty brown eyes.

"Uh, well, as you know, I have no other friends in this area except for you two. I came by to see if you wanted to catch a movie later tonight. I'm bored as hell!" Both Brittney and Kim let out a laugh.

"Well, little Hardy, that's what you get for moving way out here."

"Shut up Brit. I'm on the road 200 plus days a year so this is really quite perfect for my job but today I am bored out of my mind. So what say ye?"

"Well, I can't go because Derek is taking me to a movie tonight as well." Kim looked at her friend with a shocked look on her face.

"Brittney! I thought you and I were hanging out tonight?"

"Uh…well, he…I'm sorry Kim. I forgot you and I had plans," she said with a meaningful look. Kim shook her head and laid back down on the grass.

"Kim, you can still go out tonight. Why don't you go with the little Hardy boy? I'll make it up to you, I promise. It's just…It's been a while since anyone has paid me half as much attention as Derek and I…well…"

"Yeah, I get it. Just…just next time make sure you don't book plans with me and then cancel."

"Alright…"

"Jeff, you mind?" Kim asked.

"Naw, it's cool. Guess it's just you and me…again," he said with a laugh. Brittney stuck her tongue out at him and went back to tanning.

"Alright well imam head back to the house. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready," Kim said with a grin.

* * *

A few hours later she was getting out at the Carmike Theater with Jeff. He was wearing some jeans and black Tee. It looked as though he had put some thought into his hair for it was neatly pulled back into a pony tail. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand as they walked into the theater. They searched around for a seat when they noticed that Brittney and Derek were there too. They were sitting at the very back on the right side of the theater.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jeff whispered.

"Uh…not with Brit," she replied curtly. They finally decided on a spot in the middle, about 4 rows from the back. Moments later the movie started and Jeff noticed that he wasn't really paying too much attention to the movie. He had already seen it before but he just wanted to get out of the house. His thoughts were broken by Kim who had jumped and was trying to shield her eyes by burying her head in his chest.

"It's not real you know," Jeff whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah, well it's nasty…I don't like gore," she said, although it was slightly muffled since her head was still buried in his chest. Jeff laughed and put his arms around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seats away, Brittney was snuggled up against Derek watching the movie, or rather watching Kim and Jeff. They were sitting at an angle from her and Derek so she could clearly see everything that went on. She watched Jeff put his arm around Kim and suddenly felt a small ounce of jealously. She brushed the thought when she felt Derek plant a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and went back to enjoying the movie.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

"Jeff, that was probably the most god awful movie I have seen in a long time!" Kim shouted as they left the theater.

"Aw, come on. It was great and you know it. Besides, you hardly watched any of it. Your face was buried in my chest half the movie."

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was just…"

"I never said I was complaining," he said softly, helping her into his truck. He closed the dorr and got in on the driver's side. "So where to next? I want ice cream."

"Oh wow, you're such a kid. Uh…well, I want Sonic then."

"Oooo Sonic…great choice." Kim laughed as they drove off towards Sonic. They pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of one of the service areas.

"What do you want? I hope you don't mind us just sitting here and eating in the truck."

"Oh, I'm in no hurry to get back to my four walls of doom," she said with a laugh. They ordered and minutes later Jeff was eating on a banana split while Kim was enjoying a cherry limeade.

"This is really good. You should have got an ice cream," Jeff said, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Uh, well I was thirsty and I didn't really want any ice cream," she said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, but you're missing out. It's really good. Here…try some," he said sticking a spoon at her mouth. Kim hesitated for a moment but Jeff was being persistent.

"Aw, come on and try it. I'm even offering to feed it to you! How many guys do you know will be nice enough to feed it to you?" he said with a grin.

"Oh, wow. You are so pathetic. Alright, I'll try some but I want some of the strawberry syrup." Jeff scooped up a little ice cream, making sure that it had strawberry syrup on it and fed it to Kim. He almost missed her mouth for he got it all over her face. Some even got on her nose.

"Jeff!" she exclaimed while popping him on the wrist.

"What?" he said with a laugh. She was now laughing too as Jeff searched around for a napkin to clean off her face. "Uh…well…I guess I don't have any napkins."

"What happened to the one they gave you?" she asked still laughing.

"Uh…I figured I wouldn't need it so I tossed it."

"Oh, typical guy thing," she said with an eye roll.

"Well…I can clean it for you if you want me too," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? Well, I'd like to see you try it without any napkins," she said jokingly.

Next thing she knew, Jeff leaned forward and used his finger to wife the ice cream off of her nose.

"Thank you," she replied softly, smiling up at him.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. There's still some around your mouth." He leaned forward and licked the side of her mouth with his warm tongue. Kim gasped, but suddenly felt his tongue trailing towards her upper lip. He licked her upper lip before nipping at it with teeth. She parted her mouth a little before he slipped his tongue in and was kissing her softly. He pulled away second later, surprised by what he had done. He did not look at her and she was silent. He quickly finished his ice cream and drove off back towards the dorm. He pulled up in front of her building and helped her out of the truck. She was the first to break the awkward silence as they stood outside her dorm.

"I really had fun tonight even though you have bad taste in movies," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, but only if I can choose the movie."

"Whatever," he laughed.

"Well, uh…I guess I'll be seeing you then. Uh…when exactly are we supposed to leave for Atlanta?"

"Well, you two should probably drive but I'll pay for gas. You two can follow me up there. We'll need to leave at about 5."

"Alright. Cool, well then, I'll see you then," she said. Before she could turn away, Jeff pulled her into a hug and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"G'night Miss Extreme," he said softly before turning to leave. Kim smiled as she made her way back into the dorm.

* * *

**AN: **_Finally, a slightly longer chapter than the last. Enjoy it. I can feel the flames coming but I can't make everything easy.Not what you expected but if you love me you'll keep reading and reviewing. Some of you will be happy with what I have in store later and well...some of you will not, but you can't please everybody. Bwahahaha REVIEW! That is all. _


	7. Heartstopping Performance

* * *

**Heart-stopping Performance... **

* * *

When Kim got back to her room, there was a note left on her door for her. 

_Saw you at the theater with Jeff. _

_Noticed that ya'll were having a _

_good time. Wink wink_

_Brittney_

Kim laughed as she made her way up the hall to Brittney's room.

"Hey girl! You should have been back, say, an hour ago," Brit said winking at her.

"Uh...well, Jeff decided that he wanted to go get some ice cream. He's such a baby!" Kim said laughing.

"Ice cream? Wow. He is something else. So where'd ya'll go?"

"We went to Sonic. He got himself a huge banana split and I got a cherry limeade."

"I should have known. Ya'll must have stayed there to eat and drink?"

"Uh…yeah, we did," Kim said nervously. Brittney stared at her curiously for a second then raised an eyebrow.

"There's something you're not telling me," she said with a tease. "You to made out didn't you?"

"WHAT?!?! No! We did not make out or anything," Kim said turning towards the door.

"Mmm hmm, well, you two seemed a little cozy at the theater," she said nonchalantly.

"Uh…well, that movie was gory! You know how much I hate gory movies!"

"Yea, well, I'm just saying…"

"I'm not…you don't have to worry about me and Jeff. There's nothing going on between us. And anyway, what's up with Derek?"

"Nothing really. We're taking things slow you know."

"Yeah, and I am proud of you."

"Oh whatever," she said with a laugh. "So are you ready for Atlanta?"

"Not really but do I have a choice?"

"No, you're still going. Any idea what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Uh, no clue. But Jeff said we are to follow him to Atlanta. I'm driving us just in case he has to stay behind. Wrestlemania is in like 2 weeks so he's gotta go back on the road."

"Alright then."

"So I'll catch you later. I'm going to bed. Night dear."

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Okay, so I am feeling this tank top but the pants are a little too big," Brittney said studying herself in the mirror. 

"They are supposed to fit like that you dork. We have to fit his image," Kim said clearly annoyed.

"Well, you're wearing tight shorts and a Tee…"

"Uh, it doesn't matter! We're still going to be on TV. No ones going to really pay me too much attention anyway. You're the one that has to help Jeff win the match."

"Yeah…well…point taken," she said finally.

"Can we go now?"

"Uh…how's my hair?"

"Leave it loose. That's how Lita used to wear her hair. I love your new hair color by the way…Black with the green stripe…looks hot," Kim said with an approving smile.

"Yeah, you like? I might keep it for a while," she grinned as they headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

About two hours later they were pulling up outside the Phillips Arena in Atlanta behind Jeff. They got out of the Lexus and made their way towards Jeff's truck.

"You two look amazing," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell us where we're supposed to be so we don't get lost and confused," Brittney said impatiently.

"Uh, follow me." He led them through the back and they were now passing camera men and some other workers. Seconds later they were standing outside the women's locker room.

"You two stay here. Here are your passes so if you want to walk around you can, but don't go too far from here. I don't have a clue when we're up so I gotta go and find Vince."

"Well, you heard the man! Let's explore!" Brittney said excitedly. Brit grabbed Kim by the hand and they started walking around backstage exploring.

* * *

"Jeff!" Jeff turned around and saw Shawn going towards Vince's office. 

"Hey man! How's it goin'?" Jeff asked shaking his hand.

"Things are going as well as can be expected. Anyway, I've been looking for you. Vince came by the locker room earlier and said that you and I have a tag match tonight against Edge and Christian. We are going to win the match of course, but he said something about you having some ladies interfere in the match." Jeff's face went pale. He had forgot about Kim and Shawn. He knew that this was not going to go well. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Uh…yeah…um…so…that was the plan but you have an idea we can…"

"No, it's great. That will work. You know how I like to improvise. Makes everything a little more exciting. We're on in five so you better get ready. Edge and Christian are making their way out now. You're next and then me since I'm facing Edge for the WHC at Mania."

"Okay. Well let me get the girls," Jeff said. "See ya in the ring."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Ladies, we're on next. The match has now been changed into a tag match. You'll know when to interfere so just be sure to pay attention to everything that's going on alright?"

"Yeah, so who's your partner?" Brittney asked. Before he could answer, his music hit and they had to emerge from behind the curtain. Jeff and Kim did their little dance while Brittney struck a pose in front. Then all three ran down the ramp and into the ring. The crowd in ATL was pumped as usual. Kim and Brit struck poses next to Jeff as people took pictures. Seconds later the lights came back on as they awaited Jeff's partner.

_I think I'm cute…I know I'm sexy…_

Both Kim and Brittney immediately turned to see Shawn Michaels heading down the ramp, doing his usual prancing. Kim shot Jeff a nervous look while Jeff mouthed "I'm sorry".

"It's going to be alright. Just stick to the plan and don't make eye contact," Brittney whispered in her ear as they climbed out of the ring.

Shawn slid into the ring and gave his partner a high five before dancing in circles around Jeff. Shawn stopped to do his pose and that's when Edge and Christian made their way into the ring and started pounding him to the ground. They bell sounded and the match was now officially underway. Christian pounded Michaels into the mat, trying to work his back. A second later, he had Michaels in the headlock. Shawn closed his eyes and struggled a little trying to get out of the hold, but Christian had it locked in pretty good.

A minute passed before he heard claps coming from the right side of the ring, and a pounding on the mat as well. He opened his eyes and saw Kim pounding the mat and Brittney leading the crowd into a HBK chant. Kim met his stare but only for a second. She quickly turned her head when she saw him return the gaze.

Shawn immediately started to stand and quickly got out of the hold by throwing Christian into the ropes and doing a back body drop. While Christian was lying on the mat groaning, Shawn turned his attention back to Kim who was now looking as though she had seen a ghost. She looked so beautiful standing there with her hair hanging down. Shawn started to walk towards her but was pulled into a roll-up pin by Christian. He kicked out just in time before the three count. Christian tagged Edge in and he began a slow domination over Shawn. Edge made the mistake somewhere in the match by tossing Shawn outside the ring next to the girls. Brittney chanced a glance at Jeff who was already making a run at Christian. Shawn laid there groaning in pain while Kim bent over to make sure he was alright.

"I'll be ok," he whispered to Kim, lightly running his fingers through her hair while Brit seemed to be paying more attention to what was going on inside the ring.

Jeff was being tossed around by Christian in an attempt to set up for Edge's spear. Brittney reacted instantly by running into the ring and slapping Edge in the face. The crowd went nuts as Edge pushed Brit into Christian, who wrapped his arms around her, holding her so that she couldn't move. Both Shawn and Kim stood up just in time to see Edge setting up to spear Brit when Jeff grabbed Edge's feet from outside the ring, and pulled him out. Christian let Brit go and when he turned around all he heard was music—sweet chin music from Michaels who pinned him for the 1-2-3 after Jeff's Swanton bomb. Brittney and Kim ran into each others arms and did a little happy dance as the crowed cheered for Michaels and Jeff. After the match, the ref held up both Shawn and Jeff's arms but Jeff signaled for them to get into the ring. Kim hesitated but soon found Shawn's hand outstretched helping her into the ring. When she entered the ring, he took her by the hand pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear before letting her go. He gave Brittney a hug as well, who was now blushing from ear to ear. Jeff walked up to Kim and planted a kiss on her cheek, which immediately caught Shawn's eye. He frowned for a moment, feeling the jealously boiling up but compressed it just as quickly. _I'm married and I have a loving wife at home. _He smiled as all four of them exited the ring under a thunderous applause from the Atlanta crowd as they made their way back behind the curtains.

* * *

**AN: **_Updates may get slower. I am about to go on vacation soon and I won't be able to post. Sorry. Anyhow, I'll try to write at least one more chapter before my 3 week break---Bwahahahahaha REVIEW! That is all._


	8. A Change of Heart

* * *

**A Change of Heart...**

* * *

"You guys were awesome!" Jeff said as they were walking towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah, you two were something else," Shawn said.

"Thanks," Kim replied nervously. She was feeling sick all of a sudden and was really in no mood to talk. Jeff must have noticed it because he was now looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Kim, are you alright?" Jeff asked. He walked up to her and lifted her chin with his hand. Shawn stood there for a second and watched as Jeff pulled Kim into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and Shawn couldn't help but recall that night at the hotel, when she was in his arms nestled comfortably as he nipped at her neck.

Kim opened her eyes and saw Shawn looking right back at her. He looked hurt and slightly confused. Kim did not even realize that she was crying until Shawn mouthed "What's wrong", clearly not wanting Jeff to see. Kim shut her eyes, for it hurt too much to see Shawn and she was confused about her feelings for Jeff. She liked Jeff very much and he was single. It made perfect sense to want to be with him. On the other hand, seeing Shawn again awakened all the feelings that she spent a year trying to compress.

"Uh, Jeff…I'll…she and I need to talk so we'll catch you before we hit the road," Brittney said softly pulling Kim away from Jeff. "Uh, Shawn, it was really nice meeting you…again," she said laughing nervously. He smiled before he and Jeff made their way inside the men's locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Shawn sat down on a bench as Jeff walked by. Seconds later Hunter entered the locker room, but he was completely ignored by them both. Neither one said hello or anything.

"Uh, so I take it no one's in a cheery mood," Hunter said sarcastically. Jeff just continued to change while Shawn started taking off his boots and things. "Uh…great match you two had tonight. I loved the way the girls worked their magic. It was so…" Jeff slammed his locker shut and headed off to the back towards the showers. Shawn looked up but did not say anything.

"O…k…," Hunter said nervously. "I think I'll just sit down and shut up. Apparently, everyone's in a foul mood this evening," he said curtly.

"Look Hunter…"

"Whatever Shawn. I know what this is about. I saw they way you were looking at her."

"What?" Shawn asked annoyed.

"I was watching the match on the monitor in the back. You almost got a three count because you were watching the girl." Shawn let out a sigh. Hunter was right. He had not really been paying attention when Christian got him into a roll up, but was it that obvious? Hunter must have read his mind.

"Yes, Shawn, I noticed it and if I noticed it, then anybody with half a brain noticed it too."

"Hunter it's not…that big of a deal. I was just…surprised to see her. I wasn't expecting to see her…ever again," he said softly, now looking down at the floor. Hunter walked over and sat at a bench next to his friend.

"Hey buddy, it's alright. Just watch yourself from now on. She's a sweet gal and I didn't really expect you to ever really get over her. No one ever _really_ gets over someone. Just look at me and Steph."

"Yeah…but that's not really the issue tonight." At that moment, Jeff emerged from the shower looking somewhat pissed. He did not say anything, but Hunter could feel the tension that had just started to surface in the room. Jeff quickly dressed and made his way out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Wow. Somebody seems pissed."

"Thank you for noticing Hunter," Shawn snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't get all mad with me! I'm just trying to help. What's with Jeff anyway?"

"Uh…I'm not really sure."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not…"

"Liar."

"ALRIGHT! I THINK HE AND KIM HAVE BEEN DATING AND NOW…NOW HE'S PROBABLY PISSED AT ME FOR RUINING THE NIGHT!" he yelled.

"They're _dating?_" Hunter asked incredulously.

"So it seems."

"How do you…?"

"Because I saw them…I saw the way he looked at her in the ring…I saw the way he embraced her after the match…he even planted a kiss on her cheek earlier," Shawn said angrily.

"You sound a bit disturbed by all of this?"

"However did you come to that conclusion?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I just…forget it. And anyway I don't see what the problem is. After all, wasn't it _you_ that said you were trying to make your marriage work?" Hunter's words cut him like a knife. Once again, Hunter was right. When he returned from Miami last year, he was finally able to fix a few holes in his marriage and just the other day, his wife actually agreed to go with him to Orlando.

"Shawn, just…just be careful alright? In a situation like this, someone always gets hurt. That is when you have to know when to leave well enough alone."

"Just what are you saying Hunter?" Shawn asked angrily.

"I'm saying…if the girl and Jeff are a pair, then for your sake and the sake of your marriage, let it be."

"And what if I can't?"

"In the end, it's ultimately her decision." Hunter left the locker room leaving Shawn in a world of confusion and anger.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile…_**

------------------------------------------------------------

Brittney led Kim to a bench and they both sat down.

"Honey, what's wrong? I mean, I am pretty sure I know, but let it out, otherwise it's going to eat you alive," she whispered to her friend.

"I…don't know Brit. I…Shawn…something tells me that he…he still…" She stopped talking as her throat seemed to knot up and tears were falling steadily down her cheeks.

"Aw, hun I'm sorry. Yeah, I uh…I noticed it too," she said quickly. "I mean, I saw the way he was looking at you during the match. He almost screwed up and lost us the match," she said with a laugh. Kim did not say anything but continued to stare at a spot on the wall. "Kim…Jeff…"

"I like Jeff…a lot. And I feel like…maybe he likes me too, but I also feel bad because before tonight, I just knew I could make it work with Jeff and now…now I'm not so sure!" She turned to her friend and started weeping softly on her shoulder when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, teary eyed and saw Shawn standing over her. His hair was now dripping wet and he had put on some jeans and a Tee shirt.

"Uh…I'll leave you two to uh…I think I'll go get a drink," Brittney said quickly and took off down the hall.

"Uh…hi," Kim said , while quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. He sat down next to her moved a piece of hair out of her face. "How have you been?"

"I've been…good I guess. Same old same old…School's a bore, but always interesting with Brittney around." Shawn let out a laugh as Kim smiled.

"There's that pretty smile," he said with a grin. She quickly turned her head and looked at the floor.

"So…you and Jeff now huh?" he asked softly.

"I guess…I'm not really sure…I mean, I don't know. We're just…"

"Good friends right?" he asked but then added in almost a whisper, "just like we used to be". His words stung and the knot in Kim's throat just got bigger. She did not look up for the tears had started to fall once again. Shawn looked over and saw that she was crying.

"Hey, hey…it's alright," he whispered. She shook her head and continued to weep softly. Shawn stood up and squatted down in front of her. "Hey…look at me. It's okay."

When she did not look up, he raised her chin with his hand and their eyes met. It hurt Shawn so much to see her like this. Immediately, he felt a pang of guilt rise up. If he had not…it was his fault that she was like this. He loved her and yet he knew that they could never really be together…not right now and when he left her in Florida, he had figured that they could never be together and would therefore never see each other again.

Shawn found himself wiping her tears with his free hand and then running his fingers through her hair. She had reduced her crying to just small sobs and he smiled at her, glad that he was able to help calm her. Next thing he knew, he was leaning forward, planting small kisses on her forehead. She lifted her head a little and looked into his eyes. He lost himself and started brushing his lips against hers before pulling her into a deep kiss. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, running his fingers through her hair. The kiss ended just as quickly as both pulled away from each other. They both stood up in an awkward silence. Shawn was about to leave when Kim pulled him into a hug. It was over just like that.

"Shawn…In case…I just…I don't know when we'll see each other again. More than likely at Mania, but just in case…you be safe and…" He put a finger up at her lips, silencing her and then planted a kiss on her cheek before whispering, "And you do the same." With one last look they both went their separate ways; Kim in search of Brittney as Shawn left the arena.

* * *

**AN: **_Alright, that's the last post until the fall semester begins. Don't worry--the story's not over yet. We still have to make it to Wrestlemania. Boy what a road it's going to be. Anyway, if you are enjoying this story, please recommend it to your friends. I'm trying to reach a whole other level of writing and I need all the criticism I can get. So continue to read and review and in the meantime, you can read some of my other stories. Until next time...**Nefatiri.** _


	9. I Think About Us

**I Think About Us…**

* * *

Shawn was almost to his limo when he heard someone calling his name and crossing the almost empty parking lot.

"Hey Shawn, wait up! I need…we need to talk." Shawn looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Jeff. Shawn let out a sigh before turning to face Jeff. He had a feeling that he knew what this was about.

"Alright, so let's hear it. What do you want?"

"You know what I want," he said coldly walking closer to Shawn.

"Yeah, I do," Shawn said hotly, "but I want you to say it and make sure you're specific because…"

"Look Shawn, I know that…I mean, I saw you this evening."

"Saw me? Jeff…" Shawn let out a laugh before turning towards his limo.

"SHAWN I'M TRYING TO BE SERIOUS! LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! In case you didn't know, Kim and I are…"

"I know what you are!" Shawn snapped now turning back to face Jeff.

"Then why the damn attitude?" Shawn didn't say anything. He was so furious at the moment that he didn't know what to say. "Shawn, I saw you…during the match and afterwards. I…I saw the way you were looking at her." Jeff took a few more steps towards Shawn.

"And just what are you implying dear boy?" Shawn asked softly, his voice now clearly threatening.

"I wasn't _implying_ anything. I'm just…I would really appreciate it if…"

"If what?" Shawn had now dropped his bags and was staring Jeff down. Both men were now face to face standing inches apart.

"I didn't come out here to fight with you Shawn. You and I have been good friends for a while now and so I really would rather not do this." Jeff took a few steps back as Shawn turned to leave.

"I love my wife," he said before slamming the door to his limo and leaving.

------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a long night and he was glad that it was now over. He had been in the greatest of moods before tonight's tag match. His wife finally agreed to accompany him to a wrestling event and it just made his day. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to wine and dine with her. And yet…he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kim had looked this evening. The second he saw her all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her forever.

That's not something a married man should be thinking about. He kept trying to picture his wife smiling up at him after they've been out doing something fun but all the thoughts kept turning into Kim and how sad she was this evening. She was crying because her heart was broken—he broke her heart. She was young, barely legal and was too kind and sweet to be hurting the way she was hurting now. Then there was the kiss…He knew that he should not have kissed her. It wasn't intentional…or was it? The whole while he was talking to her, he had been thinking about their last kiss at the hotel in Miami. At one point the thought did in fact cross his mind to kiss her. _What am I doing? I love my wife more than anything_. With that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-------------------------------------

* * *

It had been two days since the Atlanta show and Kim had not heard from Jeff. Even though they hadn't formally declared themselves a couple, Kim was now starting to miss Jeff and worry about him. Kim sat on her bed staring out the window. It was raining and the rain somehow had a slight calming effect.

"Kim?" It was Brittney. She was now standing beside her bed watching her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. I know what you're about to say and I am fine."

"So how's Jeff? Has he called you today? He…does have your number _right_?"

"Yeah, he has my number but I'm afraid I haven't heard from him today." Kim quickly turned to face the window again as a tear started to fall.

"I'm sorry Kim. That jerk!"

"Brit…it's not that simple. Don't call him that…It's my fault," she said softly. Brittney sat down on the floor in front of her. Her long reddish hair was now pulled back into a pony and she was wearing her favorite pirate pjs.

"How is it your fault? You didn't do anything to him…and besides, it's not your fault that Shawn was staring at you the whole time."

"Yeah…it…is…sort of my fault but it was completely unintentional and…"

"Whoa chick. Slow down. Now tell me, how is it your fault? I didn't see you gazing longingly at Shawn." Kim could hear the sarcasm in Brit's voice and just shook her head.

"Well…Shawn and I…you left us alone and we said some things…they weren't bad things but I was crying and he was trying to comfort me and you know how I get…I let my guard down and…"

"Kim…KIM! Slow down! It's okay…I'm your best friend and I would never ever judge you for anything. Now what exactly happened between you and Shawn?"

"We kissed."

"O…K…so what's the big deal? I mean, I saw that he still cared for you and what's so bad about a good-bye kiss?" Kim turned and faced the window again.

"It was…something more than that," Kim whispered.

"Explain."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT! HE JUST…he was comforting me and I looked into his eyes. I got lost in his eyes…his touch and next thing I knew, his mouth was covering mine and we went for it!"

"Wow. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I know…I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that, we both know that we can't be together and we have established that…TWICE…but seeing him and then kissing him again…it brought back so much…so many memories. I love him Brit. I am now convinced that I'm still in love with him but I am pissed at myself because of the way I acted…around Jeff. I care for Jeff…I don't know if I love him the way I love Shawn, but I don't want things to change between Jeff and me. He cares for me so much—I can tell and I just feel like I am throwing it all away for someone I know I can't have!" Kim lied back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, fighting back the tears which were steadily building up.

"But Kim…you just have to give it some time. That's all you can do. You can't just expect your feelings for Shawn to go away in an instant. Surely Jeff can understand that." Kim closed her eyes and began to recall the last conversation that she had with Jeff. It was after Shawn had left the arena and she had went looking for Jeff in the men's locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kim?"_

"_Jeff I…"_

"_Don't say…you don't have to explain yourself."_

"_But Jeff, I really think that…"_

"_I saw him. I saw the way Shawn was looking at you tonight and I saw how you were desperately trying to avoid him." Jeff pulled her into hug and then released her seconds later. "Kim, I don't know what to call what we have but whatever it is I have grown to like it. It's been a while since I've been in a serious relationship and I always try and avoid situations…and circumstances that…"_

"_It's okay Jeff. I understand how you feel and I feel the same. After…past events I just don't see how I could put my heart out there again." Jeff touched Kim on the shoulder and slowly started pushing her back against the wall in the locker room. Jeff bent his head and planted a kiss on her neck._

"_Jeff…" He continued to place kisses on her neck while running a free hand down her side._

"_Jeff…"_

"_It's okay," he murmured. "I'm not going to…" He backed away and grinned. "Normally I would find this kind of thing very exciting but I have to…we need more time to figure things out."_

"_Uh…yeah, I guess," Kim said quickly._

"_Kim…before you go I need to know something." Kim looked up at Jeff nervously but nodded her head despite the sick feeling in her stomach. "Do you love Shawn?" Kim stared at him for a moment in shock. She was not expecting this kind of question and she really wasn't prepared to answer—not right now. It was too soon._

"_Jeff…I don't know what…"_

"_I'm not…trying to be an asshole or anything but Kim, I have to know how you feel about Shawn before something serious…I'm not trying to rush things but lately I've been thinking about you and me. I like you a lot Kim but after tonight, I'm just not so sure about things."_

"_But how can you ask me that? You know the story behind Shawn and me."_

"_Yes, I know that but I need to know what you are feeling right now—tonight. After seeing Shawn tonight, how are you feeling?"_

"_Jeff…" Kim let out a sob before looking away. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face when she told him she still loved Shawn. Even if she did lie, it would be written all over her face that she loved Shawn. It was best to just tell the truth but before she could answer, Jeff answered for her._

"_I see…," he whispered softly. Jeff walked closer to her, once again, backing her against the wall. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly and passionately, making her knees grow weak. He pulled away and smiled down at her before turning to leave._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------- _

"Kim? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well you just got so quiet all of a sudden. I was a bit concerned."

"I was just thinking…And anyway, enough about me. What's up with you and Derek?"

"Everything's ok I guess…He's just so…"

"Brittney, I've been meaning to ask you something. I've been hearing…things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a couple of the other volleyball girls were telling me that Derek has a tendency to get a little…uh…possessive."

"Well I don't know what you're getting at but he's not that way at all." Kim sat up on the bed and looked her friend in the eye.

"I believe you. Just…take care of yourself alright? I look out for you the way you look out for me." Brittney smiled up at her friend just as Kim's cell began ringing. Kim jumped off the bed and ran to her desk across the room. It was Jeff.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Kim. How are you?"

"Uh…I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah." There was a slight pause before Jeff spoke again. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to go…to…Wrestlemania this year." Kim dropped her phone onto the floor as Brittney ran up beside her.

"What? What? What? Tell me! Tell me! Never mind." Brittney picked the phone up off the floor.

"Hello Jeff, what's up? What did you say to her? Did you hurt her feelings?" she demanded.

"Hey! Don't start yelling at me! All I asked was whether or she wanted to go to Mania this year and I was about to see if you wanted to go but nooooooooooooooo, you had to get all…" Kim snatched the phone from Brittney.

"Jeff? It's me again. Sorry about that. Anyway, are you sure about this? I don't really think I deserve to…"

"No, don't say that. You are a wonderful person and a great friend. I am not about to let something like this come between us. I've been doing some serious thinking the past few days and I want to still be friends. I figure, there's always a chance that…you may grow to…but enough about that dammit; How about some Mania tickets for you and Brit?"

"Uh…well…"

"HELL YEAH!" Brittney screamed from behind.

"Then I'll be bringing your tickets by later today, but first I wanted to ask you a favor Miss Extreme," he said jokingly.

"Hmmm…a favor. Well, let's see…I normally don't do favors but I guess I could make an exception for a friend and a Mr. Wrestlemania," she said with a grin.

"So our boss, the honorable Vince McMahon is throwing this ball before Mania."

"Boy, you sure sound thrilled."

"Can't you feel my enthusiasm? Anyway, it is mandatory for all Mania participants to be there to drink and party then blah, blah, blah, you get the idea. I was hoping you would be my date for this event. We are being encouraged to bring dates, family, and close friends so I thought of you."

"Ah…well…it's not really my scene…what would I wear?"

"Don't worry. I got that covered just promise me you'll come?"

"Sure. Why not? Can't leave you hanging out to dry," she said curtly.

"So ask Brit if she wants…"

"HELL YEAH! YOU KNOW I DO!"

"Well there's your answer."

"Does she have a date?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I suppose she'll want to take Derek."

"Well, I'll get some things for you and Brit but Derek is on his own being as I've never met the guy." Kim let out a laugh as she saw Brit frown.

"Thanks Jeff. We'll be glad to go and hopefully have the time of our lives."

"I know we will. Later sweets."

"Later," she said softly and hung up the phone.

* * *

**AN:** _Ahhhh...the things that go on inside my head. Okay so let me say that I am sorry about the long wait. I still have another 8 days or so before I am back to my beloved DSL, however, I will have little time to write except on weekends. Sad I know...BUT I am making great progress with this story and I hope you all are lovin' it so far. This was a teaser. Don't you just love those? _


	10. Enough is Enough

**Enough is Enough...**

* * *

"Ugh! Class was such a bore! Tell me, why exactly do we have to take this chemistry class?" Brittney asked in an exasperated tone. Kim just shook her head as they headed back towards their dorm. They had just gotten out of their four hour night class that was chemistry. When they reached the dorm they were stopped by a voice that was none other than Jeff's.

"Well, well, if it isn't my beautiful divas?"

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Kim ran up to him and flung her arms around him happily. He returned the hug with one of his own and a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood…"

"Oh, stop! Why are you really here?"

"Let's see…Oh, yeah, so the ball that you two are going to is this Friday night at some huge casino that Vince has rented for the evening. I believe the two of you need some attire?" he replied.

"So you're British all of a sudden?" Brittney said with a laugh.

"I figure I might as well talk the talk. I hate these types of events. Not my style; go figure. Anyway, I have some things for the both of you. Mind you if you don't like it then blame my mother. She picked everything out." Jeff opened the back of his Tacoma and pulled out two black garment bags and handed them to Kim. He then reached for two more bags, one with shoes and the other Kim wasn't sure about.

"I'll get these," Brittney said, taking the bags with awe. "Wow. Jeff…this is…a lot of stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Oh, can't forget the most important things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Mania tickets. "Don't lose these. If you do then you are shit out of luck…seriously. These tickets have been sold out for months and there's no way Vince will let you inside the arena unless you're performing."

"We won't lose them," Kim said softly. "Thank you Jeff."

"Yeah, thanks Jeff. You really are…"

"Yes, I know. I'm great and I should be a god but…"

"Um…don't push it," Brittney said curtly.

"Well ladies I hate to cut the evening short but I gotta go pack. I'll pick you up Thursday afternoon and we'll drive down there…unless you wanted to drive yourself."

"Hmmm…well, I don't plan on staying longer than I need to…I think I'll drive myself, but we'll follow you. How much are we going to…?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be taken care of…whatever you need. You and Brittney will have your own room. It's already been paid for."

Jeff walked up to Brittney and gave her a hug and then gave Kim a warm hug. "Go try on your things. Call me tomorrow if they don't fit or you need something else." Both Brittney and Kim beamed as Jeff drove off and they headed up the stairs.

"Well, I was about to ask which was which but I see that the bags have names on them. Here Kim, this one's yours." Brittney and Kim switched garment bags and started to unzip them.

"Oh my fucking…OH WOW!" Brittney squealed as she revealed a beautiful black dress. It was long with a side long slit that looked as if it would come to her knees. The neckline had a vicious v-neck that easily complimented the fact that it was sleeveless. The polyester and satin was just the right material.

"Wow. That is going to look so good on you," Kim said. She was in awe at the dress, for it must have cost a fortune.

"Oh, well, this explains a lot. It's made by Vera Wang. How cool is that?!" Brittney exclaimed. Kim turned and started to unzip her garment bag. It revealed a gorgeous pink cocktail dress. The front was like a halter so most of her back would be out. The dress was also a combination of polyester and satin so it felt smooth in her hands. The dress was trimmed slightly on the right side so that there was an uneven cut in the front.

"Wow! That is so beautiful!!!"

"Yeah…it is. So have you looked at the shoes?"

"Yeah, they're over here. We both have matching strapped heeled shoes to match and don't you worry cause they are GEORGEOUS!!!!" Kim was no longer paying attention. She was staring at the other bag of unopened goods. She picked up the bag and pulled out two small boxes. Her heart seemed to stop momentarily.

"Uh…you open them" Kim said nervously. Brittney opened the first box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with matching earrings. The necklace had a butterfly shaped pendant on it and the earrings were small, silver butterflies. The other box had the same things in it.

"Well, so I guess he does care about me!" Brittney said laughing. "These are so beautiful! I cannot wait til Friday!"

"Yeah, me neither," Kim said, smiling down at her other necklace that was already around her neck.

* * *

-----------------------------

* * *

"Dad…so can I go?" Shawn let out a sigh as he put down his newspaper to address his son.

"Son, I really can't answer that right now."

"But dad, why can't I? I want to go! All my friends are going! WHY??? WHY???"

"Lower your voice before your mother…"

"Before I what?" Shawn groaned as his wife entered into the living room and stood in front of him. She was staring back and forth between him and his son.

"Nothing honey. Michael and I were just talking…"

"So it seems. What about me? What are you hiding from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was…" Shawn started to explain but his son cut him off.

"DAD WON'T LET ME GO TO MANIA!" Michael was now at the point of tears and was staring wildly at his mother. "Ma…please…I wanna…"

"No," she said softly.

"But…"

"I said no and do not bring it up anymore." Michael shot his dad a disgusted look before running out of the living room. Shawn let out a sigh before turning his attention to his wife.

"I still don't see why he can't go with us."

"Have you forgotten? I'm not going to stay…"

"I know that but I mean I can watch him after you leave. Let me take him to the show and…"

"Shawn, why do you have to be so difficult? We've already had this discussion and you know how I feel." Shawn closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. He was so tired of having this argument and it was getting old.

"Rhi, if you keep telling him no he's going to start resenting you."

"Oh, so you're saying _I'm_ the bad guy now?"

"Rhi, you know that's not what I…"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN SHAWN? TELL ME WHAT DID YOU…?"

"There's no need to yell…"

"WELL IT SEEMS TO ME THAT THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO HEAR ME IS TO YELL! APPARENTLY YOU ARE A LITTLE HARD OF HEARING SOMETIMES!" Shawn threw his paper aside and stood up to face his wife.

"Will you please stop yelling?" he asked through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry if I…"

"Yeah, that's what you always say and yet you continue to go against everything I say or do," she replied sarcastically, rolling her icy blues.

"But we are in a marriage and marriage is about compromise. I always go along with what you say and do but Rhi…sometimes…" Shawn walked away from his wife for the anger was just bursting to come out. He ran a hand through his hair and then smiled to himself. It was silent in the room for several seconds before Shawn faced his wife again. In a calm voice he said, "He's going with us."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," he replied in a soft yet chilling voice. "He is also my son and for a long time I have been going along with what you deemed is best for him. Well, not this time. He needs to see what I do for a living, why we live the way we do, and why I am constantly on the road."

"BUT…!"

"I don't want to hear it Rhi. He's going whether you like it or not." Shawn turned and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Fine," his wife said curtly, "but you two can go alone. I'm not coming." She folded her arms and stared her husband down.

"What?"

"I said I am not going. Get the picture?" Shawn quickly crossed the room and stood in front of his wife.

"I need you to go."

"Well, then our son stays home."

"That's not fair."

"Oh, yes it is."

"So you're using this as an excuse to back out I see."

"That's not…"

"Fair?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "We both can stand here and toy with each other all night but really, I'd prefer not to." Shawn took his wife by the hand but she jerked it away. "You are impossible sometimes!"

"Oh, am I? Go find someone else to join you. Apparently, I don't mean very much to you otherwise you'd care about my feelings."

"OH SERIOUSLY RHI, WILL YOU STOP IT?!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"I'M NOT…Rhi I am tired of this! I've had enough! Just…just drop the act! I am taking our son and you are going with me."

"I am not going and you can't make me," she said in a threatening tone. Shawn took a step back from his wife and frowned. Then he smirked at her.

"I would advise you to come with me."

"_Advise me_? Just who do you think you are?"

"Nobody but me darling but I am being serious. I suggest you accompany me. I won't be responsible for what happens if you're not there." He quickly looked away from his wife. He had probably said too much but right now, he was too angry to care. She was his wife and she ought to be jumping with joy since he's trying to show her off.

"Are you threatening me? Is there…Are you _cheating_ on me?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that I was."

"But you implied…"

"Take it however you like, but I'm just telling you it would be in your best interest to come with me. That's all I'm saying." She looked at him with utmost disgust before turning and marching up the stairs. Seconds later Shawn heard a door slam shut. "Guess I'm on the sofa tonight," he said with a sigh.

Shawn sat back down in his usual chair and closed his eyes. His wife could be so difficult at times but he didn't care—not this time. His son wanted to go and since he was old enough, he needed to go. Then there was the ball…yes, his wife needed to go. She had no idea how much he needed her. Shawn was sure Kim would be there alongside Jeff. It was already going to be hard enough seeing her again, but seeing her with Jeff will only make it worse. If Rhi is there then he could spend his time focused on her instead of Kim and Jeff.

---------------------------

Shawn stood up and made his way up the stairs and into his son's room. His son was still crying when he opened the door but quickly turned his head to hide the tears.

"Hey, can I come in?" Shawn asked softly.

"Yeah, sure."

Shawn walked in and sat on the bed next to his son. Michael had now buried his face into his DX pillow, not wanting to look at his dad.

"You're going with me to Mania this year," he said slowly, running his fingers through his son's wavy blonde hair.

"Really? You mean it!" Michael sat up in the bed, now beaming at his dad excitedly.

"Yes," Shawn said with a laugh. "You're really going."

"But mom…what about…does she know that…?"

"Yes, she knows and no, she does not approve, but I have decided to go against her on this one. I think it's time you learned what my job is all about."

"Thanks dad!" Michael threw his arms around his dad before lying back onto the bed. "Will I get to meet DX? My friends think DX is the coolest!"

"Uh…sure…I'll see what I can do," Shawn said with a laugh. Shawn kissed his son on the head before tucking him in. He closed the door and headed off towards his bedroom. His wife was already in bed pretending to be asleep. Shawn pulled off his clothes until he was wearing only his boxers. He climbed into bed next to his wife and put his arms around her. She stiffened a little at his touch.

"Don't touch me."

"Stop fighting me," he whispered.

"I'm not fighting. I just don't want to be touched."

"Fine. Good night." He rolled over away from her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: **_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I just went for it and everything sort of fit. I absolutely loved writing the argument...But anyway, hope you're enjoying this. Tell me what you think. What you like...don't like... The **WWE Ball** chapters will be very interesting...I promise! So expect the unexpected...then again, you know me... _


	11. Night At The Ball Part I

** Night at the Ball Part I...**

****

* * *

****

"This is going to be great! I am so excited!" Brittney exclaimed.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. Kim, I hope you don't mind but I'm not much of a dancer."

"Jeff, if you think for one second that I got dressed up just to make you look pretty then you are sadly mistaken. It won't kill you to dance with me at least once."

"It could," he whispered softly in her ear. Kim laughed as she studied him. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue striped tie. He was not wearing the jacket but the light blue vest over his white button down was perfect for him. His hair was actually one color, a navy blue that he had gelled back nicely showing off its waviness. Jeff, Kim, Brittney, and Derek were inside a limo headed for the Ritz Casino for the ball. A few minutes later they spotted Vince McMahon's limo.

"Looks like we're at the right place. Ole Vinny Mac's already here."

"I cannot believe I am about to meet Vince McMahon," Derek said.

"You might…if you behave yourself," Brittney said curtly. The limo stopped in front of the Ritz and the driver let them out.

"Valle parking sirs and ladies."

"No problem." Jeff took Kim by the arm and led the way into the casino.

"Wow. This is…" The place was huge. As soon as they walked through the double doors, which were made of glass, they were inside a huge ballroom. Five golden chandeliers were high up on the ceiling as well as silver and gold disco balls. The lights from the casino had the place lit up like Vegas. There were small, circular tables set up outside the ballroom floor with baby blue cloth and candles. There was also a bottle of red or white wine on each table in a tub of ice. The ballroom had a staircase on each side that led to the dance floor from the second floor, which was where the casino was located. The staircase was decorated beautifully with blue, silver, and white flowers and candles. On the right and left sides of the room were huge plasma screens which showed everything that the dance cam caught on camera.

"Hey look! We're on the screen!" Brittney exclaimed. Sure enough, the screen showed Kim and Jeff side by side with Brittney and Derek.

"You guys look good up there." Jeff turned and was greeted by his brother Matt.

"Thanks bro," he said slapping his brother a high-five. "So where's your date?"

"Uh…she's over there chatting with Trish." Jeff looked over his shoulders and saw Melina. He frowned for a second.

"Melina?"

"Yeah, problem?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…just figured…never mind."

"So who are your buddies?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Matt this lovely lady right here is Kim."

"Nice to meet you Matt," she said shaking his hand.

"Mon cher mademoiselle," he replied shaking her hand and then kissing the back of it.

"Hey, hey! Are you trying to make me look bad?" Jeff exclaimed pushing his brother aside.

"It's what I do best. And this lovely lady?" Matt asked, staring at Brittney. Before Jeff could answer, Brittney stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"Uh…Hi. I'm…I'm Brittney," she said nervously.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said kissing the back of her hand. Derek shifted nervously before shaking Matt's hand. "So why are we just standing here? We should be dancing and having cocktails."

"Yeah, whatever. You know this isn't my scene."

"Yeah, well might as well make the best of it. I'm gonna go and get Melina. I like this song. See you on the dance floor."

"Shall we?"

"Of course," Kim said smiling. Jeff led her to the middle of the floor where some couples were already dancing to the song that had already begun to play.

_The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you've got  
Your love has captured me_

"You know, this song really is nice. Not what you'd normally find inside my i-Tunes but it fits the occasion," Jeff said pulling Kim closer to him.

_  
Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

She placed her head on his chest and listened to the words. Soon she was lost in the song and in Jeff's touch.

_  
Lying here next to you  
Time just seems to fly_

Jeff rested his chin upon her shoulder and started caressing her back.

_  
Needing you more and more  
Let's give love a try_

Seconds later there was a loud applause. Both Jeff and Kim looked up to see Shawn and his wife walk into the ballroom. The camera crew had surrounded them and was getting pictures.

"Why the big entrance?" Brittney asked. She and Derek were dancing near Jeff and Kim but had stopped to see what the commotion was all about.

"Not his fault. He's facing Edge for the WHC this Sunday. As number one contender he's going to get media attention whether he wants it or not," Matt replied.

"Oh, well let's get back to the dancing," Kim said quickly, putting her arms around Jeff.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Honey, I thought you said there wasn't going to be any media around," Rhi asked hotly. Rhi and Shawn had just finished giving an interview and were now seated at a table in a corner near the staircase.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't know Vince was going to have media here. I figured it would just be a few camera men…nothing outside the regular Monday night crew," Shawn replied soothingly. He proceeded to open up a bottle of wine and poured a small drink for him and his wife. Seconds later they were being greeted by Hunter.

"Good evening Shawn…Rhi." He nodded in her direction. "How are things?"

"Good. Everything's good," Shawn replied as Hunter took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, that's what _he_ says."

"Rhi…"

"I'm going to chat with Stephanie." She quickly got up and left the table. Shawn let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, cheer up buddy. She'll be alright."

"I hope so. Everything's been crazy the last few days." The two sat there in silence for a moment, listening to the music playing in the background.

_Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts in love will find  
True love  
In a special way_

"Luther Vandross and Beyonce…beautiful song. I believe I've heard it somewhere."

"Yeah…my wedding," Shawn replied, still not looking up.

"Yeah, well I know two people who seem to be enjoying it very much."

"Oh, really? Obviously not my wife."

"No…but I think Kim will do." Shawn lifted his head and started looking around. It didn't take him long to spot Kim and Jeff on the dance floor. Kim had her head on Jeff's chest and it looked as though he was whispering something in her ear as he proceeded to caress her back. Shawn looked away quickly and let out a small breath.

"So it seems."

"You aren't jealous are you?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Why would I be?" Shawn glanced around looking for his wife and spotted her chatting with his opponent for Wrestlemania Adam Copeland. "She knows better than that!" Shawn said angrily. Hunter turned to see what Shawn was griping about.

"Yeah, that doesn't look to good, but it'll be alright. Just loosen up. Don't let your wife ruin the evening. You should go dance or something. The Main Event shouldn't be sitting in a corner all by himself."

Shawn turned his attention back to the dance floor, his eyes on Kim. She looked so beautiful, as usual. Her long dark hair was hanging down her back in crinkles covering most of her skin. Her pink dress fit perfectly, highlighting her curves with every swish of the dress. Her eyes were open instead of closed on Jeff's chest—Shawn figured she was just enjoying the scenery.

_Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
And all the while inside  
I knew this was real (got to be real)  
The way you make me feel (you know)  
My baby, my baby, my baby, my love_

Shawn watched as Jeff planted a kiss on Kim's neck. She closed her eyes for a second and then backed away looking up at him. She let out a laugh as the song ended and they moved away from the dance floor followed by her friends and then Matt and Melina.

"Shawn, if your wife sees you, you know you're going to be in hot water."

"What? What are you talking about Hunter?" He quickly tore his gaze from Kim and turned his attention to his best friend.

"Shawn, you are ridiculous, you know that? You have got to do a better job at hiding your emotions."

"Uh…"

"Kim. I saw you…again."

"Hunter, I don't feel like getting into this tonight," Shawn said angrily.

"You want her don't you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You heard me."

"I don't…"

"Well then you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of the relationship that she has with Jeff."

"I'm not jealous of anything. I have my wife and I am happy."

"Yeah, man. Keep telling yourself that. I tell you what, how about you go and try dancing with your wife. It will put your mind at ease."

"I'm not going to beg her to do anything. I am way past that little game." Shawn glanced over and saw that his wife was making her way to the dance floor with Adam, formally known as Edge.

"Dancing with the enemy. Boy does she love pushing your buttons. What's that all about?"

"Michael. I am letting him come to Mania this year and she doesn't like it. We had a huge argument about it and I won…barely."

"Oh, ok. So how did you get her to come here tonight? If I know her, she threatened to stay home."

"I…uh…told her that it was in her best interest to come."

"In her best interest?"

"Yeah, something like that. She figured I was _implying_ that I am cheating on her."

"Were you?"

"No, it was more of me telling her in so many words that I needed her here to keep me out of trouble."

"More like she's here to make sure you don't get Kim alone."

"You know I would never…that's not my style."

"Love's a funny thing."

"I didn't say that I was…"

"You didn't have to. Anyway, my wife is paging me for a dance so I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Alright bro."


	12. Night At The Ball Part II

**Night At The Ball Part II…**

* * *

Jeff stood at the snack bar and took a look around. He watched as Kim socialized with some of the other divas. He also spotted his brother chatting it up with some of the other guests and camera men. He finally spotted Shawn sitting at a small table in the corner near the stairs. He wasn't drinking but he was sitting with his head down. Jeff frowned and looked around for Shawn's wife. She was on the dance floor moving to a slow song with Edge. She seemed to be having a great time.

"Hi Jeff!"

"Oh, hey Melina. What's up baby girl?"

"I just know you didn't call me baby girl," she said with a smile.

Jeff laughed but couldn't help but to notice how good she looked tonight. Her normally big, bushy hair was pulled up with a few curls dangling on the left side of her face. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress with some red hoops to match. Her make up was light yet beautiful.

"Sorry if I offended you," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's the deal with you standing off all by yourself? This is the first time I've seen you alone all night."

"Well, some of the ladies wanted a word with Kim and Brit so they're off chatting it up."

"That's cool, but you seem disturbed about something."

"Why you say that?"

"The frown on your face. What's really bothering you?" she asked, lightly touching his arm.

"It's Shawn," he said softly.

"Oh…oh, yeah. I kind of noticed it too," she winced. "Why is he sitting all alone? I could have sworn I saw him come here with his wife."

"From the looks of it, she's working her ass off to piss him off."

"What a shame. He's such a good guy and fine as hell. I should go and pay him some attention. That might get her attention," she said with a grin.

"You know…that may not be such a bad idea." Jeff watched as Melina strolled off towards Shawn's table. _Maybe she can get his wife's attention._

* * *

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------_

_------------ _

"I'm ready to go," Derek said quietly.

"I'm not. You can leave if you'd like but I'm not."

"I drove you here. You have no choice but to leave with me," he said with a smirk. They were in the far corner of the right side of the room talking near the stairs.

"What is your problem? For the past couple of days you've been giving me a hard time and I don't like it. I like you a lot but you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"I get on your nerves huh? You're the one with the fucking attitude all the time."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now I am tired of the games. You brought me here to have a good time and all you've done all night is flirt with everyone in range with a dick."

"I HAVE NOT! I HAVEN'T DANCED WITH ANYONE BUT YOU ALL NIGHT SO HOW CAN YOU SAY I'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE ALL NIGHT?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Jeff. You'd fuck him if you had the chance," he said coldly.

"So that's what this is all about. You're pissed off because I won't sleep with you. With that attitude it will never happen."

"I feel like I deserve it after tonight. Most girls give it up after a few dates. We've been together for quite a while and you should be offering to give it up."

"FUCK YOU! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO KIM…"

"You see, that's your problem. Always listening to your little friend…she doesn't care about you."

"She cares more than you do!" Brittney cried.

"You little bitch! After all I've done for you and you treat me this way." Next thing she knew, Derek had drew back and slapped her in the face. Then he grabbed her by the arm and was about to drag her out through a back door when a pair of hands grabbed him and pushed him against the wall behind the stairs.

"Hey man! Get your fucking hands off…"

"If you ever, _ever_ put your hands on her again I'll kick your fucking ass. Do you understand me asshole?" Derek didn't say anything but received a punch in the face before being thrown out the back door. "Security, take care of him for me will you please."

"Yes sir." The guards grabbed Derek and took him away.

"Hey, hey look at me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm ok." Matt lifted Brittney's chin with his hand and saw that she had been slapped.

"I can't believe that little prick did this to you," he said coldly, caressing the place where she'd been hit. Brittney was near tears now and turned away from Matt.

"Thank…thank you for…"

"No…it's alright. Let's get you out of here alright? I don't want anyone to see you like this." He took her hand and led her out through the back towards the parking lot.

* * *

----------------------------------------------

------------

-----

"I'm back!" Kim said with a grin.

"Did you have a good time with the ladies?"

"Yeah, I did, but I saw Matt hurry off somewhere and haven't seen him since."

"Hmmm…that's strange. Maybe I'll give him a call in a few. I don't see Brittney or Derek anywhere either," he said curiously.

"There's no telling where those two headed off to," Kim said rolling her eyes.

Jeff just shook his head and laughed. He chanced a glance at Shawn's table and saw that he still had his head down and his wife was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw Melina standing alone drinking some punch and let out a sigh. He couldn't stand to see his friend being toyed with and he knew the only person who could brighten his evening was Kim.

"Hey sweets, I need you to do me a favor," he said softly, placing a small peck on her cheek.

"Ok," she said with a laugh. "What do you need?"

"I need you to go over there with Shawn and spend some time with him."

"Huh?" She looked up at him confused. "Wha…why?"

"I just think…he needs a friend right now…he needs you," Jeff replied softly. "Just…just trust me alright. I know what I'm asking is a lot considering everything that's happened but…he needs you right now." Jeff gave her one last hug before walking off towards Melina.

"What's wrong Jeffy?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I think Shawn's about to get just what he needs."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Shawn heard someone else pull up a chair and sit down at his table.

"Hunter, I don't want to talk about it…"

"It's…it's me," Kim said nervously. Shawn sat up and saw that it was indeed Kim.

"Uh…hey, there," he said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm okay but are you ok?" she asked. She looked so sad and had reached out grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

He did not want to make her feel bad so he decided to lie instead. In reality, he wasn't exactly okay. His wife had been dancing the night away with everyone but him in retaliation to get him to take little Michael back home, but that wasn't going to happen. He had already made up his mind and he didn't care what she did.

"Liar," she said softly. Shawn looked away before he could meet her eyes. "Shawn, please talk to me." He looked up and she was looking right back at him, her eyes full of concern. She was now caressing the back of his hands in hopes of comforting him.

"It's nothing sweetie. I'm just…paying for my stubbornness," he said softly.

"Well, I say we talk about it on the dance floor."

"I'd rather not."

"Please…dance with me." He looked up at her and just couldn't say no. He took her hand as she led him to the middle of the dance floor. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest as the music began to play.

_Remember when the first day when I met you  
I looked in your eyes  
That's when I truly knew_

"You know, this is the first time I've danced all night," he said with a grin. He was now starting to feel a little better after having been in that corner all evening.

"I feel special then."

_Could not say a thing cuz I felt the same  
I didn't even know your name  
But I already claimed ya  
You were so excellent (So excellent)  
Magnificent (Magnificent)  
So eloquent (So eloquent)  
You must have been heaven sent_

"You are special. You should feel that way all the time."

"I'm glad you think so," she said grinning.

"Oh, I know so darling." Kim sighed and relaxed a little more in his arms. He pulled her a little closer and started caressing her back.

"Shawn, why were you alone all evening?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"My wife and I…had a little disagreement about our son earlier this week. I usually let her win but not this time."

"Oh, I see. That's no reason for her to abandon you all evening," she said softly. "You looked so sad. I don't like seeing you that way." Tears were now forming under her eyelids and Shawn's heart just wanted to melt.

_Cuz right then I knew it was on, knew it was on  
Cuz when we kiss  
It was on, it was on, it was on_

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You worry too much," he said softly.

"I can't help it."

_  
We fell so deep in love  
We fell in love with one kiss_

He pushed her away and looked down at her. Tears were streaming down her face. He took his hand and wiped them away, resisting the urge to kiss them. He quickly looked away as she placed her head back on his chest.

_  
And when we touched  
We were makin' love, makin' love, makin' love_

"Wrong song to be playing right now," he whispered, leaning his head close to her shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied in barely a whisper. She had stopped crying and now had her eyes closed, lost in the moment.

_  
Until the break of dawn  
We fell in love with one kiss  
We fell in love with just one kiss_

"Do you think that's possible?" she asked softly. "Falling in love with one kiss…?"

"Oh, I know it's possible," he replied. "It's happened to me before."

"Your wife huh?"

"Actually, I was talking about you," he whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

_So meaningful, so sexual  
My heart and soul, the love is fire  
Can't wait to get you home  
Yeah, you know it's on, the love is strong  
And when we kiss I gotta say I'm lovin' it  
_

Kim exhaled slowly as Shawn kissed her neck. It felt so good…so right and she never wanted it to end. She responded by running a finger down his spine.

"You have no idea how good that felt," he whispered in her ear. He straightened up suddenly as he realized that they were still in the ballroom. He laughed. "I almost forgot where we were. I was picturing us somewhere else."

"Really? Where did you have in mind?" she asked grinning up at him.

"Uh…well, it's a secret," he said with a smirk.

_Girl, you're beautiful  
And you remind me of a diamond the way you shine  
You know that I wanna make you mine_

"I can keep a secret," she whispered softly.

"I was picturing us back at my house in Texas," he whispered.

"Oooo, fun fun! What were we doing?" she whispered back, still caressing his back.

_  
So come home with me for eternity  
Forever be in L-O-V-E  
So turn off the lights_

"I was making love to you," he whispered softly in her ear. She pulled away and looked up at him. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to do. She pulled him into a hug and closed her eyes again, picturing him…picturing them both that night at the hotel.

_Now that you're right here  
I wanna see you kissing me everywhere  
Let's turn off the lights  
Let's set the mood for kissing all night  
Oh, I'd love to kiss you_

She could see him pushing her back against the wall and planting soft kisses on her neck…running his hands down her back and caressing her buttocks. She let out a soft moan and soon felt Shawn's lips on her neck. Her knees started to weaken and she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

_I think I love you  
I think I love you  
I think I L-O-V-E Y-O-U_

Shawn felt Kim embrace him stronger and was instantly aroused. The smell of her hair, the touch of her hands, and the feel of her breasts up next to him…she was driving him insane.

"Shawn?" Kim was now looking up at him dreamily. "I think I…I think I'm in lo…" He quickly covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. Seconds later he pulled away from her and noticed that the song had just come to an end. He looked around and saw that his wife was staring at them from the other side of the room and then it hit him—He had just made his life at home a living hell by kissing another woman. Kim saw his pale face and turned to see an angry Rhi marching their way.

"Oh, no," Shawn groaned.

"It's okay," Kim whispered. "It was my fault…I should not have…"

"No, never your fault. Here we go…," he whispered as his wife marched up.

"So is this the _other_ woman you spoke of the other day?" she asked calmly.

"No, and can we not do this in here please?"

"Why shouldn't we? You had no problem kissing her in front of everyone. Why not handle it here."

"Uh…Mrs. Michaels please, it wasn't…"

"And just who the hell are you? Wait a sec, Shawn…she doesn't look much older than our son."

"I'm twenty one for your information," Kim said hotly. "And I don't think age matters. You're what? Thirty something and acting like a teenager. Real mature woman."

"And Shawn's what? About twenty one years older than you? Can't you find someone your own age to put up with you?"

"PUT UP WITH ME? You got a lot of nerve. It's Shawn that's been putting up with _you_ all evening. It's a shame that you didn't dance with your own husband not one time this evening."

"Your point is?" Rhi snapped.

"My point is that you have a good man who loves you more than anything in this world and you neglect him and treat him like shit, and for what? Just because you can't have it your way? Get real! He's the one taking care of you!"

"Oh so that's why you're after him? Can't find your own man to take care of you?" she asked curtly.

"Actually, I don't need a man to take care of me but if one were to come along, I'd be stupid not to snatch him up and love him and care for him like I'm supposed to."

"Rhi…" Shawn started but was immediately cut off.

"I'm leaving Shawn. Have a nice night with your Lolita. Oh, and I'm talking our son with me."

"Like hell you are."

"We'll see," she said marching off the dance floor. Shawn groaned and turned to Kim.

"I'm so…I'm sorry that you got caught up in the middle…I never should have…I knew this was a bad idea."

"Us dancing?"

"Me being here period. I am glad that I got a chance to see you but I'm not…I'm not completely over you and dancing with you tonight just made matters worse."

"Shawn, it's ok. Don't worry about that. You have to go and save your marriage."

"But what if I don't want to?" He was staring at her with nothing but pure hunger. She felt the same and had almost told him that she loved him, but now…now was not the time. There would never be time because of his marriage and her values.

"Think of your son," she said softly. Shawn closed his eyes and sighed. "Go. Your son is the most important thing right now."

He looked at her with a sad expression on his face. Kim walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before whispering, "Go". He looked at her one last time before hurrying off the dance floor and out the front doors. Kim stood there almost in tears before she felt a pair of hands pushing her off the dance floor.

"I saw everything and I am so sorry." Kim looked up and saw that it was Melina. Melina steered her to a table at the back of the room and they sat down. "You really love him don't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes," she managed before turning to cry on Melina's lap.

* * *

**AN:** _Gotta love that Rhi! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There's still a part III, but it's not quite ready. I am tweaking it a bit. Leave your thoughts, love, flame, whatever. That is all._


	13. Needing You

**Needing You…**

* * *

There was complete silence as Matt and Brittney rode inside the limo except for the stifling sobs. Brittney was still sobbing after what had just happened between her and Derek. Matt listened to her cry and just couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had spotted them off in the corner on the plasma TV. They looked like they were having a serious discussion. Matt had a bad feeling about it but was pissed that he didn't get there sooner to stop Derek. He hated seeing women treated badly and it just broke his heart to hear Brittney sobbing. He was glad when the limo stopped and they had arrived at the Hyatt. He got out and led Brittney to his room on the eighth floor.

"Matt, you really didn't have to…"

"No, it's alright. I didn't want anyone to see you like this. With all the media being there everything would have been a big mess. You didn't need all that grief and neither does Mr. McMahon." He led her to a red couch in his suite and she sat down. "I'm going to get some water and things to clean you up."

Seconds later he returned carrying a bowl of warm water with a wash cloth, some oil, and a glass of water. He squeezed the rag a little and began to wash her face. Her face was slightly swollen but he could tell that she was very beautiful. She shivered a little as he wiped her face.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you? I know it stings, but that's because of the oil…"

"No…no, I'm fine…"

She looked up at him for the first time all night. She was very beautiful and her eyes were a beautiful piercing, green that seemed to stare right through him. He paused for a moment and took her in. She was no longer crying and seemed to have relaxed. He started to caress the side of her face and noticed that the swelling had gone down some. His hand made its way down to her neck and she closed her eyes. Matt smiled to himself and withdrew his hand. She opened her eyes suddenly.

"Uh…thanks…I'm…I'll be fine now."

"You're welcome. I'll go put…" Brittney's cell phone started ringing. "You might want to answer that. It may be your roomie looking for you. You don't have to tell what happened if you're not ready…or I could get it." Judging by the look on her face she did not want to talk with anyone right now. Matt picked up the phone and answered instead.

"Hey, this is Matt."

"Matt huh? You must be the little bitch that hit me earlier tonight."

"What the fuck? Who is this?"

"Tell Brittney I'll be waiting for outside the hotel. She owes me something," he said laughing maniacally.

"Listen here you bastard, you will not touch her!" Matt turned to see Brittney shaking nervously, with tears falling down her face. Matt moved away from her and spoke softly into the phone. "I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her."

"What's it to you? You just met the little whore tonight. She can't mean that much to you can she? Oh, wait, you must be getting' some. Damn. I should just…"

"You should just watch your mouth. I don't care if I just met her tonight. Any friend of my brothers is a friend of mine and I am not playing with you. If you dare…"

"How are you going to stop me? She's got to come out sometime you know." Matt hung up the phone and went back over to Brittney.

"Matt, what did…what did he say? I'm so scared Matt…He's going to hit me again isn't he?"

"Calm down. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. He is _not_ going to hit you or do anything to you _ever_ again."

"But…you can't…"

"You're staying with me tonight. I can't let you leave until morning."

"I can't stay here. What about…?"

"I am here alone so it'll be nice to have some company," he said with a smile. She still wasn't convinced and so he took her hands and looked her in the eye. "Look, if I let you leave here tonight and something happens to you then I'll never be able to forgive myself. If you are worried about a girlfriend or something then don't. I don't have one. You can sleep in the bed and I'll crash on the sofa."

"Yeah, but…" He put a finger to her lips.

"No more buts. You're staying. You can sleep in some of my things." Matt went to the closet and took out a black silk button-up shirt. "Well, this is all I have that may be comfortable. You can change in the back."

"Thanks." She took the shirt and made her way into the bathroom to wash up and change.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and Matt couldn't help but to stare. The shirt came down just barely to her knees revealing long, beautiful legs. Her hair had been brushed and was hanging gracefully down, partially covering her breast area. She still looked nervous but was very cute. She looked up and met his eyes and her cheek flushed a rosy pink color. She turned and started towards the bed and Matt caught a glimpse of her lacey red undies. Matt closed his eyes and cursed himself for looking and being a perve. Tonight was not the night to be a perve. She needed a friend and a protector and that's just what he was going to be. She turned the covers back and got into bed. Matt walked over and started tucking her in. He was about to walk away when she said in barely a whisper, "Please don't leave me."

He looked down at her and saw that she still looked very frightened. "I wasn't going to go far…I'll be able to see you from the…"

"Don't go." She was near tears and he couldn't take it.

"I'll be right back. I promise," he said softly, removing a piece of hair out of her face. He went back up front to make sure the door was locked. Then he made a call to his brother leaving a message on his voice mail explaining what had happened. He turned off all the lights except the small light in the restroom, then he climbed onto the bed next to Brittney.

"You can sleep under the covers you know. You won't be offending me," she said softly. "And take off those dress clothes." Matt just laughed.

"Are you sure? I give you my word that I won't…"

"I know. I trust you with my life," she said softly.

Matt stripped down until he was in his boxers then climbed into bed and under the covers. He was sure to leave some space between him and Brittney. He was about to roll over and close his eyes when he heard Brittney sniff. She had started crying again but was trying to hide it. Matt rolled over and put an arm around her pulling her close to him.

"I'm here," he whispered in her ear. "I promise not to let anything happen to you." She relaxed and leaned back against him. He placed his hand on her stomach and minutes later she was sound asleep.

Matt rubbed her tummy and buried his nose in her hair. She smelled so sweet and he was starting to regret the compromising position he was in. His nose finally found skin, the back of her neck which he couldn't resist planting a kiss there. She shifted a little and Matt jumped. He had almost awakened her, a sign that he needed to control himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep minutes later, wondering what the next day would hold for him.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

------------------------------

Jeff walked over to Melina and Kim. Kim had quit crying and they were now chit chatting.

"Jeff!" Melina exclaimed. Jeff smiled and planted a kiss on Kim's cheek and then did the same to Melina.

"How are you guys?"

"Alright," Kim said. "But it's getting late and I'm probably going to be leaving soon."

"Oh, ok. Well, I just thought you should know that Brittney won't be joining you tonight. She went out with Matt and uh…he said he'd bring her by the hotel sometime tomorrow before the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"Matt? Your brother Matt?"

"Yeah, but believe me, she's in good hands," he said.

"Or arms," Melina added jokingly.

"Yeah, you might be right about that."

"Well, I think I'm going to be off," Kim said standing.

"Oh, well since we came in the limo I think I'll head off too. Melina how about you? You need a ride?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I came here with Matt but since he's rendezvousing elsewhere I better catch you two."

They all left and made their way to the limo outside. The first stop was the Hilton, the place where Kim was staying.

"Melina, I'm going to walk her in and then I'll be back."

"No prob. Night Kim! Can't wait to see ya at Mania. You better be rooting for me instead of Candace Michelle."

"Oh you bet. I don't like her that much anyway," Kim replied.

Jeff and Kim walked along in silence and were both silent in the elevator. When they reached her room she turned and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much…for everything."

"It was nothing…but don't thank me. I should be thanking you," he whispered.

"Why?"

"For showing me what it feels like to be cared about. You are an amazing woman and Shawn's lucky to have you."

"But he doesn't have me…he has that awful woman Rhi. I wanted to pound her head against a brick wall! She practically accused me of being a needy little whore!" Jeff laughed and shook his head.

"Don't mind her. She's _always_ been like that. I know Shawn loves her otherwise he wouldn't have married her but sometimes I feel like he's in it just for his son and his faith. When he met you it was like a breath of fresh air."

Kim smiled and looked down at the floor. Jeff lifted her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "You be safe now. Matt's got Brittney and I assure you he's probably in no hurry to return her." Kim laughed and watched as Jeff left. Then she went inside, changed clothes, and turned the stereo on to wind down a little. After the events of the night, she needed something to take her mind off of things.

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

------------------

"Honey…"

"SHAWN, I'VE HAD IT!"

"BUT WHAT DID I DO? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS WITH MY _OPPONENT_, MY _WRESTLEMANIA _OPPONENT ALL EVENING! YOU DID NOT—NOT ONE TIME THIS EVENING, DANCE WITH ME OR TALK TO ME OR DO ANYTHING!"

"I SAW YOU KISSING THAT LITTLE WHORE!"

"IT WASN'T," Shawn sighed and threw up his hands. "It's not what it…"

"I saw you kissing her neck Shawn. I saw you. I saw _everything_," she replied coldly. She was still throwing things in her suitcase.

"All of this could have been avoided if you weren't walking around with an attitude all the time. Jesus Rhi, what do I have to do to get you to listen to me? I love you Rhi. I-LOVE-YOU! DOESN'T THAT COUNT FOR _ANYTHING_ ANYMORE? ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO IS SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU AND DANCE AND HAVE FUN BUT YOU COULDN'T HANDLE BEING NICE FOR ONE NIGHT…"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TURN THIS BACK ON ME! YOU KISSED HER. I DIDN'T KISS ADAM OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! You are sadly mistaken if you think I am going to put up with that. My son goes home with me tonight."

"No, _our_ son is staying. He's over my mother's house and will stay there," he said threateningly. "And anyway I'm sorry if I upset you but you really hurt me too." Shawn grabbed his keys off of their bedside table and headed towards the door. "I hope you have a safe trip home and I'll see you after Mania, that is—if I feel like dealing with you. I am tired of the games Rhi. What happened earlier was partly your fault. I told you I needed you and you weren't there for me. Makes me question whether or not this marriage was ever real," he replied coldly. He opened the door and slammed it on his way out. He had no idea where he was going but decided to go for a drive anyway. God only knows where he'd end up before the night was over.


	14. My Cheating Heart

**My Cheating Heart…**

* * *

Kim took another shower and put on her favorite pink nightie. Then she tied her hair back and put some music on so that she could sing and dance in the mirror.

_A few stolen moments is all that we share_

_You've got your family and they need you there_

_But I've tried to resist being last on your list_

_But no other man's gonna do_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

Kimberly shut the stereo off, grabbed a book and started to read. Whitney Houston was definitely not helping her ease her mind. She read a page of her favorite Harry Potter book before receiving a knock at the door. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 2am.

"Coming Brittney!" Kim laughed as she climbed off the bed a hurried to the door. When she opened it, she found the last person she expected to see. "Sha…Shawn. What are you doing here?" she asked quite surprised.

"I…needed to see you again," he replied softly. "My wife and I had another fight and right now I can't be in the same room with her. I just…I needed to get away. I'm sorry if I disturbed you…I just…" Kimberly walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Come on inside and we'll talk about it." Shawn followed Kim into her room and they both sat on the bed.

"Kim…"

"Stop apologizing Shawn. You did nothing wrong at the ball. If anything, I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For…for getting so emotional…and for disrespecting your wife. It's not my style to do something like that and…I just…"

"Kim, you don't owe me an apology either. Let's just call it even," he said with a smile.

"If you say so. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Everything," he replied running a hand through his golden strands.

"Aw…I'm sorry. What did she say? Did she take your son?"

"No, I called my mother to make sure he was still there. My mother said she called and talked to Michael for a little while and then that was that. She's on her way now back to Texas."

"Wow. She really _was_ serious."

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done something like this." Shawn lied back onto the bed motioning for Kim to join him. She climbed on and snuggled up next to him. He let out a sigh and started playing with the strands of her hair. "This is just what I needed," he said softly.

"Playing with the strands of my hair? You don't need much do you?" she asked jokingly.

"No, not really. I'm just a simple guy in need of simple things. Believe it or not, I am getting great pleasure just by lying here next to you."

"It feels good to be needed." He continued to play with her hair for a while before she turned to him. "Shawn, does this…does this weird you out?" she asked curiously.

"Does what weird me out sweetie?"

"This…_us_…I mean, I know there's no us but…I guess I mean my age. Your wife said…"

"Oh, yeah…that. Don't listen to her darling. She claims to know it all but in truth she knows nothing. Your age…I'll admit that it bothered me at first. I couldn't understand how someone so young and so beautiful could possibly like someone as old and gray as me," he replied with a chuckle.

"But you don't see what I see," she whispered.

"What do you see?"

"I see a handsome young man, with beautiful hair and a smile to die for." Shawn laughed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you sweetie."

"It's the truth," she replied now twirling a finger in a strand of his hair.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "And you have a beautiful soul."

"Shawn…I…I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Me too darling. Me too, but I have to say, I've had better dreams."

"Oh, really? Top this one then," she demanded.

"Well…If I were dreaming…"

"Yes?"

"This very sexy pink nightie would be on the floor and my body would be clothing you instead."

"That's um…wow…you got me." Shawn laughed before leaning in closer to her.

"If I kissed you right now would you be upset with me?" he asked softly, stroking her arm.

"No…I…" He leaned in and covered her mouth with his kissing her softly. His hand tickled her arm as it gently climbed up her arm and to her face, pulling her into a deeper more powerful kiss. She let out a soft moan as his hand began to wonder down her back. _What am I doing?_ Shawn pulled away from a dazed Kim.

"I'm sorry for…I got carried away," he said apologetically.

"It's okay Shawn. I…to be honest I didn't want you to stop." Shawn stared at her, his eyes full of that same hunger he had at the ball.

"I think…I better get going now," he said sitting up on the bed. "It's getting late and you need your rest sweetie."

"I'll…I'll walk you out." She grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "I really enjoyed the company tonight. With Brittney being gone I was lonely and you were a relief."

"I'm glad. You were a relief too in more ways than you'll ever know." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"And I'll miss you." He planted one last kiss on her lips before heading down the hall.

----------

---------

He didn't really want to leave. When she admitted to him that she wanted more, it was just what he was hoping for…but he couldn't do it. Not like this. He was still married even though tonight had been one of the worst nights in the history of his marriage. He could have easily stripped her down and had his way with her but…it was wrong and he just couldn't. He sighed as he made his way to his truck. The empty hotel room he was about to go to would sorely pale in comparison to being with Kim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Shawn awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He glanced at the clock and saw that was a little after eight.

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"Dad?"

"Oh, hey son. How are you? Why are you up so early?"

"I was just calling to see if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine son. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?" he asked frowning.

"It's just that…mom called me last night and she was very upset. She said the two of you had a fight and that she wasn't sure that things could be fixed this time. Dad…are you…are you two getting a divorce?"

Shawn let out a sigh as his heart started to race. _Were they getting a divorce?_ He honestly could not answer that right now. He loved his wife but after spending last night with Kim, he realized that he was falling harder than ever before…or maybe he had already fell in love. Even now, the thought of divorce didn't seem like such a bad idea. He could be with Kim and live happily ever after…but it was all a fairy tale ending and like most fairy tales, they were just that—a fairy tale. Not to mention her family who would probably freak at the huge age gap.

"I…don't know son. I really can't answer that right now. The fight…it was worse than any we've ever had before. I don't…I don't want the family to break up. I'd never want that. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir…but…I think…"

"You can tell me anything Michael. I won't get mad. Part of being a family is being able to communicate to one another."

"Well, I was just…I want us to stay together to dad, but I am tired of the fighting. I hate it when you guys fight and lately you've been fighting all the time."

"I know and I'm sorry son, but I thought I was doing the right thing by agreeing to let you come and see me perform, but I guess not."

"No dad. Don't say that. I am glad you stood up to mom this time. You always do what she says and you never make the decisions anymore!"

"Yeah, but I may have failed this time. Michael, I don't know what to do right now and I have no idea what's going to happen once we get home, but you need to be prepared for anything. She may not…be there," Shawn said softly.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I love you no matter what happens."

"And I love you son. I'll see tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bie dad!" he said happily.

* * *

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Matt knocked on Kim's door nervously. He hoped it was the right room. Brittney would probably be waking up soon and she needed something to wear. Not that he didn't like what she was wearing now, but she couldn't go out in public dressed in just a silk shirt.

"Matt!"

"Kim, I'm so sorry to bother you so early, but I need to get some things for Brittney."

"Oh…well, okay but why isn't she with you?" Kim asked.

"Uh…well…it's quite the story," he said nervously.

"I've got all day." Matt sighed. "She's my best friend and I need to know," she said earnestly.

"Brittney…she stayed the night with me." Kim raised an eyebrow but Matt quickly cut her off. "It's not what it sounds like. I sort of rescued her from Derek last night."

"What? What the hell happened?"

"He…they were arguing and he struck her," Matt said solumly.

"THAT BITCH!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. I took care of her. I took her to my place last night before anyone could see her. I didn't want the media in her face."

"Thank god you were there for her!"

"Yeah, but…listen to me. You need to be careful. I talked to Derek last night and he…I think he's planning to come after Brittney, but since she's with me, he won't be able to get to her."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yeah and I wish that I wasn't. Jeff knows about this and I plan on telling Shawn…"

"No…don't. He's got enough on his mind right now."

"But I think he ought to know…"

"I said no. Don't push me on this alright." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a small, rolling suitcase with hearts on it. "Take this. Everything she needs should be in there."

"Alright then, but remember what I said. Keep an eye out alright?"

"Yeah, I will." She gave Matt a friendly hug before he left. Kim sat down on the bed and shook her head. She was now starting to wonder whether or not this whole trip was worth it.


	15. A Mother's Advice

**A Mother's Advice…**

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Michael asked excitedly. Shawn picked up his son and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Aw, dad, come on. I'm a big boy now!"

"Alright, alright. No more kisses. Where's your grandma?"

"She's inside."

"Okay. Well, you and I are about to go have some fun but right now I need to talk with grandma. Stay in the yard alright?" His son nodded obediently as Shawn entered the huge, beach side condo.

"Hey sweetie! I was hoping you'd come by today!" his mother said excitedly pulling him into a hug. "My, my, you just keep getting bigger! Those huge arms of yours," she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I uh…I wanted to have a little fun with my son before the show tomorrow night."

"Uh, huh. But what's the other reason for stopping by?" she asked raising her thin eyebrows. Shawn sighed and walked over towards one of the windows. His mother had an excellent view of the ocean and it was very beautiful this time of day. "Shawn? What's really bothering you?"

"It's…Rhi."

"Oh…her," she said with a huff.

"Mother be nice…"

"You know how I feel about her. I knew she was too pretty for her own good."

"Maybe, but ma, something's gotta give. Lately, all we do is fight and it's usually about Michael."

"But he's a big boy now!"

"I know, but she keeps…I guess it's my fault she's that way," he said humbly.

"Yeah, you're right. It is your fault," she snapped.

"Ma you're not helping," he said with an exasperated voice.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'll try to be nicer. Anyway, it kind of is your fault she's like that. You've always let her have her way and now that you've finally come to your senses it's making you look like the bad guy in her eyes."

"But I don't always let her have her way."

Shawn's mother raised an eyebrow at him and threw up her hands. "I give up. You are completely clueless."

"Well, ma…there's more to it…than that," he said slowly.

"What? Oh let me guess, you're cheating on her and she's found out about the 'other' woman," his mother said laughing. Shawn turned to face her and had a guilty expression on his face. "Oh, no," she said, her face now full of concern.

"No, ma…it's a little more complicated and a little less dramatic. Well, I take that back. It's nothing but drama." He moved away from the window and sat on the crème colored sofa next to his mother.

"How did you meet her?" his mother asked calmly.

"I met her last year when I was vacationing in Miami."

"Oh, so one of those Miami divas huh?"

"No, actually she's from Georgia."

"Oh a peach girl have ya?" his mother exclaimed excitedly.

"Ma…"

"Alright, alright. Continue."

"Uh…" he said slightly dumbfounded.

"Looks boy! What does she look like? What does she do? You know the drill," she snapped.

"Well, she's…a student. She's studying to be a lawyer."

"Good. Good!"

"Looks…well, I think she's…beautiful."

"I see," his mother said curtly. "So tell me, where does she attend law school?" Shawn looked down at the floor before answering.

"Well…she's not…quite in law school yet."

"Figures. Oh well that's ok. She'll get there eventually. Got to be a smart girl if she's studying law."

"Yeah."

"So what brought about the indiscretions?"

"What?! We're not…doing anything! I know better than that. I've done nothing but honor my marriage!" he said hotly.

"Yeah, well then if you have every intention of honoring the marriage, then why is the girl such a big deal?"

"She…You know Rhi and I had a tough break last year and when I met Kim…"

"That's the girl?"

"Yes…and so when I met her in Miami last year, she was just…"

"Everything that Rhi is not?" she replied smiling.

"Ma, you have got to stop doing that. Be serious."

"I am serious. Rhi was getting on your nerves. Kim was there. Kim was everything opposite of Rhi and you crushed on her. Am I right?"

"For the most part."

"I know cause I'm good. But anyway, what happened in Miami dear? What made things so complicated?"

"Uh…well…we started hanging out. The more we hung out the more she grew on me."

"It happens."

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to happen to married men like me," he said, clearly disgusted with himself.

"Son…"

"Mother, to make a long story short, I fell in love with the girl, but she did the honorable thing and pushed me away. A year had passed and I thought that I'd never see her again. I told myself that I was over her and didn't think twice about her since Rhi and I were doing fairly well."

"And then you saw her again."

"Yeah, I did, only to find that she was dating another wrestler," he said angrily. "I should have been happy for them but all I did was complicate things. She…we saw each other and we both fell apart. I…kissed her that night," he added in almost a whisper. "I kissed her and it was supposed to be for the last time, like a good-bye kiss but…things are much worse now."

"Oh, son…I'm so sorry. I never knew your life was so twisted. But Shawn, what do you need me for?"

"Tell me what to do."

"You know I can't do that. Only you can choose your path in life. What's the most important thing to you?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"My son. He comes before any and all things."

"Well then. There's your answer."

"But ma…I have had it up to here with that woman!"

"What does 'that woman' have to do with your son?" his mother snapped, her eyes now flashing.

"She's…his mother. We're a family and what's best for my son is that he grows up with both his parents."

"Shawn, listen to me, you're right; your son should grow up in a happy home with his loving mother and father, but if the house is not a home…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you love your son and truly want what's best for him then let him decide."

"But I don't want to put him through that!"

"I don't mean literally. Only you can decide whether or not your house is a home."

"And how do I bury my feelings for Kim?" he asked softly. His mother turned his head and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"You love this girl."

"I'm sorry ma. I've tried but I just can't…I see her and I just get this overwhelming feeling of joy. So far, I've managed to behave myself, but the more Rhi pushes me away the closer I get to Kim." Before Shawn's mother could reply, Michael came running into the house.

"Dad, it's raining!"

"Aw, I'm sorry sport. We'll go to the park before we leave Florida I promise."

"Since you have nothing better to do, how about I fix you dinner?" his mother asked.

"I don't know ma. I was gonna just go…"

"How about you invite Kim over too? We can all eat and have fun together," his mother said smiling.

"Dad who's Kim?" Michael asked curiously.

"Oh, well she's just…"

"A really good friend of your father's. She's coming over to join us for dinner. Your father was just about to go and get her right?" she said glaring at him as if daring him to say no.

"Uh…I'll call her and make sure she's not busy," he said meeting his mother's stare.

"You do that son. In the meantime, I'll be getting dinner started."

-----------------------------------

-----------------

-------

Shawn went onto the porch and dialed Kim's number.

"Hello?"

"Kim, I know I shouldn't be calling you…"

"No, it's alright. It's good to hear your voice." Shawn smiled. Just hearing her voice over the phone brought a chill up his spine.

"I was calling because my mother insisted that you join us for dinner, but if you're busy…"

"I'd love to! Brittney is still over Matt's and so I am alone. What time should I be ready?"

"Well, I'll come pick up you up around six thirty."

"Okay. Uh…what should I wear?"

"What?" Shawn laughed. "It's my mother. You don't have to…"

"I know it's your mother! That's why it's such a big deal!" she exclaimed.

"Wear what you want sweetie…" He stopped himself just in time. His mother had made her way to the door.

"Is she coming?"

"Yes, she's coming." He turned his attention back to Kim. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So I'll see you around six thirty then," she said happily.

"Alright then. Later Kim."

* * *

Matt entered his hotel room and closed the door quietly. There was no need for Brittney was already up and in the shower. He went over and knocked at the door but she was busy singing and blasting Hinder from the stereo in the bathroom. He laughed and set her clothes on the bed before calling room service to send lunch. A few seconds later he heard the bathroom door open and she emerged from the restroom wearing only a big white towel.

"Matt?" He laughed as she turned to face him. "There you are! Where'd you go?" she asked sternly, walking towards the kitchen.

"I went to get you some clothes to put on. Kim sent a whole bag of things."

"Oh, good. Listen Matt, you didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. Can't have you waltzing around here naked," he said grinning. "Although, you're practically naked now." Her face turned a bright pink as she scowled. She looked so pretty standing there pretending to be upset.

"Yeah, you're right you smart ass! I was just going to put on some of your things," she said hotly.

"Uh, huh. If you say so. In all seriousness, did you sleep ok last night?" She stared at him for a moment and saw that he was completely serious.

"I…yeah, I slept very well. Better than I expected actually…" she replied thoughtfully.

"That's good to hear. I thought maybe I woke you and you couldn't get back to sleep or something." He did wake her last night when he kissed her neck but she didn't remember.

"No, I don't think you woke me. It was…because of you that I slept well. Thanks," she said shyly. She flushed a little before looking away.

"Hey, it's cool. I'm glad I could help."

He ran his hand through the wet strands playfully before lifting up her chin to examine her face. The swelling was gone and there were no signs that she had been slapped the night before. He caressed the spot where the swelling had been and she closed her eyes at his touch. She was very beautiful and so vulnerable at the moment. He could kiss her pouty, sweet lips and since she was already in a towel, it would be so easy to just set her on the counter and have his way with her, but he couldn't do it. What would she think of him after everything that's happened?

"The swelling is gone," he said softly removing his hand.

"Oh…ok. Good. Um…I'm gonna go and…uh…get dressed." Without another word, she quickly made her way to the back to get dressed.

Matt sat there and cursed himself. Why was he having such thoughts? She was young and beautiful, but had been badly hurt by her ex just a day ago. She was probably really serious about him but because he hurt her, she more than likely never wanted to date a guy ever again. Matt sighed and turned towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of her in some jean shorts and a red bra. She was brushing her hair and looked so graceful doing it. _Why am I so drawn to her?_ Matt could not figure out why he liked her so much. He had met many beautiful women on the road, some were super models, but at the moment, none of them could compare to Brittney. He smiled at the thought of her name. He loved the way she made him feel. It had only been one night, but she needed him. No one had ever needed him the way she did. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell. He looked at the ID and saw that it was Kim.

"Hey sweets. What's up?"

"Matt, Shawn just called and invited me to dinner so I won't be at the hotel most of the day. Could you please…?"

"Don't worry about it sweets. I'll keep her for the day."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't think I'll be too long though…"

"Don't worry about it. She can stay another night if it ends up being real late."

"But…"

"I don't mind. Really. Actually, I like having her around."

"Oh, really?" Kim asked teasingly.

"It's not what you…"

"That's exactly what I told her when I met Shawn. So that's your story. I don't buy it. Anyway, I'll call you when I get back. If for some _odd_ reason you don't pick up, I'll leave a message," she said laughing.

"Uh, huh. Guess I could say the same for you then."

"What?! No way. He's married."

"That's never stopped anyone who's in love before," he said jokingly.

"Well, I'm not going to let it get that far."

"We'll see. There's only so much a man can take. Anyway, have a nice time sweets alright?"

"K. Bies!"

"Later."

"Who was that Matt?" Brittney was now fully dressed and looking beautiful as ever. She had changed the shorts and put on a cute black mini skirt with a white tank. Her hair was hanging down and she had on the necklace that Jeff had bought for her and Kim. "Matt?"

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, mad at himself for staring. "That was Kim. She's got a hot date with my fellow degenerate Shawn. They'll be late getting in I assure you. So you and I have the whole day to hang out…night too if things get hot and heavy between those two."

"Well then," she laughed. "Are you sure that I can…?"

"I'm sure. So what do you want to do first?" he asked grinning.


	16. When It Rains It Pours at Dinner Part I

**When It Rains, It Pours at Dinner Part I…**

* * *

After one whole hour of mixing and matching, Kim finally decided on some khaki pants, a pink tank with a white, short-sleeved button up top, and her new boots. She pulled her hair up in a high pony and was grabbing her purse just as she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at her clock. Right on time she thought to herself.

"Coming!"

"Take your time," Shawn said through the door. She opened the door to find Shawn looking hot as usual, but another person as well. A cute, blonde child with wavy hair. He had beautiful blue eyes and was wearing the biggest of smiles.

"Uh…I was going to come and pick you by myself but uh…he wanted to come too," Shawn said nervously.

"Oh, it's no big deal," she replied eyeing the young boy curiously. "So who is this handsome young man?" she asked grinning.

"Uh…he's my…"

"My name's Michael!" he said enthusiastically. "And you must be Kim." He stuck out his hand for Kim to shake.

"That's right. Michael…I love your name. In fact, it happens to be one of my favorite names."

"Really? I think…"

"Uh…Michael can be a little…" Shawn started but Kim cut him off.

"No, it's quite alright," Kim said grinning. Michael was about to ask another question when Shawn cut him off as well.

"We better get going now, before your grandmother has a fit."

"Oh, yeah…okay." They made their way out of the building, Michael leading the way. Kim lingered behind a bit and whispered in Shawn's ear, "He's as handsome as his father." Shawn smiled as his son hollered at them to hurry up.

---------

---------

They rode along in partial silence, for the rain had started to pour. The traffic was also really bad and Shawn had to dodge lousy drivers. About ten minutes later, they pulled up to a huge beachside condo.

"Wow," Kim said as they pulled up in the yard. "Your mother lives _here_?"

"Yeah, she always wanted to live closer to the ocean so I bought this for her about a year ago…Michael! What are you…?" But it was too late. His son had already run out into the pouring rain and up the front steps of the condo. Kim laughed as Shawn shook his head.

"That kid…"

"Aw, you probably used to do the same thing," she said eyeing him teasingly.

"Don't tease me. My heart can't take it," he said in a babyish voice.

"Oh wow. You big baby!"

"So I think we need to get out of the car."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Don't want your mother to think we bailed on her."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"No, we're staying. Otherwise we might get into trouble."

"My thoughts exactly. So…I know how you ladies are about certain things but since you were teasing me about getting wet, how about this—you're going to have to get your hair wet."

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Shawn laughed as Kim let out a groan.

"Oh come on. We might as well get it over with."

"Alright." They both opened the doors and stepped out into the pouring rain. Shawn was about to make a run for it when he noticed Kim walking funny.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, the rain steady beating him down.

"I can't run because of my shoes!" she yelled. Shawn ran over to her while laughing and scooped her into his arms. He pulled her close and she held onto his neck. Then he made a run for it. They were both laughing when they finally reached the porch steps.

"That wasn't so bad," he said putting her down gently. They were both soaking wet and Shawn's long hair was now wavy instead of straight.

"You look cute. I see where your son gets the waves from." Shawn touched her back and found the place where her bra was strapped and pulled it making it pop her on the back.

"Why you…!" Before she could finish, the door swung open and they were greeted by an older woman with short gray hair. She had piercing blue eyes and was wearing the funniest looking apron. She stared at them curiously before speaking.

"So are you two going to stay out here in the rain all night or are you going to join us for dinner?"

"We're coming," Shawn replied. He leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear, "I never told her how old you were cause she never asked so don't mind her."

"Uh…ok," she stammered nervously.

-------

-------

-------

Shawn led the way into a beautiful living room. Everything was crème colored. The living room had a huge window that overlooked the ocean. The carpet was crème colored as well but was slightly covered by a beautiful Chinese rug that had black and crème roses surrounding a dragon emblem. There was one huge crescent shaped couch and two Chinese straight chairs. The lazy boy was near the window. Kim looked up and noticed that a large plasma TV was built into the wall.

"You like?" Shawn whispered.

"It's beautiful," she replied awestruck.

"So you must be Kim?" Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the short haired lady questioning her. Her glare was icy and Kim felt the chill.

"Uh…yes, I'm…Kim," she replied quickly. Kim could feel Shawn's hand on her waist, as a signal that all would be ok.

"I see," she replied curtly summing Kim up. "Not at all what I was expecting…about ten years younger…"

"Mother…"

"I'm only kidding!" she said laughing. "Shawn, you really need to relax boy. You know I'm not _that _cold compared to some women we know. Anyway, Kim it's so nice to meet you! My name's Margaret but you can call me mom," she said with a smile.

"Dad, you look a mess." Michael had come up the hall and was now standing next to Margaret. He had put on some dry clothes and was wearing that same sweet grin.

"Yeah, I know son, but it's not my fault. If Kim would have worn some better shoes…"

"What?!?! Are you kidding me?!? No one made you carry me! You chose to do that yourself," she replied slapping Shawn on the chest.

"What? Are you serious? My dad carried you all the way from the car?!" Michael asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he carried me."

"I never knew dad was so strong!" he exclaimed beaming at his father.

"Oh yeah, he may look little," she said eyeing Shawn playfully, "But he's really a force to be reckoned with."

"So…so have you ever seen my dad on TV?!?!"

"Oh, I see him every Monday night on RAW," she replied grinning at Shawn.

"Wow! That's…You like wrestling?!?!"

"Oh yeah! I've been watching ever since I was about nine years old."

"Oh," he said. His voice was no longer full of the same excitement and curiosity. Kim turned her head and eyed Shawn nervously, as Michael continued to speak.

"I have never seen my dad on TV," he replied sadly. Kim walked forward and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she said, holding his hand, "but you know, you're going to get to see him live at Wrestlemania. That's something that most people dream about every night. It's way better than watching it on TV. I myself have never been to a Wrestlemania."

"Really?"

"Really," she said now very sincere.

"Are you…are you going to be there?" he asked softly.

"I sure am," she replied poking him on the nose. He let out a laugh before asking another question.

"Will you sit with me?" It was a simple question, but it was very unexpected. Michael must have noticed the hesitation because he looked sad again. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, Michael, don't think that. Of course I'll sit with you. It's just that…I have no idea how we're going to be seated in the arena."

"Dad can fix that. Can't you dad?" he asked looking hopefully up at his dad.

"Sure son."

"Alright!"

---------------

-------

---

Shawn watched the interaction between Kim and his son. It was so perfect that a tear made its way down his cheek. Kim, even though she was so young, understood how to comfort a child. She said all the right things and his son just lit up.

"I see why you like the girl," his mother whispered. Shawn quickly wiped his eyes before turning to his mother.

"Rhi never does anything with him anymore."

"I figured that much out already. I can tell he just wants someone around…like a mother figure." Shawn stared intently at his mother and she let out a sigh. "Kim likes wrestling. Rhi doesn't. So right now, they already have something in common."

"Yeah, but that doesn't…"

"She was able to reach out to him in a way that only mothers' can. You comforting him would have been okay but it's not the same. You know how mothers and sons have that close relationship…"

"But not Rhi and Michael."

"Exactly, which is why I would put some of those wrestling moves on her and…"

"Margaret."

"Fine. Now get those two and let's get to…wait…you're both all wet. You need to undress so I can dry those clothes."

"But ma, I have…"

"Yes you do. There's a ton of wrestling tee shirts and things in the back."

"What about Kim?"

"She can wear some of Stephanie's clothing. She left some things here when you all visited last Christmas. Now hurry up! I'm starving!" Shawn watched his mother march off into the kitchen and he made way to tap Kim on the shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Uh…Margaret thinks…"

"I HEARD THAT!" she shouted from the kitchen.

"She has _insisted_ that we both change so that she can dry our clothing," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, well…what am I going to…?"

"Stephanie has some clothes here that might fit you."

"MICHAEL, COME HELP ME SET THE TABLE DEAR," his mother yelled. Shawn shook his head as Kim laughed.

"Uh…well, let's go to the back shall we?"

----------

----

--

Shawn led Kim down the hall and as they passed the kitchen, his mother winked at him. They reached the room at the back of the hall and Shawn started going through the closet.

"Well, there's a pair of jeans in here. There are some tee shirts in my mother's room. I can bring you one shortly after I change."

"No problem."

"Well, then I'll leave you now."

He left the room to go change in another room. Kim pulled the jeans out of the closet and slowly started undressing herself. She was in her pink bra and matching Victoria's Secret panties when the door suddenly flew open. She turned to see Shawn staring intently holding a shirt in his hand. Kim stood there completely shocked and a little embarrassed. He had never seen her this way before and she had no idea what he was thinking. She finally sighed and sucked it up, walking forward never taking her eyes off of him. She smiled nervously before taking the shirt out of his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling up at him.

"I…I'm sorry…I just…I figured that you were already dressed…but it was still rude of me and…"

"SON? ARE YOU _UN_DRESSED YET?"

His mother was making her way down the hall and Kim pulled Shawn into the room in her arms forcing him to use his back to close the door.

"Oh, no," he groaned.

"SHAWN?! SHAWN?"

"IN HERE MOTHER!" he yelled, slightly embarrassed. She stopped at the door and let out a laugh.

"I know Kim's in there with you. Ha ha ha I couldn't resist though. I knew you had walked in on her and I just…"

"MOTHER!"

"Aw, I was just having some fun," she said laughing.

"Where's…where's Michael?" he asked nervously.

"In the kitchen listening to his I-pod. Te he he Now get dressed."

He listened as she marched away up the hall and into the kitchen. It was then that he realized how close he was to Kim. She had pulled him close out of panic and his arms were still around her waist. He could feel her breath on his chest through the tee shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks for rescuing me," he whispered, his hand caressing her bare back.

"Anytime," she replied softly, looking up at him. His heart fluttered once more and he just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. His hair was still wet and drops of water dripped on her chest. He pulled away and saw the water trickling down over her breast area.

"Let me get that for you," he said softly. He leaned forward and caught a drop of water with his tongue and started licking it up slowly until he reached her neck. She drew a quick breath as he continued licking her neck making his way to her ear. She moaned as he ran a finger down her spine while nibbling at her neck.

"DINNER TIME!" his mother yelled. Shawn groaned looking down at Kim.

"I'd much rather have you for dinner," he whispered pulling away from her.

"Go on now. You know we have to behave ourselves," she said with a sly smile.

"But you're already half-naked and you taste delicious so why not…"

"Shawn…" she said teasingly.

"Alright, alright. I guess this is my punishment from GOD for all my wrongdoings but I have to say it sucks having to behave." Kim laughed as Shawn exited room. She quickly dressed in Stephanie's jeans and the DX tee before making her way to the kitchen.


	17. Hold On to Those Rainy Nights Part I

**Hold On To Those Rainy Nights... **

* * *

"Aw, Matt it's raining…and hard too. I don't wanna go out in that!"

"Well, I suppose we're stuck inside then. Uh…well, I could get some movies sent up by room service and we can spend the after noon watching movies."

Brittney sighed as she plopped down on the sofa. It's not that she didn't want to watch movies but she was already so extremely attracted to Matt that she was nervous being around him so much.

"Movies sound okay, but…no chick flicks!"

"What?!?! Those are my favorite!" She laughed tossing a small pillow at him.

"You would like those sappy chick flicks. I wanna watch something with a lot of action in it."

"What kind of action?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh you know what I mean you big perve!"

"Alright, alright. Dangit!"

Matt called up room service and asked them to bring up five of the latest action movies, meanwhile Brittney changed into something more comfortable. She tied her hair back into a high pony and swapped the miniskirt and tank for a long spongebob nightgown. Seconds later she emerged from the bedroom grinning.

"Spongebob? You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? What's wrong with Spongebob?"

"He's an idiot!"

"But he's a cute idiot. If you were cute then you could get away with being an idiot but since you're not…"

"Oh, just make me feel a whole lot better. Anyway, if you're comfortable, I think I'll go commando and…"

"OH NO YOU WON'T! PUT SOME…"

"Just kidding. And to think I thought women dreamed of seeing me go commando."

"Keep dreaming sukka."

Matt unzipped his jeans and slid out of them. He had on some boxers underneath. Then he took off his shirt and stared jokingly at Brittney, who was doing her best to stare at a spot on the wall.

"Is this ok? Or do I need to stay fully clothed?"

"No, boxers are fine."

"Yes, maam." There was a knock at the door and Matt hurried to answer it.

"Your movies sir."

"Thanks man." Matt closed the door as he was sifting through the movies. "Alright what are you in the mood for?"

"Lots of action with a touch of romance."

"Well…how about _Troy_? It's got Brad Pitt and I hear it's pretty good."

"Brad Pitt? Oh, hell yeah! He gets naked in this movie!"

"Figures." Matt rolled the cart full of movies and snacks next to the sofa before popping in the movie.

"Whoa! What's with all the food?"

"The hotel tries it's best to please celebrity guests. They sent complimentary snacks since we're watching movies. Have at it."

"I'm good for now…although I may want some fruity, fruity, delicious Skittles," she said laughing.

"Good ole J.R. I never knew so many people actually paid attention to the Skittles promo."

"Oh, you'll be surprised at some of the things we notice," she replied grinning.

"Why do I get the feeling that I actually _wouldn't_ be surprised?"

"Don't know. Maybe you're just crazy…actually, I know you're crazy. You and Jeff are two of the most insane people," she said thoughtfully.

"Why do we have to be the crazy people?"

"Because only your brother will climb to the top of a 20ft ladder and instead of grabbing the briefcase, he'd much rather inflict more pain on himself by jumping off the top through a table."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because you encourage that kind of behavior…not to mention I've seen you do crazy things in those TLC matches."

"Oh, well, it's…"

"Yeah, no excuses. Start the damn movie!" Matt started the movie before stretching out on the couch. Brittney cut him an evil look since he was taking up half the couch.

"Well…I won't bite. You can lie down too you know. Come over here…I won't…"

"Yeah, yeah, you better not or else."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she lied down on the couch next to him. He made room so that her body was up against his comfortably as they were both laying semi sideways on the couch. He put his arm around her and she relaxed in his arms as the movie started to play.

-----------

-----------

-----------

About three hours later the movie had stopped and neither one really felt like moving.

"I can't get up unless you get up."

"Yeah, well at the moment I'm comfortable and I could probably fall asleep here if you would be quiet," she hissed.

"You can't fall asleep because if you do then that would mean I'd have to be stuck here next to a grouch like you," he laughed. He started moving his arm from around her but she put it back.

"Don't move that arm. It's keeping me from falling on the floor and it's comfortable."

"Oh, I have a comfortable hand and arms?"

"Don't take it personal…that's just how it is."

"But am I to understand that you've grown fond of my hands?"

"Yeah…something like that now hold still and be quiet!"

Matt laughed and did what he was told. A few minutes later they both were asleep on the couch. It wasn't until Matt's phone beeped an hour later that he woke up and realized where he was. Brittney was still sound asleep and Matt smiled at how she was nestled comfortably against him. He leaned over and was about to kiss her cheek when the phone beeped loudly again. Brittney's eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the couch.

"Sorry about that…my phone…"

"It's ok," she said yawning. "I am going to go shower anyway. Have you heard from Kim yet?" she asked sleepily. Matt ran over and saw that he had no new messages from Kim but he had a message from Jeff.

"Nope. Just my brother and I have a pretty good idea what he wants. I'll check it later."

"K…I'm gonna…"

"Go ahead. I'm gonna go to the bed room and get ready for bed."

-----------

-------

--

Matt laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. It was almost pitch black in the room except for the really dim light coming from the lamp. He was lost in thought about Wrestlemania that he didn't even hear Brittney come into the room. He wouldn't have noticed her either except that she dropped her hairdryer on the carpet then shouted "shit" really loud. Matt sat up on the bed and looked around the dimly lit room. She was standing in the dark wearing nothing but a bra and panties, leaning against the closet door. Matt quietly got up and walked towards her. She still did not see or hear him as he approached. He watched her sigh before turning to open the closet door but he grabbed her from behind.

"AHHH! SHIT, LET ME G…"

"Will you calm down?" he whispered in her ear.

"Matt! You jerk! What you do that for? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I couldn't resist. Plus, _you_ scared me first by dropping that damn hairdryer."

"Sorry but I can't get into bed with wet hair."

"You don't have to go right now if you don't want to. I have to try to sleep otherwise I'll suck at Mania and Jeff will let me have it."

"You're scared of Jeff?"

"Terrified."

"You're lame."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Well, unless you admit that I'm not lame and that I'm the coolest person you know then I guess we'll both be sleeping standing up."

"What?!"

"Well, since I am holding you hostage at the moment, there's no way you can get free unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"Never."

"Suit yourself." Brittney struggled and tried to get away but his hold on her was too tight. "No point in you struggling. I'm not letting you go."

"This is harassment."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You're going to report me?"

"I might."

"Do you really want me to let go?" he whispered, slightly loosening his grip.

"What?"

"Do you want me to let go?" He removed his arms from around her shoulders and placed them around her waist.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well," he whispered, now moving his hands up over her tummy, "you told me earlier today that you liked my hands."

"I don't remember that," she said softly, closing her eyes as his hands moved closer to her chest.

"I can help you remember," he whispered. He moved his hands to her breasts and caressed them lightly before giving them a gentle squeeze. He worked his way up, feeling her neck and moving his hands over her shoulders. The bra straps were first to go as he moved his hands down both her arms slowly. He started placing gentle kisses on her neck and she let out a soft moan that made him smile.

"Do you still want me to let you go?" he murmured, still kissing her neck. She said nothing and he continued his 'harassment', moving his hands over her now exposed breasts. He caressed both nipples between his fingers before pinching them gently. She moaned once more as Matt kissed her ear.

"You can stop this now. Just say the word and I'll stop," he whispered. He moved his hands back down her tummy and waist until he reached her silky panties. When she once again did not answer, he began to place gentle kisses on her shoulder. He moved his hands up and down her sides, feeling her body tremble at his touch.

"Turn around," he whispered. She did as she was told, turning around to face him slowly. Her eyes were dazed and her body was still trembling slightly. He pulled her close before bending over and picking her up, cradling her in his arms. He took her to the bed and laid her down gently.

"My god you are so beautiful," he whispered, lowering himself on top of her. He started kissing her neck once more and when she let out another moan, he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her hungrily. He tore his lips away a moment later just so he could look in her eyes. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and tonight he was going to have her. He worked his way down to her breasts, licking them before taking each one fully into his mouth. She moaned even louder, encouraging his hands to wander down in between her thighs. He caressed her lips, feeling the wetness through the silky material. He instantly grew hard and could barely stand it any longer. He stood up, raising her legs into the air so that he could easily get her panties off. He freed himself of his boxers before climbing back on top and in between her legs. He covered her mouth once again before slowly entering her. She cried out, for he could tell that she had not been with anybody in quite a while. Her muscles were tight and wet, and the pleasure he was receiving was unimaginable. He moved in and out of her slowly for a while until she arched her back, begging for more.

"Matt…Matt please…don't…" He smiled down at her before picking up the pace, thrusting in and out of her faster and harder than before. She wrapped her legs around him, arching her back to receive each thrust deeper.

"Matt…" She cried out his name louder and louder as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. Brittney's body began to tremble uncontrollably and they both cried out as they reached their climax. Matt smiled at Brittney before gently kissing her soft, sweet lips.

"You are amazingly sweet and beautiful. How any guy could ever think of hurting you is beyond me," he whispered, twirling a piece of her unraveled hair.

"Matt…I'm…I don't know what to say. I didn't expect…but I'm glad that…" He put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"I know that it was wrong of me to…do you the way I did but ever since I brought you from the ball I've been…I've found myself thinking about you constantly. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, kind, feisty," he said with a laugh. "I don't know Miss Brittney, but I think it's going to be hard letting you go," he whispered lowering his mouth once more to kiss her enticing lips.

* * *

**AN:** _Well, I decided to dedicate a whole chapter to my OC Brittney and Matt. Shawn needs time to think. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon as I can. _


	18. When It Rains it Pours at Dinner Part II

**When It Rains, It Pours at Dinner Part II…**

* * *

Shawn entered the kitchen as his mother was placing covered dishes on the table.

"About time you got in here son."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Uh, huh. So what happened in the back?" she asked curtly, still placing dishes on the table.

"Nothing."

"Uh, huh. If you say so. Your face is flushed and I think you should put on some thicker shorts," she said laughing. Shawn glanced down and he felt his face turn hot.

"Mother, why are you...why did you do that? I can't put myself in these positions. I'm married and…"

"As if you really want to be with Rhi at the moment," she replied rolling her eyes. "Quite frankly I wish I could shove her over a cliff and call it a day—don't look at me like that. Your son's not even listening."

Before he could reply, Kim walked into the kitchen looking just as flushed. She met Shawn's eye but only for a second before blushing.

"Wow. Now I _know_ you two have something going on."

"Ma, it's not what you…"

"Who said I was complaining? Now shut up, sit down, and let's dig in."

They all sat down and started passing different dishes around, helping themselves after grace. Shawn did not sit next to Kim but he sat across from her. Margaret sat across from Michael but she made sure to sit on the end near both Shawn and Kim. They were passing the last dish around when Michael asked a question.

"Dad, what took you so long to change?" Shawn glanced at Kim who was now taking sips of her Sprite.

"Well, son, I got kind of caught up." Kim choked on her Sprite trying to suppress a laugh. Shawn stuck his tongue out at her but only far enough where she could see. She turned her head and started paying more attention to a spot on the wall.

"Caught up?" his son asked.

"Yeah, why don't you ask your grandmother about that," he said eyeing his mother with a sly grin on his face.

"What? I didn't…Ok. So I'm the reason your father took so long, but I have you to know he wasn't complaining much. In fact, by the looks of it," she said leaning over looking under the table, "he seems to have enjoyed himself _very_ much." Shawn glared at his mother as his face burned a darker shade of red.

"Oh whatever. Let's just eat."

They ate but not in complete silence. For a while, Margaret entertained Kim and Michael with stories about her son in his younger days. In between the stories, Kim and Shawn would glance at each other and smile. Every now and then, his feet would brush hers under the table and she would laugh out loud as Shawn would quickly put food in his mouth pretending not to notice.

"Wow. You two are amazing," his mother said with a smile. Shawn and Kim looked at her with confused looks on their faces. "I have been watching you throughout dinner and you two just can't seem to stop smiling at each other."

"Uh…well…"

"It's true dad. Grandma winked at me and told me to watch you guys. You look so happy. Dad, I haven't seen you smile like this in forever." Shawn stared at his son in awe.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been smiling enough. When I'm here with…family and friends it's hard not to smile."

"But at home…you never smile anymore and I know its cause of mom." There was an awkward silence before Margaret stood up.

"If you're done I'll start the cleaning."

"No, wait grandma. Ask dad…why can't you and mom look at each other that way?"

"Like what son? In what way?" Kim shifted nervously in her seat and Margaret gave her a reassuring smile.

"You and Kim…There's something about the way you look at her…and the way she looks at you. You both seem so happy and I just…I wish it was like that at home!"

He was now starting to cry. Kim gave Margaret a pleading look before excusing herself from the table and going back to the room down the hall. Shawn watched her leave and immediately felt guilty. _What am I doing to her? I know we can't be together yet I keep toying with her._

"I'm…I'm sorry son. I guess I need to do better." He got up and went over to his son and squatted down at his chair. "It's just that, right now, your mother and I are having a lot of different opinions. It didn't used to be that way."

"About me right?" he asked sadly.

"No, not just you, but about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well…for starters, she doesn't like the long hours that I work."

"Oh." Shawn patted his son on the head before pulling him into a hug.

"You know I only want what's best for you."

"I know dad…It just seems as though we're not a family anymore."

-----

-----

-----

Kim jumped at the knock on the door.

"Uh…come in."

She looked up and saw Margaret coming into the room. She had a sad expression her face as she sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you dear?" she asked politely.

"I'm ok."

"Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Oh yes. Everything was great!" Margaret hesitated before asking her next question.

"How do you feel about my son?" she asked softly.

"Uh…well…It's kind of complicated," she admitted.

"Do you love him?" Kim stared at her for a moment then looked at the floor.

"Ms. Margaret, I'm not…trying to come between Rhi and your son," she stammered.

"I didn't say that you were. Listen darling, don't be afraid of me. I'm only trying to look out for Shawn and if I didn't think you cared for him then you would know it," she grinned.

"I…I know that I may be young…but I really feel strongly for him. I've never been in love before so I have no idea what that feels like," she replied softly.

"That's okay honey. If it makes it easier for you, I think he cares for you a lot too."

"But don't you see Margaret, it's not supposed to be this way. His son…"

"Yes, his son is having a time at home. Shawn tells him he can do something and then his mother tells him no. She kills me you know! She ought to quit trying to baby that boy otherwise he'll grow up and be a weakling! Anyway…I almost got riled up there…his son…well, I'm not sure what to say about that. He's thirteen going on fourteen…almost a teenager. He's got to understand that sometimes change is for the best."

"But it's not his fault that Rhi…"

"Yes, I know but it's his fault that Shawn won't do what's right for Shawn."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a smart girl. Shawn does a lot of things just to keep his son happy. Now don't get me wrong, it's good that Shawn wants to keep his son happy but he also needs to be happy himself. If you're not happy when you're busy making others happy then what's the point? If your drive is making others happy then you ought to at least get some satisfaction out of it!"

"I'm still confused. Shawn told me already—in so many words—that he loves making his son happy."

"Yes, but when Rhi's involved he's never really happy anymore," she replied. Kim looked up and saw the older woman was now crying. Kim put an arm around her to comfort her a little. "Don't…tell him I told you these things. He'd never want anyone to know what he's going through. He doesn't tell me everything but we women know these things. Plus," she said now standing heading towards the door, "I never liked Rhi in the first place but thank GOD for my grandson." Kim laughed as she followed Margaret out of the room and back up the hall.

Shawn was still sitting in the kitchen when his mother and Kim came back up the hall.

"Calm down son. I wasn't going to kill her!" Shawn looked confused but his mother answered sharply, "I saw the color come back in your face when Kim appeared. I know you were worried about her!"

"I guess but…"

"Don't even try it. Anyway, I think all of your things are dry now if you want to change."

"Uh…yes, I think I'll…go change," Kim said quickly as Michael entered the kitchen.

"Uh…Miss Kim? Please…don't go. I wanted to talk with you…alone." Shawn and Margaret exchanged wavering looks but left the kitchen so that the other two could talk.

---

---

"I wonder what he doesn't want us to hear."

"More than likely he wants to talk about you…or his mother."

"But why not talk to me?! I'm his father!" he whispered angrily.

"That's because he knows you'll tell him what he wants to hear."

-----

-----

-----

Kim stared at Michael in shock for a moment before nervously taking a seat at the table. Michael pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"So…so how did you meet my dad?" he asked curiously. "You two seem like you've been friends forever even though I know that isn't true. You don't look all that old," he said smiling up at her.

"Well, I met your dad last year," she said thoughtfully. "He…well, we happened to be in an elevator at the same time. I was carrying a whole bunch of wrestling gear to my room. I should have asked for help but I was trying to be superwoman." Michael let out a laugh as Kim continued. "So when we got off the elevator I walked a few steps and dropped all my wrestling gear. Your father helped me carry it to my room and then engaged me in conversation."

"What did my dad say?" he asked eagerly.

"Well…I'm pretty sure he had to know I was a big wrestling fan but he asked anyway. I told him yes, and then he asked me who my favorite wrestler was."

"Who is your favorite wrestler?" he asked curiously. "Surely not my dad," he said grinning.

"That's the thing, you see, most of my gear that I bought were HBK shirts."

"No way!"

"Yep," she said grinning.

"So my dad's your favorite wrestler?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, and of course your dad knew that. He got a good laugh out of making me blush."

"So what did you say to him?"

"My you're full of questions tonight," she grinned.

"I'm…I'm sorry if…"

"No, it's ok. I don't mind sharing. Let's see…so I told your dad that I absolutely adored the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels."

"Oh wow…I wish I could have seen his face!"

"Don't pick on me!"

"How could you not know it was my dad?"

"Well, I mean…I knew he looked familiar, but…Nothing cool ever happens to me. But before he left my room, we shook hands and I told him my name. As he was leaving the room he told me his name was Shawn…So there you have it. That's how I met your dad."

"Oh, cool. Dad's awesome!"

"Yeah, he is," she said dreamily.

"I've never seen my dad wrestle. How is he? And do you like DX?" Kim laughed.

"Your dad arguably the greatest in ring performer the WWE has ever seen. He can't be touched. Sure he has a few that may rival him someday like Y2J but he's still the greatest."

"Wow…AWESOME!"

"As for DX," she grinned, "your dad's real good friends with the members of DX. Do you know HHH?"

"Yeah, Hunter's dad's best friend."

"Well, Hunter knows a lot about DX too. When you get the chance you should ask him about it."

"I will…Um…Miss Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I like you a lot. You're a cool person and…I'm glad you met my dad. You make him happy and I've never seen him smile so much." Kim stared at him in awe. His compliment caught her off guard.

"Oh, well…thank you so much Michael. That means a lot to me." He grinned before jumping out of his chair and giving her a hug.

"So you and me tomorrow right Miss Kim?"

"You bet buddy!" she said slapping him a high five before he ran off to find his dad.


	19. Hold On to Those Rainy Nights Part II

**Hold On to Those Rainy Nights Part II... **

* * *

Shawn and Margaret looked up to see Michael running towards them. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Whoa son," he said as Michael hopped on the couch. "I take it everything's alright?"

"Uh, huh," he replied happily. "Miss Kim and I had a fun time talking. She's great dad! She loves wrestling a lot!" Margaret beamed as Shawn smiled at his son.

"Oh, really?" he asked grinning.

"You're her favorite wrestler, course you already knew that. She told me the story of how you two first met."

"Oh…did she now?" he asked shooting his mother a look that clearly said 'I don't know'. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as the boy continued to talk excitedly.

"Dad, you knew all along that she liked you didn't you dad? You saw all the shirts!"

"Yeah, I did but its not everyday that you run into your biggest fan."

"Well, after tomorrow I'll be your biggest fan. Miss Kim better watch out!" They all laughed as Kim entered the room.

"Miss Kim! You're back! I was just telling dad about our talk."

"Are you picking on me _again_ Michael?"

"Aw, no. I would never do that," he grinned. Shawn looked up Kim and shot her an approving smile before mouthing the words 'thank you'. She smiled and nodded his way before turning his attention back to his son.

"Well son, I think it's time that I get back to the hotel. Your dad's got a long, tiring match to compete in tomorrow night and I need to be ready. Plus, I think we need to give Miss Kim a break. She's been putting up with us crazy people all day."

"Aww, do you really have to go?" he groaned.

"Yeah, but tomorrow's the big day so you'll get to see me perform in front of thousands of people."

"Yeah, you're right," he said dully. "Miss Kim…will I get to see you again?"

"Oh of course! You're one of my new best friends now."

"Yeah, but I mean after Wrestlemania. Will you come by the house and visit sometime? We have lots of room so you could spend the night and I could show you around. It'll be great!" he said excitedly. Margaret looked up at the ceiling smiling while Shawn and Kim exchanged nervous looks.

"Well, uh…that would be up to Kim and…I think…"

"Please Miss Kim?!? That way, I'll have someone to watch wrestling with. I don't have any brothers or sisters and mom…well, she hates wrestling," he said gloomily.

"I would love to visit sometime," she replied nervously. "I don't know when it'll be because of my classes but I promise you that we'll get together and do all the fun things that you want to do. How does that sound?"

"Cool! Alright, then. Just make it soon alright?"

"Got it!" Shawn stood up after hugging his son and mother. "You two take care and mom, thanks for dinner…and everything else. I needed this," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, anything for my boy. Kim, you come back anytime and I do me ANYTIME alright? Night lovies!"

* * *

------- 

-------

"Shawn I had a great time tonight. That was the most fun I've ever had at a dinner," she said shortly after they had pulled out of the yard.

"I'm glad sweetie. You know, you were great with him…my son. I've never seen him take to anybody so quickly."

"I was just…"

"Being yourself and you were great. There were times tonight when I thought about dropping dead. A lot of things…caught me off guard. This morning…he asked me was I getting a divorce," he said sadly.

"Aw, Shawn I'm…"

"It's ok. I just…I wasn't expecting that. He's 13 and I realize that children aren't stupid but a divorce…His mother must have really been riled up when she called him last night. I feel so bad because it was my fault…"

"No. I refuse to let you keep blaming yourself. Your son worships you and if your wife was smart, she'd take a number out of her son's shoes."

"Kim, can we maybe, go to the park and talk?"

"Sure. It's not like I was actually going to go to bed," she grinned.

---

---

---

A few minutes later, Shawn had parked near the Cedar River Park and he and Kim were walking along the nature trail hand in hand.

"I hope you don't mind walking with me. I just needed some air…and I didn't want to be alone."

"Oh, Shawn, it's ok. You know me, I'm a night person," she said grinning. They strolled along casually in the cool night air, every now and then chancing a glance at one another. Kim laughed when their eyes finally met.

"I was wondering how long before our eyes met," he said grinning.

"Yeah, me too. But you know, it's kind of hard not looking at you."

"That's what my mother said about you earlier tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she said a whole lot of things that she probably should have kept to herself."

"But I like your mother! She's so much fun."

"Yeah," he groaned, "but she talks too much and she can be a little mean. She told me that she wanted to shove Rhi over a cliff!"

"Ha ha ha. You're right; that is kind of mean," she said laughing.

"I probably would too, honestly, if I knew it would knock some sense back into her."

"Sense is definitely something she's lacking." Shawn stopped in his tracks and looked away from her. "Oh…oh, Shawn I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine sweetie. I just…I don't understand what went wrong you know. I'm always trying so hard to make things right, to make her happy. I guess I didn't do everything that I could."

"Shawn, you are the sweetest man I've ever met. I know it can't all be your fault that things are the way that they are." He turned away once more but she turned him around, making him face her.

"You look at me. You have done nothing wrong. Your son loves you and worships you because he can see just as well as I that you are a good man. Your wife…I wish I knew what was going on in her head but I just don't know. I personally think she's being selfish."

"Kim…don't…I mean, I hear you but maybe it is me. After all, I am never home…"

"But she told you herself that you could go back."

"Maybe it was just a test."

"Why is she testing you?"

"I have no idea."

"Then don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry?" he asked angrily, pulling away from Kim. "When I get back home to Texas…who's to say it'll even be a home anymore?"

"According to your son, it hasn't been a home for quite a while now," she replied hotly.

"What else did he say to you?"

"Never mind that."

"Kim…I brought you here because there are some things we need to talk about…get out in the open."

"Yeah, like what?" she asked angrily. Shawn ran a hand through his golden locks before turning back to Kim.

"Us."

"What about us?" she pressed.

"I have been going over things in my head and I just don't know…we both know that I am married."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder."

"And I love my wife," he said softly.

"I'm sure you do."

"You're saying it as if you don't believe it."

"No, you got it all wrong. You see, I do believe you love your wife it's just that I question the 'how much' part."

"What do you…?"

"How much do you love your wife?" Shawn let out a sigh before looking up at her, slightly annoyed.

"I love her and that's all that matters."

"I see," she replied curtly. "So where are you going with this?"

"I…don't…really know. I mean, you know that tomorrow night is the big night and after that we will both be going our separate ways."

"Yeah…"

"So what happens to us?" he demanded.

"You're asking me as if…." She stopped herself and started walking away. Tears started streaming down her face and she was angry at herself. She had always dreaded the moment when she would have to let Shawn go and tonight was that night. She should not have let herself get so attached.

"Kim…Kim please…wait!" Shawn ran and caught up with her, grabbing her arm but she snatched it away.

"What have we been doing all this time Shawn? Tell me! What have we been doing?"

"I wish I knew."

"I can't…blame you because I knew…I knew you were married before I met you. It's just…now that I've seen you again and things have happened between us…it feels like we've both been cheating each other," she cried. There was a loud crash of thunder and the rain began to drop hard from the sky. Neither one moved from their spot.

"Kim…"

"Just hear me out," she cried looking up at him tearfully. The rain started to get heavier and heavier. Her hair and clothes were now drenched but she didn't care. It was now or never. "Shawn, last year after you left, I stayed in my dorm room and cried for a week. I didn't know why…I couldn't explain it. I'm sure you went home to your wife without another thought of me," she said coldly.

"No…that's not true and you know it," he glared. "I thought of you all the time but secretly…on the job…anytime when I was away from home."

"And I thought of you too! All the time…and when Jeff moved nearby he helped me get through this and we became really close."

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own."

"But I...when I went with him to Atlanta, I knew that I'd probably be seeing you and when I did, I forgot all about Jeff! Ever since that night…that kiss, it's been the same thing all over again. You are constantly on my mind Shawn and I'm finally ready to admit it." Shawn stared at her as it dawned on him what she was trying to say.

"Kim…wait, please don't tell me that…" His face went pale.

"Shawn, I love you," she cried. "I love you so much that it hurts me to be around you sometimes."

"Kim, you should not have…" he replied sadly. There was another loud crash of thunder making her jump a little but she stood her ground. A tearful Shawn just stared at her sadly.

"No, I need to get everything off my chest. The night…at the dance, was the night that I finally realized how much I loved you. Jeff…even Jeff could see it and that's the night when we said our good-byes."

"You and Jeff are through?" he asked softly.

"Yes, we're through! My heart…he knew that I cared about him—still do, but not the way I care for you. I'm in love with you Shawn and have been since the day I laid eyes on you. It hurts me, like right now—it's killing me to be here with you knowing that your heart lies somewhere else…"

"But it doesn't!" he shouted angrily. "My heart lies right here with you and it's wrong!"

"Don't you think I know that? I've known all along how wrong it was to lust after a married man, but it's not lust anymore Shawn, it's love."

"You can't be sure…"

"I know it is and you love me."

"But…"

"You can deny what you want. We've both been around each other long enough to know what the other is feeling. But you know what? I'm not even the least bit upset that you have your wife waiting at home. You know why?" she demanded.

"No."

"It's because after spending so much time with you, your son, your mother, Jeff…I've learned some things about myself that I never knew before. I've become a stronger person—not afraid to take risks and step out of the box every now and then. I may be leaving Orlando without the man I love but I have no regrets. I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret falling in love with you and your family. I don't regret my relationship with Jeff and I sure as hell don't regret being here tonight with you."

Shawn looked down at the ground crying softly. What to do? What to do? Before he could reply she walked up to him and grabbed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and responded hungrily, running his hands down her back, pulling her closer as the rain steadily poured. Not even a second later, the kiss ended as she pushed away from him. She looked up at him tearfully before running up the path towards the city streets.

"TAXI!" she yelled.

"NO…KIM WAIT!" he yelled running after her but it was too late. She had got inside the taxi and they drove off before he could reach her. Shawn just stood there in the rain crying silently as the woman who had poured her soul to him left for the last time.

* * *

**AN: **_Okay folks. My first class is tomorrow. Yay. Ugh! Which means updates will probably slow down some. Also, I do not have the next chapter finished so it really will be a few days before the next update. I'm sorry:P :P But I'm working as hard as I can to give you quality so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed...or hated the chapter. I am pretty sure that one of my friends will be glaring at me angrily for the next couple of days. Happy reading! You guys are great! _


	20. Why We Both Said GoodBye

When Kim entered her hotel room, she didn't even bother to get out of her soaking wet clothes. Instead, she just opened the door and dropped to her knees, crying her heart out. She always knew that this day would come, the day she would have to let him go…again, but she wasn't as prepared for it as she thought she was. _I was an idiot to think he'd leave his wife for me._ She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest laying her head on them. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She started picturing Shawn and Rhi, walking into the ball together, hand in hand. Rhi was a very beautiful woman. She was skinny with slight curves in all the places that counted. Her hair was long, blonde and sheek, like model hair from the Herbal Essence commercials. Yes, who wouldn't want someone like that.

"I didn't think he'd leave his wife. I just…" Kim groaned before starting to sob once again. She had come to the conclusion that she hadn't really expected him to leave his wife. It was more or less just wishful thinking.

"Oh God," she cried out. "If this is what it means…how it feels to be in love then I never want to fall in love again!" She grabbed a nearby vase and tossed it across the room before lowering her head into her hands.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! GOD, SHAWN…" she started to sob even harder as she thought about Shawn. _I can't hate him because…_

"I love him," she whispered. "I love him so much…"

She pulled herself up off the ground and just stood there, holding her head down letting the tears fall onto the pearly pink carpet. She closed her eyes and pictured Shawn standing next to her, smiling. _God I'd do anything to see him once more…just one more hug…to feel his arms once more…_ More tears started streaming down her face.

"Shawn…"

A pair of hands wrapped themselves around her body pulling her close. _Am I dreaming?_ She kept her eyes closed as the hands worked their way up to her breasts caressing them lightly through her soaking wet shirt.

"Shawn?" she asked in a faint whisper and eyes still closed.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

His hands continued to caress her breasts through her wet shirt as his lips found their way to her neck, brushing it softly as she shivered a little. He then started placing small kisses on her neck, squeezing her breasts gently as she let out a soft moan. She opened her eyes, pulling herself out of the trance she was in. _He's really here_. She pulled away, turning to face him. He was no longer wearing a shirt but his body was soaking wet. His hair was now hanging down and drops of water were dripping to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"To see you," he said softly, taking a step closer to her.

"You shouldn't be here. Go back to your hotel room. You have a big match tonight and…"

"That's not important right now," he whispered moving a few more steps closer. She took a step back glaring at him angrily.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Shawn, please just go. I had a hard enough time leaving you…letting you go. Your being here is not helping…" She took a few more steps backward as he continued to walk towards her. Her heart started pounding when she realized she couldn't move any farther. Her back was now pressed against the wall and he was now inches in front of her.

"What are you going to do now Kimberly? You have no where else to run."

"Who says I was running?" she asked coldly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started caressing them.

"Shawn…please…just go!" She held her head down and started to sob again, but Shawn grabbed her and pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered. She continued to sob as he played in her hair. "I can't…leave you…again…and I…I can't let you run again." She pulled away and stared up at him curiously.

"I don't know what you're playing at…Shawn just please…GO!"

"No."

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I can't."

"Yes, you can. You did it before and you can do it again."

"You know why I left."

"To get home to your wife."

"Not even close."

"Then why did you leave?" she demanded tearfully.

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why I left."

"I…don't…know why…to get away from me I guess…" she stammered. He lifted her head once more and looked her deep in the eye.

"The reason I left you that day in Miami is because you did not love me," he said softly. "I remember every detail of that day…every word that was spoken before I left you. Some things are hard to forget, especially when you love someone."

---

"_I was afraid that you had already left."_

"_No," he said with a chuckle. "You almost did though. My limo just pulled up a few seconds ago. My plane leaves in about 20 minutes."_

"_Oh, ok. So I just came out to wish you…" She stopped talking. Her throat had started to knot up again and tears were starting to surface._

"_Kim, what's on your mind?" he whispered in her ear. "You can tell me anything."_

"_Shawn, I just…wishing you a safe…don't forget me…" she sobbed._

"_I won't," he whispered. "How could I?" He pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Anything else you want to tell me?" he whispered._

"_Shawn, I…" She wanted to tell him that she loved him. In fact, it was now clear that she loved him more than anything, but she didn't know how to tell him. She was also very afraid. What would he think?_

"_Tell me," he said as he continued to plant kisses on her neck._

"_Shawn…I really…you should go before you miss your plane." She pulled away and looked down at the ground. He lifted her face and kissed her gently on the cheek._

"_Be good," he said with a smile. Then he got into the limo and rode off into the morning sun, leaving Kim behind him._

_--- _

"Be good," she whispered. "You told me to be good." She stared at Shawn tearfully before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I loved you that day Kim. I loved you so much but I needed to hear it from you…I needed to know that you loved me too, but you didn't." Kim stood up and stared up at him coldly.

"I DID LOVE YOU! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH THAT MY HEART WAS BREAKING IN TWO EVERY SECOND I STOOD THERE. I COULDN'T…I AM NOT A HOMEWRECKER! I COULDN'T JUST…I COULDN'T JUST DROP SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON YOU! YOU HAVE A SON AND NOW THAT I'VE MET HIM I'VE GROWN TO LOVE HIM AND…" She stopped yelling and began to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close once more before starting to plant small, fevered kisses on her neck again.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"Shawn…"

"Tell me."

"What good will it do? It won't change anything…"

"Tell me," he whispered again, running his lips along the side of her face. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh before whispering, "I love you."

"Tell me again."

"I said I love you! I-love-you," she cried. "Are you…?" His mouth covered hers and he began to kiss her forcefully…hungrily. He had been longing for this day for a long time. He had been starving himself of her touch…her smell…her lips…She relaxed and returned his kiss with just as much force, running her hands down his bare back awakening a yearning that he had spent a year trying to suppress.

He tore his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes once more. He was frantically…desperately trying to find a reason not to continue, but he could not. Her eyes pierced him like a knife and her body…her body was just begging to be touched in a way that only he could. He ran his hands slowly up her sides, carrying with him the tight, wet shirt that was shielding her skin from his touch. She obliged by raising her arms as he quickly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

Her skin was slick and wet. Not being able to help himself he found himself trailing kisses down her cheek…her neck…feeling the wetness of her skin. She drew a quick intake of breath as his tongue found its way to her cleavage. He stopped short, for her bra was in the way.

"I need to taste all of you," he murmured before taking his hands and ripping the bra apart. "And while we're at it…"

He proceeded to unbuckle her jeans, pushing them down forcefully before helping her get out of them. She started to shiver slightly; she was still cold and wet from the rain, not to mention the air was kicking through the vents.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered before trailing his tongue through her cleavage and down…down past her tummy…until he reached the start of her lacy white underwear.

"Shawn…" Her voice was shaky and he could tell that she was nervous.

"I'll take good care of you sweetie." His tongue played around her lace before moving closer to her womanhood.

"Shawn…" she whispered.

He raised his hands, trailing them up her legs and to her thighs. She shivered once more as his hands reached her sides, pulling down the lacy fabric. Before she had time to react, his tongue was inside of her, tasting her sweet goodness. She let out a soft moan and he pulled her closer, wanting to taste more. Her breaths came faster and more labored as his tongue teased the inside of her, tasting what he had been yearning for…He could feel her body tense up and he knew she was almost ready. He stood up and smiled at a dazed Kimberly.

"Hold on," he whispered. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently before taking his place on the bed, stretching himself beside her gracefully.

"My God you are so beautiful," he murmured, kissing her neck, feeling her pulse grace his lips. A soft purr emerged from her throat driving Shawn insane. He continued to explore her body, watching her twist and turn whenever he found a sensitive spot. He caressed her tummy, then tickled her navel as she let out another soft giggle. He moved along exploring more of her, feeling her tender curves as she moaned softly whispering his name.

"Sh…Shawn…please…" His kisses turned to nibbles as he made his way down to her breasts. They were now hard and perky, longing to be tasted. His tongue circled each nipple before lightly grazing each one with his teeth. The sensation was unreal and Kim felt a surge soar through her body pulsating…She gasped as she felt Shawn's fingers inside of her. She twisted and turned but he held onto her, feeling the tightness and warmth of her. Seconds later her body began to shake, for the orgasm that hit was unimaginable.

"Shawn…" she whimpered but he covered her mouth once more before kicking his jeans off to the floor.

He rolled over on top of her and parted her legs slowly, before putting all of his weight on her. She instantaneously threw her arms around him as he entered her slowly. A look of astonishment hit her face and Shawn immediately felt a wave of guilt. He forgot that she…

"It's ok," she whispered, caressing his jaw lightly.

"But…"

"I've been waiting all my life for this moment. I told you earlier that I have no regrets. Besides, I told myself ages ago that you're the only man I'd ever let touch me under these…um…circumstances." He still did not look convinced but she ran her fingers through his curly hair, sending a shock through him that he just couldn't ignore.

He thrust inside of her, feeling the warmth of her muscles contract around him. She let out loud cry that only encouraged him to move quicker…deeper…taking all of her. Her legs curled around him and they soon found their rhythm moving together as one. One final thrust later and both Shawn and Kim cried out, their orgasms hitting at the same time. Both were exhausted and could not move for several seconds. Shawn rolled over and pulled Kim next to him, kissing her lips. She sighed and cuddled next to him, throwing an arm around his chest, as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Shawn?" she whispered.

"Shh, not tonight…not now," he whispered kissing her forehead. "It can wait 'til morning. I don't want to ruin…" She nodded her head and moments later drifted off to sleep. Shawn continued to play in her hair as he stared at the ceiling._ I have no idea what I'm going to do, but at least I now know that she loves me and I… _He looked down at her and smiled. _I love her._

* * *

**AN:**_ Alright, I am so sorry that I took so long to update but you guys have no idea of the hell I've been through this week with financial aid at my school. Uhg...we won't discuss it. Anyway, it took me like 3-4 hours to write this chapter. You have NO IDEA how hard it is to write a decent love scene. I try not to write smut, but...I don't know how I did on this one. I'm still not...I can't say that I'm a love scene expert just yet. Let's see...there may be hope for Shawn and Kim after all...Maybe. You know me...all about the realism and angst. -grins- I seriously need to take a sleeping pill and fall out. This chapter gave me hell! Enjoy and I'll update next week.  
_


	21. The Morning After

Matt awoke bright and early the next morning. He was about to climb out of bed when he realized that he was not alone. He looked over to see Brittney nestled up against him. He smiled to himself. She looked so beautiful with her hair all messed up. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before creeping out of bed. He quietly made his way to the restroom to shower and dress . When he was done getting dressed, he scribbled her note and left the hotel.

--------------

------

--------------

Shawn crawled out of bed around 5 am and quietly got dressed. He looked around for a piece of paper to scribble a note but he couldn't find one. _I'll leave a message on her cell._ He walked over and kissed her forehead once more before heading out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Kimberly awoke to the sound of the hotel phone ringing. 

"He…hello?"

"This is your wakeup call miss."

"Ok. Bie." Kimberly groaned before sitting up in bed. Why am I so cold? She looked down and noticed that she was naked.

"What the…?" Then she started to recall the events of the night before…

--

"_I need to taste all of you."_

"_Sh…Shawn?"_

"_I'll take good care of you sweetie."_

"_Shawn…Shawn please…"_

"_My God you are so beautiful."_

_--_

"We made love," she said softly to herself. She sighed as she slowly made her way out of bed and into the restroom to run a shower. When she returned, she noticed that her phone was flashing.

"Must have been Brittney." She dialed up her voice mail and to her surprise it was not Brittney.

"_Hey Kim, it's me. I am sorry that I left without saying good-bye. I did not want to wake you so I headed back to my room to shower and dress. Last night…all I can say is amazing. We will talk later tonight after Mania. I can't wait to see you again beautiful. I love you and have a great day sweetie."_

"Awe, he's so sweet!" She was about to go get in the shower when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"KIM!"

"BRIT! Hey what's going on? How are you? Are you ok? Are you safe?"

"Hey, slow down a second. Enough with the questions already. First of all, I am perfectly safe. As a matter of fact, I am on my way back to the hotel now."

"You're not in a cab are you? You know that's not…"

"Safe? Yeah, I know which is why I am in the limo."

"Limo?"

"Matt had a limo come get me. Isn't he the sweetest?!"

"You sound a bit…giddy," Kim said curiously.

"Oh, well um…"

"Brittney…"

"Oh, alright. I think I like Matt…a lot," she said slowly.

"Oh, really now? And not because you've always had a thing for Team Extreme?"

"Well…that too but it's different. Matt's just…a great guy. He was a perfect gentlemen all day."

"I see. Well, I knew he would be the perfect gentleman. After all, if Jeff's a great guy Matt would have to be also!"

"Yeah…so how are things with you?"

"Oh, well…I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm…pretty sure."

"Okay, well I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Alright, bies!"

-------------

-------------

-------------

"Kim put some clothes on will you, sheesh."

"Hey, I just got out of the shower you dork." Brittney ran across the room and plopped on the bed.

"I have no idea what I'm wearing to Mania tonight," she said thoughtfully.

"Um…wrestling stuff you prima donna," Kim replied nonchalantly.

"Um…how about NO WAY! It's the biggest event of the year! I know you don't think that I am wearing normal clothing. Please. I need to be the envy of any and all things there."

"Even though you're all over Matt?" she asked eyesbrows raised and arms folded.

"Hey, just because I like Matt doesn't mean he likes me. I need to be prepared you know. I mean, seriously, why would a guy like him—a guy with his type of job just go for someone like me?"

"I get your point but don't sell yourself short. Look what happened to me…and Jeff," she replied slowly running a brush through her long hair.

"Aw…yeah, ok so Jeff had a thing for you. You know, you two could have made it. He was cute and he sure was diggin' you hun."

"Yeah, but my heart lies elsewhere." The brush flew out of Kim's hand and she nervously picked it up off the ground.

"Uh…what's your deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked staring into the mirror. She put her brush away and started fumbling through her jewelry.

"You seem a bit…unsettled this morning."

"I'm fine Brit," she said turning to glare at her best friend.

"If you say so." Brittney looked around the room and noticed a shirt on the floor near the far corner of the room. She got up and picked it up to examine it. It was an HBK shirt and it was slightly damp. That means Shawn was here last night. Brittney smiled turning to Kim. "So did you two make love last night?" she asked curiously. Kim turned to stare at her friend with a blank look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. So how was it?"

"Brit…"

"The evidence is here."

"So he was here last night. No big deal, Doesn't mean that anything happened," she responded calmly.

"I bet those sheets will tell all." Kim glared angrily at her friend before turning away. "Oh come on Kim. I'm not stupid. I know you and Shawn did something last night and I will tell you that Matt and I…"

"You two had sex?"

"Not sex my dear, we made love…or rather he made love to me." They both stared at each other curiously before bursting into laughter.

"I see we both got something we wanted last night."

"Or in your case, needed."

"Why do you…?"

"You've been fantasizing about that man for years and now the impossible has happened. So um…," she whispered, "how was it?"

"Brit!"

"It was great and he has a slow hand…I knew it!" They both laughed as they picked out things to wear to Mania. Today just might be a great day for them both after all.

* * *

------------ 

------------

* * *

"Hey Shawn! I was wondering when you'd show up." Shawn turned to see Matt heading towards the ring to meet him. 

"What's happening bro?"

"Oh nothing," Matt replied as he climbed into the ring. "How are things?"

"As well as can be expected man. How about you? How's the girl?"

"She's doing just fine. I sent a limo to transport her back to Kim's. I wanted to be on the safe side you know?"

"Yeah, that's good. I'm glad she's alright. I knew you'd take good care of her," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He looked down before letting out a huge sigh.

"Alright. What's going on?" Shawn asked climbing up on the top rope. He positioned himself in a resting position before turning his attention back to Matt.

"It's nothing…no big deal…I just…"

"What happened?"

"Well, you see…"

"You like the girl."

"Yeah I do but it's not that serious."

"You kissed her."

"Once or twice but…"

"You liked it."

"Yeah I did and…"

"She's beautiful."

"Shawn…"

"What? I'm only stating the obvious. I mean, she really is beautiful."

"Yeah, but she's more than that. She…believe it or not she's a bit insecure."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just…I know this. The guys she date…her attitude…she's never had a guy treat her the way a woman ought to be treated and it pisses me off."

"Ouch. Someone is falling hard I see."

"I'm not…falling anything, I just can't stand to see people hurt."

"If you say so."

"You're no help."

"Keep in touch with the girl."

"But…"

"I know she's in school but you can visit her from time to time. I think you like her a lot and I see no reason why you two can't be more than just friends."

"But what if she doesn't want to be…?"

"Convince her."

"How?"

"I don't have _ALL_ the answers," he laughed. "And anyway, what are you talking to me for? You see how screwed up my life is."

"Well, I just figured…you and Kim have…" Shawn rolled off the ropes and started to pace the ring. "Did…I…say something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No…no it's…I am in a bigger mess than you could ever imagine."

"Are you and Kim a pair now?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to be?"

"It's complicated."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to be with her but…my marriage…I have no idea what's going on. As of the ball, my wife was hinting at a divorce and if that's the case, I think I'll do us both a favor and honor her wishes."

"Your son?"

"I don't know. He seems…happier when he's around Kim. If he can get used to the idea of having two mommies then everything will be smooth sailing."

"That's great Shawn. You know, I am really pulling for you and Kim. Not that I have anything against Rhi. She has never rubbed me the wrong way. In fact, she was quite pleasant to me that last time we had a chat. But I've seen the way Kim looks at you and I see nothing but pure innocence. She loves you so much bro. She's definitely a keeper."

"I could say the same thing about Brittney. I haven't known her long but I bet she's everything Kim is and a lot more."

"You're probably right man." Matt frowned as he glanced at his watch. "That damn brother of mine. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

----

----

"Are you sure you want to…what about Nitro?"

"Jeff, I've wanted you for quite some time now. I just…didn't know how to tell you. Plus, I was afraid…but enough about me."

"But I want you to be happy Melina. I don't want you to leave him just because I told you that I care for you. Last night…I never meant to put you in a position like this." Melina pulled Jeff into a warm hug.

"Go and get ready for your big match tonight. Everything is going to be alright."

"Oh alright. See you at the arena." Melina smiled as she watched Jeff leave the hotel. _He came all the way over here to make sure I was alright. _Mania was definitely going to be a night of thrills and new beginnings.

* * *

**AN: **_Don't know when the next update will be. I am going to try to finish this one soon though because I have to start on my new Harry Potter one. My head is going to explode if I don't start getting it into rotation soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see, Mania is going to full of...well, lots of things. There are possibly 4 more chapters left of this story. I might do a third one but don't look for it anytime soon. I need a break and I also need to spend more time focusing on my school work. I am determined to make Dean's List this semester. I'm done babbling so review. That is all. _


	22. I've Made Up My Mind

Jeff arrived at the arena about twenty minutes later. He did not mean to stay long at Melina's but he needed to make sure that she was alright. After all, he did drop a load on her last night after they had dinner. Jeff did not even notice Matt and Shawn standing in the ring when he arrived.

"Jeff, what the hell man? You were supposed to be here almost an hour ago!" Jeff turned and faced his older brother, looking slightly sickened.

"Aw, bro I'm sorry. I had to go and take care of something this morning. Plus the traffic was killer and…"

"Yeah, whatever man. So we need to figure out what we're going to do before tonight. I don't want the match to have a lame ending. We're team extreme. You know we've got to make it look good. You know Nitro and…" Jeff jumped a little at the sound of Nitro's name and threw down his gym bag. "Uh…did I say something wrong?" Matt asked curiously.

"Uh…no…whatever. Let's just get started."

"We can't start unless your head is…"

"I'm fine!" Jeff snapped.

"Whoa, I think I'll leave you two…" Shawn started but Jeff cut him off.

"No, you don't have to go on account of me. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind you know?"

"That's ok. Don't we all," he said with a kurt nod. "But is it that bad? At the moment, I don't see how it could be any worse than the situation that I'm in right now."

"Well…it's probably along the same lines," Jeff replied climbing into the ring.

"Oh really?" Matt asked. "Are you…seeing somebody now?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that."

"That's great then. But um…I hope it's not…I mean, the ill feelings towards me because…"

"Shawn, forget about it. Yes, I did start to care for Kim but I've cared for this lady for quite a while, since before Kim but she was kind of already taken."

"Oh…well…you know that's…believe me I know how that goes," Shawn replied running a hand through his hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not…I don't know. I get the feeling that tonight's going to be full of surprises," Jeff said under his breath. Matt just continued to stare at his brother curiously. "But anyway, I'm not going to let this ruin the night. What are we gonna do bro?"

"Uh…I don't know. Jeff is she going to be here tonight?"

"Who?"

"The girl! The girl that you are supposedly seeing."

"Uh…maybe, but let's drop it for now alright. It's not that big of deal right now. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"You'll deal with it or will we both end up dealing with it?" Matt asked glaring angrily at his brother. Shawn took this as an opportunity to get away.

"You guys I'll catch you later. I've got to call my son back and make sure he gets to the arena safely."

----

----

----

Shawn picked up his cell and was about to call his mother when his name was called.

"Yo Shawn!" He turned to see Hunter coming towards him.

"Hey man. What can I do for you?" he asked grinning.

"You are…you seem different today Shawn," Hunter stated slapping his best friend on the back.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just in a good mood that's all."

"Uh huh. Yeah, so I've known you for quite a while and you're telling me that you're just in a 'good mood'. Yeah, whatever man."

"You ready for tonight?" Shawn asked taking a seat on the bench across from his friend. They were now in the back of the arena sitting outside the men's locker room. There were workers around and about steadily getting things ready for the night.

"Yeah, I'm pumped. You?"

"Yeah, I am. It feels great knowing that my son will get to see me at my best on the biggest stage of them all."

"I am really happy for you man. So what about Kim and the others? Are they still coming?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, my son wanted to sit next to 'Miss Kim' during the show."

"Miss Kim huh? That's real cute."

"Tell me about it. I couldn't stop smiling when I heard him address her like that."

"Well at least tonight will be a good night for us all."

"Yeah, tonight," Shawn replied grimly.

"Hey, what's the matter? You seem so down all of a sudden. Cheer up. It's Wrestlemania! The big payoff after a year of hell. Plus we're at a football stadium in Florida. Can't get any better than that bro."

"Yeah, it's not that," he said slowly. "I just keep…whenever I get a little down time my mind starts to wonder and it brings me back to reality."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tonight will be a very good night but tomorrow…" Shawn let his thought trail off as he turned and looked up at the ceiling. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

"You mean Kim right?"

"Yeah, tonight will be the last time I see her for a while…or actually I am not sure what tonight is."

"Meaning…" Shawn sighed before looking up at Hunter.

"Rhi…hinted at us getting a divorce."

"Oh Shawn…man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No it's ok. You know how I feel about that. On one hand, it seems like the best solution to our problems but on the other hand I'm not so sure."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, you know I love Rhi and I always will but I can't keep fooling myself Hunter. I am in love with someone else as well and I think it's…much deeper than anything me and Rhi ever had."

"I'm not trying to sound ugly or anything Shawn but in my opinion, you and Rhi never were…I always thought you were too good for her. Now don't get the wrong idea about this. I am not encouraging you to divorce your wife. That's the last thing I would do but at the same time I don't think you should stay with someone you don't really want to be with."

"Yeah, I guess. It's not that I don't want to be with Rhi but after last night…"

"Last night?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow at Shawn.

"Uh…"

"Shawn…"

"I kind of…did a bad thing," he whispered.

"By bad you mean…"

"I kind of…but you have to believe I never intended for it to happen. She was upset and she just took off. I had to go after her and make sure she understood why…and one thing led to another and…"

"You cheated on Rhi?" Hunter whispered incredulously.

"I…yeah ok. I did. I made love to Kim last night…_all night_ and it was…I couldn't help myself. She was crying…I was crying…I wanted it…she wanted it…she was so soft and sweet…hell, she even told me that even if…things didn't work out that I was the only man she'd ever let touch her and I…I did it."

"Shawn…"

"Hunter, I know that I should be ashamed and spiritually, I am ashamed but at the same time, I'm not. After last night, I knew for sure that I loved her like no other. I want to be with her Hunter. I want to be there for her in every way possible. I want to hear her sing badly in the shower, see her cry at old movies, hear her complain about how much she hates school. I want to be the one she runs to after a bad day and I…I want my son to see me happy again," he said sadly. "I want him to have a caring, happy family that can sit down and watch wrestling together and get up the next day and go to bible study without a whole lot of drama. It hurts so much Hunter to know that I can't give him that right now, not as long as I'm with Rhi." Hunter placed an arm over his best friend.

"It's going to be alright buddy."

"I can't…do this anymore Hunter," he replied in a frustrated tone. "I'm…I'm going to tell Rhi…"

"Come again?"

"I'm going to tell her…_everything_."

"Shawn, I admire your…uh…devotion but there are a few things that I think you should keep to yourself."

"No, she pretty much told me she wanted to end it. I'll make it easy for her," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not letting Kim…I'm not going to leave Kim again. She gave up everything for me and it's high time that I prove to her how much I love her."

"But don't you think she knows that? Shawn, just…be careful alright. Whatever you decide you know I'll be there for you."

"Thanks man."

"One other thing?"

"Yeah."

"Your son."

"Yeah…but…I don't know about him yet. I guess I'll just…I'll figure it out somehow," Shawn replied sadly. He had almost forgot about his son. Little Michael wanted them to stay together, but at the moment Shawn couldn't see how that would be possible anymore, especially since he wanted Kim. He picked up his phone and dialed up his mother's number. There were some things they needed to discuss before tonight.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay. I had a little free time today and well...my fingers just had a field day trying to keep up with my brain. The big dramatic, yet very climatic ending is on it's way...WRESTLEMANIA! Woot Woot! -ahem- Right. So hope you enjoyed the chapter. You should be happy that you got two updates this week. Don't know when the next will be. Could be tomorrow. Could be next week. Who knows? _


	23. Race to Beat the Clock: WRESTLEMANIA!

"Hey Michael? Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a second grandma."

"Well I have something I wanted to talk to you about before the limo gets here." Five minutes later Michael came into the living room. He was wearing some jeans and the brown HBK shirt that had the flames on it. He was also sporting a new pair on sun glasses. "Don't you look cute!" Margaret squealed rubbing the top of Michael's golden hair.

"Aw grandma," he groaned.

"Anyway, have a seat Michael. So how do you feel right now?"

"About what grandma?"

"Well, you're going to Mania to see your old dad perform."

"Oh that's simple grand. I am super excited! I can't wait to see dad…Oh, and Miss Kim! It's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah…so um…there's really no easy way to…" Margaret looked toward the window that faced the ocean. _How do I explain this?_

"Grandma, are you alright?" Michael asked.

"Oh…I'm alright hun," she said quickly waving an arm at him. "Now enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Alright. What is it grandma?"

"Well dear, I wanted to talk to you about…your parents," she said sincerely.

"What about them?"

"Well…as you know, early tomorrow morning you and I are boarding a plane for San Antonio. I am going to be visiting for a few weeks."

"That's great grandma! That way all of us can watch wrestling together! Miss Kim is supposed to come visit us sometime too so even if mama don't wanna watch then that's ok because…"

"Slow down Michael," she said with a small chuckle. "Now then, we need to talk about something very important. Things…may not be…the same when you get home honey."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I don't know if you've noticed but your mom and dad have been arguing a lot lately."

"Yeah I know," he said sadly.

"And Michael you have to understand this—just because people argue doesn't mean that they don't care for one another."

"I know but…sometimes I do wonder whether or not mama actually loves dad."

"I'm sure she loves your dad very much sweetie. They just have…a difference of opinion that's all." She caressed Michael's cheek before turning away_. How can I tell him this?_ _I just don't know…_

"Grandma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is…is mom and dad getting a divorce?" Margaret stared at him for a good minute, mouth wide with shock.

"Uh…well…"

"Grandma, I'm not stupid you know. Mama was really upset with dad the other day and I just…I know something is wrong."

"Oh sweetie. Your grandma has no idea what's about to happen," she replied sadly.

"Grandma, why are you crying?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just…just promise me this alright?"

"Okay," he answered under his breath. He was now staring at the floor.

"Look at me sweetie. Both of your parents love you very much. No matter what happens you'll always be a family and you will always come first ok?"

"Ok." Margaret pulled him into a hug just as the limo pulled into the yard.

"Go on son and have fun!"

"Ok. See you later grandma!" he yelled running excitedly out the door.

"See you later love." _Oh I hope everything is alright. I just can't bear to see the family torn apart again._

* * *

_----------------------------------------------_

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Brittney exclaimed as they rode to the stadium.

"I know. I can't believe we're riding in a limo once again."

"So are you sitting with little Michael?"

"Well, I hope so. He's so adorable and I just couldn't bear to see him disappointed. He is so sweet and I'm sure he'd rather have him mother but…"

"Hey, you're here. She's not. Kudos to you."

"Yeah, I guess…Oh we're here!" They pulled up outside the Citrus Bowl to a mountain of ecstatic wrestling fans. "This…is…going to be great!"

-------

-------

Seconds later they were entering through the back of the arena. They were led by the limo driver who said their names had been added to the backstage list.

"So I wonder where…"

"BRITTNEY! KIM!" They turned to see Jeff coming their way.

"Aw, Jeff! It's so good to see you!" Kim cried pulling Jeff into a hug. He kissed her cheek and kissed Brittney's cheek as well.

"Matt told me to keep a look out for the both of you. Well, I would show you to your seats but I think Shawn is waiting to see you," he said with a grin. "Oh, well I hate to speak and run but I need to find my bro and tell him you both made it ok. Plus our match is up first so ladies," he bowed, "I'll catch you later."

"Later," Brittney exclaimed. They walked along weaving in and out of the backstage workers way who didn't seem to notice them. "Gee, some people are so rude."

"Well I mean they do have the hardest job ever. They have to make sure every exciting moment gets captured…not to mention Vince would fire them in a second if something were to go horribly wrong."

"Yeah, well they could still be a little more…"

"Friendly," a voice added. They turned around to see Shawn standing there. He was already suited up in all black and green, looking flashy as ever.

"Shawn!" Kim instantly threw her arms around him and he returned the warm embrace.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," he whispered. She laughed as she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down to see Michael standing next to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Michael! How are you buddy?"

"I'm pumped! Look at my dad. Doesn't he look cool?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, cool isn't exactly the word I'd use," Brittney said aimlessly. "More like, your dad's a total hottie!"

"Ewe gross," Michael groaned. They all laughed before Matt came around the corner.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," he said smiling at them.

"Matt!" Brittney ran and gave him a hug.

"You look stunning," he said staring at her wondrously. She was wearing some tight bleached blue jeans and a yellow halter. The Hardyz pendent that she was sporting brought Matt's eyes straight to her little bit of cleavage that was showing. Her long blonde hair was hanging down her back nicely, highlighting her skin perfectly.

"I think I could say the same thing about you," she said grinning.

"Uh, so have you guys seen my brother?" Matt asked. "I have been looking all over for him. He knows our match is up first tonight. There's no time to be fooling around."

"Yeah, we saw him about five minutes ago. He said that he was going to look for you." Matt frowned as the others stared at him curiously.

"You guys have a great time tonight. Enjoy the show. I'll catch you guys afterwards." He smiled once more at Brittney before taking off. _Damn it! Where is he?_

-----------

-----------

"Jeff please…you shouldn't be in here!" Melina hissed.

"But I wanted to see you before the match," he pleaded, running his fingers through her curly hair.

"Oh Jeff, that's sweet but you know I haven't…I mean if Nitro…"

"What are you going to do Melina? Are you absolutely sure you want to call off the wedding?"

"I'm positive. It's not…the same anymore. I…I've liked you for a long time Jeff and I…there's no turning back now," she said quickly looking away.

"Melina, look at me, are you…why won't you look…" Jeff lifted her face and noticed that she had a swollen jaw.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing…I uh…when Mickey and I were…just go," she cried pushing him out of MNM's locker room. He stared at her curiously once more before running off. _That bastard…If I find out that he hurt her…_Jeff ran off to find Matt. It was curtain time and the clock was ticking.


	24. Extreme Duo

"O…kay, so those two are obviously pissing each other off," Brittney said staring intently in Matt's departure direction.

"Yeah, and it's not good," Shawn added frowning. "Whatever it is, I hope they solve the issue before tonight's match. Conflict going into a match—never a good thing."

"Dad my feet hurt. I'm ready to go sit down now," Michael griped.

"Oh sorry son. Yeah…" Shawn looked at his watch, "you guys should get seated. Matt and Jeff's match will start in about ten minutes. I need to go find Hunter anyway. Michael, behave for Kim alright?" he asked kneeling down to give his son a hug.

"No problem dad. You know I like Miss Kim," he grinned.

"Okay, I'll see you two after my match," he said winking at Kim before leaving. She laughed before leading Michael through the crowd of technicians to their seats in the arena.

* * *

--------------

* * *

Matt found Jeff standing behind the curtain, waiting for their entrance music minutes before their match. 

"Man, where the hell have you been?" Matt demanded. "I have been looking all over this stadium for you!"

"I went to check on something," he replied. He was now pacing and seemed to be worried about something.

"Whoa bro, get your head out of your ass. Whatever it is you need to let it go before we go out there. People have paid lots of money to see us and we need to give them 110 or nothing at all."

"Whatever man," he said shrugging Matt off. Matt gritted his teeth as he grabbed his younger brother and pinned him against the side of the wall.

"Dammit Matt! Put me down!" he growled.

"Tell me what the hell has got you so worked up all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Fine," he grunted as Matt loosened his grip. "It's Melina."

"What do you mean 'it's Melina'? What has she done to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then what's the…?"

"She's going to tell Nitro that she doesn't want him anymore."

"When?"

"Tonight…after our match," he added quickly.

"Well whatever. Don't worry about it. That's their business and…"

"It's my business now…since she's…leaving him for me." Matt stared at his brother, the anger now boiling up inside of him.

"Jeff, what the fuck man? Are you out of your damn mind? She was engaged! Can't you…?"

"I'M SORRY MAN BUT IT JUST HAPPENED ALRIGHT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IT'S NOT LIKE…It's not like I planned on falling for her and you told me yourself a while back that she had a thing for me. Well the cat's finally out of the bag. She told me the other night when I took her to dinner that she liked me. She also told me that Nitro…has changed and I get the feeling I know the extent of his 'changing'," he added angrily. He punched the wall before turning to face his brother.

"Remember that night you stopped that Derek guy from hurting Brittney?"

"Yeah but…wait a sec…you don't think Nitro and Mercury are…"

"Her jaw is swollen Matt. I saw it a while ago. She tried to feed me some bullshit story about tussling with Mickey, but Mickey's not even on the card to wrestle this year."

"Oh damn man…that's…but I mean, we can't do anything about it right now," Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but now that I've told you then you'll understand if I accidentally…"

"Jeff we can't…we have to be careful. You know we are responsible for each other in these matches. The ladder match…this is no time for games man. Somebody could get seriously injured."

"I'll do my best but I am making no promises." Matt was about to respond but their music hit. "Showtime big bro," Jeff said grinning. Matt sighed before stepping out from behind the curtain. _Whatever happens I'll just have to deal with the outcome._

_----_

_----_

_---- _

Matt and Jeff ran out from behind the curtain to a tumultuous applause from the sold out crowd. It was show time and the fans were clearly pumped. They entered the ring as Lillian Garcia announced them as "Team Extreme" and cut a few poses for the fans to take pics. Seconds later their applause was drowned out by the boos as Mercury and Nitro, cooperatively known as MNM made their way down the ramp. Jeff could feel his face burning as he glared angrily as the smiling Nitro. Melina was escorting them both and she did not look happy at all. It seems that she had fixed her hair to cover up that swollen jaw. _Don't worry sweetie. He won't hurt you anymore once I'm done telling him off later tonight._ Matt shot Jeff a worried look before bracing themselves for their match.

----

--

---

"Wow. This match is starting to get really intense," Brittney said and she was right. Ever since the bell sounded, the Hardyz had been putting a beating on MNM.

"Yeah, and I thought all my friends said wrestling was fake. That looks like it hurts!" Michael exclaimed as he watched Nitro put Jeff through a table.

"Ouch! Jeff's going to be feeling that in the morning," Brittney shouted. It was getting harder and harder to hear what each other was saying, for the crowd was now shouting madly for the Hardyz. Nothing unexpected Kim thought before turning her attention back to the ring.

---

---

Jeff laid there motionless for a second before pushing Nitro off of him. The bastard.

"Get the hell off of me," he said to Nitro. Nitro rolled over off of the broken pieces of table before standing and running at Jeff with a clothesline. Jeff ducked it causing Nitro to run into another standing latter.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "You were supposed to…"

"Shut up Nitro before I really make a mistake."

"Hey man what's your fucking problem? You've been making mistakes all night. It's not like you."

"Put your hands on Melina again and I'll hurt you for real," Jeff shouted before crawling back into the ring to climb the ladder. Nitro quickly followed knocking Jeff back onto the mat before climbing on top, pounding him with unclenched fists. The ref immediately broke it up as Matt came running and knocking Nitro over the ropes once more. He leaned over to check on his brother.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"I'm going to hurt him," he shouted.

"No, Jeff get it together. We're almost done." He helped his brother up just as Mercury ran at the two of them with the twenty-foot ladder.

"Son…of…a…bitch," Matt groaned. "What the hell did he do that for?" he asked rolling outside the ring. Jeff laid there in the middle of the ring and watched as Mercury and Nitro set up the ladders for the famous see saw technique. Jeff quickly rolled outside the ring before they could spot him.

"Matt, they're setting up the ladders for our move…"

"I got you. I'll go this way and you…"

"I'm on it," Jeff nodded. He ran back into the ring and ducked another clothesline from Nitro. He kicked Nitro in the groin before setting him up for the twist of fate. He landed it nicely as Mercury ran at him from behind. He fell down only to watch as Matt grabbed Mercury from behind. Matt quickly climbed the top rope and the crowd went nuts. Jeff rolled Mercury onto the bottom ladder and Matt did the Hardy cry. Right when he jumped Mercury sat up and the ladder hit him right in the eye. His left eye started gushing blood and Jeff watch in horror as Nitro came at Matt from behind and hit him with a chair. _This ends now._ Jeff grabbed the chair and hit Nitro in the head. Nitro fell backwards onto Mercury as Jeff climbed the top rope and swantoned them both. He watched as a beaten and bruised Matt climbed the ladder to retrieve the World Tag Team titles. The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause as the Hardyz music hit. Jeff watched as a stretcher came to carry Mercury out of the arena. Jeff was about to go and see if he was alright when a left hook landed on his jaw. He turned to see Nitro glaring angrily at him.

"You two did that on purpose," he shouted. "You will pay for that you son of a bitch," he cried running at Jeff. The referee grabbed Nitro holding him back as Melina climbed into the ring to help restrain him.

"Nitro, please don't…"

"Shut up!" he shouted slapping her in the face. Jeff immediately reacted by running at Nitro and spearing him in the stomach. He began to pound Nitro in the face, bursting his nose as he beat him.

"Jeff! Stop! Please!" Melina shouted. Jeff stopped as a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He looked up to see Matt pulling him away from Nitro.

"Let's go man. We'll deal with it later." Jeff glared at Nitro once more before letting his brother lead him away from Nitro. He looked back at Melina, motioning for her to come. She shot Nitro a pleading look before exiting the ring with the two Hardy brothers at her side.


	25. No More Tears as the Clock Keeps Ticking

"Wow. That was kind of gross," Michael said looking up at Kim.

"Yeah, I agree," she replied smiling at him.

"Was that…supposed to happen?" he asked. Kim brow wrinkled into a thoughtful frown.

"I doubt it, although going into those kinds of matches the wrestlers know they are at risk for severe injuries and stuff."

"Wow. Does my dad do matches like these?" he asked. Kim could tell that he was now worried.

"Yeah, but your dad can take care of himself. After all, he was the one that made the ladder match famous," she replied happily.

"Oh ok. I'll try not to worry then." Kim smiled before turning to Brittney.

"Brit?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think about that match?" she asked. Brittney shot her a worried look and Kim nodded in agreement. Something was up during that match.

---

---

---

"You guys were AWESOME!" London and Kendrik shouted as the Hardyz limped their way to the back.

"Thanks man," Matt said weakly. "My body says otherwise though," he joked.

"Yeah you two do seem to go a little…naw, you guys rocked, but um…how's Mercury?" London asked.

"I don't know. That see saw…I thought we had decided to scratch it from the match seeing as we didn't get to test it, but I guess I was wrong," Matt replied.

"They did it on purpose," Jeff said softly.

"Uh…we'll catch you guys later," Matt said nervously as he pushed Jeff and Melina to the back. They entered the male locker room and plopped down on one of the benches. Melina sat down nervously next to Jeff. No one said a word.

"Wow. That match was intense," Shawn said to Hunter. "I don't think I could have done it any better than those four."

"Yeah, but I don't know. It seems that there was more to it than that."

"I agree. Matt and Jeff have been acting strange all night now that you mention it."

"Yeah, but why? What's got those two so worked up?" Shawn thought about it for a moment and then it hit him.

"It must have something to do with Melina."

"Why do you say that?"

"I talked to Matt and Jeff earlier today. Jeff hinted that he was having female issues…Melina left the ring with Matt and Jeff. It doesn't make sense if she's engaged to Nitro."

"Or was from the looks of it. Anyway, you need to go get ready for your match against Edge. I'll be seeing you when it's DX time," he said with a smirk.

---

---

"Melina! Where the hell are you?" Nitro shouted. He had quickly made his way to the back in search of his bride to be. He burst open the men's locker room door to find Melina sitting next to Jeff. Her eyes got wide with fear when he entered the room.

"What is this?" he asked. "Why the hell did you leave me in the ring like that?"

"Well…I…" she stammered but Jeff cut her off.

"Because she's with me now."

"Excuse me. I don't think I…"

"You heard me the first time you dickhead. Melina is with me now," he replied staring Nitro down.

"My fiancé…with you? Don't make me…" he laughed out loud. "Melina, let's get out of here. My back hurts and I need you to rub it down." Melina sat there on the bench and didn't move a muscle. Nitro glared at her, his eyes flashing with anger. "Did you not hear me? I said let's…"

"I'm not going," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Oh?"

"You heard her now get the fuck out of here Nitro before I have to hurt you," Matt snapped.

"That's right. It's two on one so the odds are clearly not in your favor. You don't deserve a woman like Melina."

"What the hell do you know about her?" Nitro snapped.

"I know," Jeff started standing to his feet to face him, "that you have beat this woman one too many times. A person who beats on women in my book is a pathetic loser. Get the fuck out of here and in case you missed the telegram, your wedding is off. The first time she goes down the isle, it will be with someone worthy, hopefully me if we last long enough." Nitro stared wildly at Matt and Jeff before stomping angrily out of the locker room. Jeff pulled Melina into a warm embrace as she cried into him chest.

"Th…thank you both so much," she cried.

"That's ok princess. He'll never hit you ever again," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'm gonna go clean up and all." Matt smiled to himself as he left Jeff with Melina. _Good job bro._

_---_

_---_

_--- _

"So what match is up next Miss Kim? They keep showing my dad on the screen but I haven't seen him anywhere," Michael asked sadly.

"He should be coming up soon sweetie. He's in the Main Event which means he's the most important tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. He has the chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion tonight, if he can beat Edge."

"Oh wow…but…my dad isn't all that big compared to that Batista guy we saw earlier."

"Yeah, you're right sport but you don't have to worry about your dad. He's the best. Big things come in small packages," Brittney added. "I've seen your dad row with the biggest and the baddest. He's lost a few but won most of them and that is all that matters. Edge is going to have his work cut out for him."

"Yeah Brittney's right…not to mention Edge isn't really all that big. He's just a big cheat."

"Oh ok. I can't wait to see my dad!" Michael exclaimed.

---

---

Shawn stood behind the curtain and stretched while waiting for his music to hit. Since it was Mania, he decided to go out to his own 'Sexy Boy' theme music because by the end of the night, the fans would be guaranteed to hear the DX theme.

"Hey…hey Shawn!" Shawn turned to see Hunter hurrying towards him.

"What's up?"

"Oh man, you won't believe what I just heard," he said. He looked like he was almost out of breath.

"What did you hear? Wait—never mind that. I can't wait until the match is over. I have been thinking about Kim all night and I think I'm going to have her and Michael join me in the ring tonight after the match. What do you think?" Before Hunter could answer, Michael's music hit.

"Gotta run bro…see you in a few."

_Oh man…I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…_

* * *

**AN:**_ Sorry the chapter was so short but you know how that goes. As you can see, I am finishing this up pretty quickly. Everytime I get some free time, I am putting the finishing touches on the story. Yes, the ending will probably leave room for a sequel, but don't expect me to write it anytime soon. Time is of the essence. Enjoy! _


	26. The End Or A New Beginning

Shawn entered the arena to a thunderous applause. He stopped at the edge of the ramp and kneeled down for a short prayer before jumping up and waving to all the fans. _Where are they?_ Shawn soon spotted his son along with Kim and Brittney a few seats down from JR and Jerry. He ran over to them and patted his son on the head before shaking Brittney's hand and kissing Kim on the cheek. He looked back at his son who was just beaming. He smiled once more before readying himself to face Edge.

---

---

"Oh man! Dad is so cool!" Michael exclaimed. Kim didn't even hear him. She was so awestruck that her eyes were still glued at the man that she loved.

"Miss Kim?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Michael. Forgive me. I was just…"

"Staring at my dad," he shouted happily.

"Yeah, you caught me," she said grinning at him.

"Miss Kim, are you coming with us back to San Antonio in the morning?"

"Uh…well…I don't think so," she replied sadly.

"Aw, well this will be the last night that we get to hang out together. I'm having so much fun right now, that I don't want this night to end."

"Oh I know. I feel the same way too sweetie."

"Miss Kim you just got to come visit sometime. Please say you'll come visit? My dad told me that you like volleyball? I do too and I have a big net in the backyard!" he shouted happily. The crowd started clapping their hands loudly and Kim turned to see Shawn stuck in a head lock.

"Oooo dad's losing again," Michael shouted.

"It's far from over," Brittney replied clapping her hands frantically. Kim laughed at her friend before turning back to Michael.

"Please Miss Kim?"

"I'll come to see you. I don't know when it will be but if I have to take a week off from school, I'll come and see you."

"Promise?" he asked sticking out his hand.

"I promise," Kim said happily shaking his hand. Kim quickly turned away before he could see the tears fall. There was no way she'd be able to go see Michael without Rhi having a problem with it. _I'm sorry Michael…this is one promise that I have no control over._

_---_

_--- _

Shawn had finally managed to get out of that headlock and was now on the offense. He threw Edge into the ropes, ducked his clothes line, and dropkicked him onto the mat. Edge stood up and Shawn managed to throw him over the top. Edge stood up once again only to fall victim to Shawn's moonsault from the top turnbuckle. Shawn did the crotch chop before running back into the ring to pose for the crowd. He looked around for his son and saw him waving like mad. He winked at his son before turning his attention to Kim. She was crying and when she met his eyes, she quickly turned away. Shawn climbed out of the ring and walked over to her. He lifted her chin up and her eyes were wide with surprise. The fans surrounding them just watched while patting Shawn's arms and any part of him that they could reach.

"Please don't cry," he mouthed. Kim nodded her head and he smiled before turning to duck a spear from Edge.

"Oh that was a close one," he heard Jerry shout before turning his attention back to Edge.

* * *

-----

* * *

"Why is he all over her?"

"Uh…well, you would know if you would actually pay attention to him sometimes," Stephanie said nonchalantly.

"I do pay attention but is it wrong to hate the sport of wrestling?"

"No, I didn't say that it was Rhi but…"

"Alright then. I think I'll confront him about it when he gets back here."

"If you say so but if I were you, I'd tread waters lightly."

"Who are you to tell me what to do about my husband?" Rhi asked angrily, twirling a finger through her long blonde hair.

"You know…never mind. You never deserved him in the first place," Stephanie smirked before leaving the small room.

* * *

---

---

Edge and Christian were now in the ring setting up for the concierto when HHH came running down the ramp with a sledgehammer in his right hand. Christian took off running and Edge readied to hit Hunter with the chair but was brought to his knees by Shawn's low blow. Hunter took off and continued to chase Christian to the back. Shawn climbed the ropes and landed an elbow drop before crawling to the corner to tune up the band. The crowd started tuning up with him, begging Edge to get up and turn around.

Edge stood up slowly and when he turned around, he received the Sweet Chin Music. Shawn fell over and pinned him for the three count. The crowd erupted and confetti fell from a blimp hovering above. It was now flashing 'HBK New World Heavyweight Champion'. Shawn grinned as the ref held up his hand and thrust his hand in the air signaling that he had won the match. A second later, the championship belt was given to him and he fell down to his knees cradling the belt. _To think…I had almost given up on ever returning to the WWE…never holding this prize…but why do I feel like…? _

Shawn looked up and saw his son jumping up and down from excitement. He also saw Kim and Brittney yelling excitedly. He smiled and rolled out of the ring. He walked up to his son and led him towards the ring. He motioned for Kim and Brittney to join him and they nervously followed him. They entered the ring and Shawn placed the belt over his son's shoulders. Brittney started smiling and waving at the crowd, for some of the guys had recognized her and were shouting her name. Shawn ran his fingers through Kim's hair and pulled her into a warm embrace. Then he put one arm around his son and laughed when he heard JR and Jerry's final thoughts.

"_Well ain't that something JR? Don't they look like one big happy family?"_

"_Uh, now that you mention it, they do look kind of cute."_

"_Jerry what in the blue blazes was you looking at?" he yelled._

"_I was watching that Brittney prance around the ring. Ain't she a beauty?"_

"_Aw foot. Well folks the King and I would like to thank all of you fans who were here in attendance."_

"_And we'd like to thank those of you at home for your continued support. The crowning of a new champ…I tell you I didn't expect Michaels to win."_

"_I knew he could do it. It's his MO—overcoming the odds. From Orlando Florida everyone this is JR and the King saying goodnight!"_

* * *

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

"Oh my god! That was incredible!" Brittney exclaimed as they made their way back stage behind the curtain.

"You would think so Miss Diva." Brittney turned around to see Matt comingtowards her. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush a little. Behind him was Jeff and Melina.

"Shawn, man that match was awesome," Jeff crooned.

"Thanks man. Coming from you…I'll take it to heart," Shawn joked.

"Dad, you really were super!" Shawn pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm glad you approve of your old dad. You're not just telling me this because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Of course he isn't," Kim added softly. Shawn turned to her and caressed her cheek. Kim looked around nervously and saw that everyone was watching them silently with smiles on their faces.

"You know, I almost lost it during the match tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, I looked over and saw you crying…you have no reason to cry sweetheart."

"Yes, I do. Michael…wants me to come and see you both and…"

"What makes you think that you can't?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know…after the ball…" she started weakly.

"Oh Miss Kim you just have to come and see!"

"She's coming over, sooner than you think," he said never taking his eyes off of her. He twirled a strand of her hair with his finger. "You're something else Kimberly." He leaned in to kiss her but someone shouted his name.

"SHAWN! DON'T…" He turned to see Hunter coming his way.

"What in the world…?"

"Rhi."

"Huh?"

"Rhi is here." Shawn's face went pale and Kimberly's whole expression changed in an instant.

"Where is she?" Shawn asked quickly, taking his hands off of Kim.

"Right here." She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, sweetie how I've missed you!"

"Uh…what are you…doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Is that any kind of way to greet your loving wife?" She pulled Shawn into a passionate liplock and Kimberly turned her head, looking sad yet somewhat disgusted.

"MOM! What are you doing here?" Michael exclaimed running up to his mother. She leaned over and kissed his forhead.

"I've missed you so much sweetie."

"What made you decide to come? I thought you hated wrestling?"

"Oh, Michael I just…I was tired of being alone sweetie. I needed to see you again…and your father," she added sweetly. Shawn just stared at her. He wasn't sure how he felt. It was a mixture of maybe anger and disgust. He could see right through her act and he wanted so badly to call her out on it but he didn't. Shawn looked at Hunter who took the cue.

"Uh, Brittney…Matt, you guys come with me to the back. We have some refreshments and a whole bunch of free stuff," he said smiling. Matt looked at Jeff who instantly took the hint to leave. Shawn looked over at his son and smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go with Uncle Hunter? You can get you some snacks and then pick out all the wrestling gear that you want. How about that?"

"Alright!" Michael pulled away from his mother and followed Hunter to the back of the stadium leaving Shawn alone with Kim and Rhi.

"Uh…I'll just…"

"No, you stay right here Kim. There's no reason for you to leave," he said. Kim could feel the intensity in his voice and it made her slightly nervous. She stayed there even though she felt like crawling in a hole.

"Shawn, I get the feeling that you aren't very happy to see me," she said curtly.

"Give me a reason why I should be happy to see you."

"I'm your wife."

"And?'

"That should be reason enough."

"Uh…let's see…nope. Not this time."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you're a very good actress."

"I don't understand…"

"Rhi cut the act. I know why you're here but it's not going to change things. You completely blew me off the night at the ball and afterwards pretty much told me to shove off. Am I correct?"

"No, Shawn listen…I was upset and…"

"But you had no reason to be upset."

"I CAUGHT YOU KISSING THAT LITTLE WHORE!" she yelled.

"Don't do this Rhi. Not tonight."

"Don't do this?" she asked softly. "Why shouldn't I? I saw you on the monitor. You were…the way you looked at her." Tears started streaming down Rhi's face and Kim wanted to just die. "You don't…I've never seen you look at me that way before."

"That's because you never gave me a reason to."

"What? How cruel can you be Shawn? You act as if I never loved you! I loved you with all my heart—still do. Do you think I would have come all this way if I didn't love you?" she screamed.

"I never questioned your love for me…_NEVER_, but Rhi, you just keep pushing me away…playing these head games and I am sick of it!"

"What about you Shawn? How can we bond if you're on the road all the time huh? Explain that one."

"RHI, THIS IS HOW…THIS IS HOW I MAKE A LIVING! THIS IS HOW I KEEP FOOD ON THE TABLE…AND HOW I PAY THE BILLS AND KEEP A ROOF OVER OUR HEADS! WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO STOP WORKING?" he yelled. Rhi didn't say anything. She just kept sobbing and shaking her head. Kim could feel the tears streaming down her face and started to make a run for it but Shawn grabbed her arm, pulling her beside him.

"So now you're just going to throw your affair in my face?" she cried.

"No, that's not what I'm doing. Let me tell you a little story. There once was a lonely man named Shawn Michaels. He worked his ass off 250 plus days a year so that he could keep his wife and son living comfortably with no worries. Soon Shawn's wife started to grow a bit possessive and greedy. She began pushing him away every time she complained about him being on the road. She pushed him farther away every time she wouldn't pick up the phone and talk to him while he was away, simply because she was pissed; not caring what happened to him on the road or anything. One day Shawn's boss told him to take a vacation and he did. He went to Miami where he ended up meeting a very nice, very sexy college student named Kim. They hung out a couple of times and watched wrestling. They even went to lunch and hung out at the beach. Shawn noticed how caring she was for she always had his best interest at heart. He injured himself one day at the gym and she rubbed his back—the hard to reach spots, something his own wife had not done in years. It was that night that he realized that he was falling in love with her. Knowing this he decided that it was time to leave Miami and return home to his family, because he had a wife and son that he loved so much that he wouldn't dare ruin it for anything in the world. Kim also knew this an instead of revealing to Shawn that she was in love with him, she sent him packing so that he could go fix his marriage. Are you getting all of this?" he asked angrily. Rhi only glared angrily at Shawn before looking away.

"Well, Shawn went home and it seemed that thing had gotten better…that is until his son started to take an interest in his father. For the longest time, his son had worshipped the ground his mother walked. Now a growing teenager, he wanted to learn more about his father so that he could eventually be like him someday. The mother wouldn't allow this thus pushing the father and son farther and farther away."

"ALRIGHT! I GET YOUR FUCKING POINT! SO I MIGHT HAVE BROUGHT SOME OF THIS ON MYSELF BUT…WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SHAWN? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY AND STOP…"

"I want a divorce," he said quietly. There was a long, awkward silence before Rhi finally spoke up.

"You…don't…mean that do you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I want a divorce," he replied chillingly, walking towards her. "I called my lawyer today and he's already drawn up the papers."

"Shawn…"

"No more Rhi. No more…"

"I can't believe that you really want to do this," she stammered. "What has she…?"

"She has done nothing but love me and care for me like she would any other guy."

"But…you'd throw our life away…years of…your family…"

"I'm not throwing anything away. It was never there."

"So you're…you never loved…?" she cried looking up at him hurt.

"Sweetheart, you've got it all wrong. I did love you. I loved you with all my heart and did everything to please you. The one time that I stood my ground you completely flipped out on me. Our son is growing up—he can't be your little puppet anymore."

"I never…"

"No but that's what he is! He's got to grow up sometime. He can't be a spoiled brat the rest of his life…like you," he said coldly.

"Shawn…"

"Rhi…I'm sorry but I cannot and will not do this anymore."

"So…this…is…goodbye?" she asked tearfully.

"I will always love you Rhi but…I'm in love with someone else and I don't love you that way anymore."

His words cut the air like a knife and Rhi just stood there silent. A second later she looked up at the both of them and Kim could clearly see the pain behind her eyes. Kim wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better but she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to help ease Rhi's pain. Rhi finally composed herself enough to speak once more.

"You're telling our son. I refuse to…to go through that."

"Whatever you want darling."

"In the meantime, I'll be at my mother's," she cried before turning and running out of the room. When she left, Shawn dropped to his knees and started to cry.

"Oh…oh Shawn, why did you…you shouldn't have…" Kim threw her arms around him and started to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder.

"No…no Kim…"

"Shawn, why did you throw your marriage away?" she screamed. "You just…you can't…I won't…there's still time to…"

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered tearfully cupping her face in his hands.

"But Shawn…"

"I love you," he whispered cutting her off. "I love you so much. I'm sorry you had to see me…I wasn't trying to be cruel but you don't know Rhi."

"She still…she never wanted a divorce," Kim replied weakly.

"She's got to learn that she can't always have it her way and besides, there was no way I was going to disappoint my son again."

"Huh?"

"You're coming home with me."

"But…"

"No buts. You're coming home so my son can give you a tour of our new home." Kimberly stared at him curiously, frowning out of confusion.

"Shawn…you just said…"

"I know what I said," he whispered caressing her cheek, "and I will say it again—_our_ home."

"I…I mean, I can't…"

"When I told you that I loved you…when I made love to you that night, I meant everything that I said. I want you to come and live with me…" Kim shook her head as she continued to cry, looking away but Shawn shook her lightly. "No, look at me. Kim, I didn't throw my life away. My life…my life has just begun and now I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…loving you…I want you to…be my wife," he said softly. Kim looked up and was about to protest but he started covering her in small kisses.

"Marry me."

"I…"

"Marry me." He planted small kisses on her neck.

"School…I…"

"You can finish if you want but you'll never have to actually work unless you just want to. Believe it or not, we're pretty much set for life," he grinned.

"Michael…"

"Will understand…"

"But what if…"

"I want another child…maybe a little girl," he added thoughtfully.

Kim finally couldn't help but to smile and when she did, Shawn covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply and with no regrets. This time, he was certain that he had made the right decision. After all, there was no such thing as making the same wrong choice twice. _Oh, choices…_

* * *

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

**Epilogue**

---------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

"Okay, so I do believe we have a wedding to plan," Brittney exclaimed excitedly. They were now back at school sitting in their dorm room. They were supposed to be packing but the excitement of having to plan a wedding was getting to them.

"I suppose but you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Um…I have to uh…tell my parents that I'm engaged."

"Oh…oh yeah," Brittney winced. "Well, it can't be as bad as me having to tell my parents that I'm quitting school to start wrestling," she said hopefully.

"Yeah…maybe but my dad's going to freak when he finds out about Shawn."

"I thought your dad knew who he was?"

"He does but that won't keep him from freaking out. Shawn's old enough to be my dad you know," she replied tossing a skittle at Brit.

"Well…we're both in big trouble."

"And so we have some serious decision making to do."

"Oh, not more choices," Brittney groaned. Kim stared outside the window and smiled as her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie!"

"Shawn! I've missed you!"

"So have I. I can't wait to see you. Michael is excited to. In fact, he won't shut up about it."

"Aw, how sweet. So Shawn?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"You think you made the right choice?"

"I know I did," he laughed. "So um…the other reason I am calling is because I just thought about something."

"O…k. So what's up?"

"I want to start planning the wedding as soon as possible…well, my mother more so than me. I just want you all to myself, but in God's eyes too of course."

"Okay," Kim laughed.

"Well, before we can actually start doing that, I do believe…well, I think it's time I met your parents."

* * *

**AN:** _Alright. I FINALLY finished the story. I hope it was to your liking. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I love you guys. Instead of wasting time trying to read Aristotle for my Western Political Thought, I decided to be productive and give you quality reading. Here's to procrastinating! Woot Woot. So, about the ending...I left it like that just in case I get really REALLY bored one day. If that happens--highly unlikely right now--but if it does, I may tell you what happened between Nitro and Melina...or Brittney's career as a diva...or Jeff and Melina...or the possible interesting story of Kim's parents. So many possibilities...But like I said, I am done for now. I have some other stories that I need to finish._ _I hope this story will remain one of your all time favorites and again, thanks for reading and reviewing.**Nefatiri**_

* * *


End file.
